The Road to Forever
by Ahmose27
Summary: A new series centered around Korra and Asami and their moments together that lead them on their road towards finding each other. Will update as often as possible.
1. Chapter 1

The Road to Forever

Chapter 1: Important Lessons

"Asami darling, it's time for bed!" Asami's mother called to her from the hall, but the five year old wasn't listening. She was engrossed in a small book in the family library.

Aiko entered the spacious room and found her daughter huddled in a corner with the book in her lap. Her already long, dark hair flowing around her and almost acting as a shield from the outside world. Asami's mother couldn't help but smile. She loved that her daughter had developed such a love for reading, as she had. But it was late...

"Asami! It's late my dear. Time for bed!" Aiko called out again and Asami startled and looked up. She had been so deep into the story that she hadn't heard her mother come in.

"Sorry Mom! I'm almost finished, can't I stay up a little longer? Please!?" Asami pleaded.

"What is it that you're reading this time that has you so excited?" Aiko asked her.

"It's a story about Avatar Aang! It's about when he defended the Northern Water Tribe against an entire fleet of Fire Nation ships! It's so amazing!" Asami gushed.

Aiko smiled. She knew that story well.

"That is very good story Asami. But it really is very late, I think it best you finish it tomorrow."

Asami sighed but nodded before placing a marker in the book and closing it reverently. She followed her mother back to her room and was silent while Aiko tucked her into bed. The older woman was nearly finished when Asami spoke.

"Mom?"

"Yes, my darling?"

"Can I be the Avatar?" Asami whispered.

Aiko was taken by surprise at the question but smiled softly at her daughter.

"I'm sorry, Asami. Being the Avatar isn't something you can choose to be. You are either born the Avatar or not and remember, you are like your father and I, a non-bender." Aiko explained.

"Oh...I see." Little Asami whispered sadly. "Well when will the Avatar come back?"

"I don't know. The Order of the White Lotus has been searching for the Avatar since the world lost Avatar Aang four years ago. The next Avatar is meant to be a water bender but now that the people of the nations have spread out more, the Avatar could be anywhere. I'm sure they will find him soon." Asami's mother told her.

"Or her! The Avatar could be a girl! Right?" Asami said excitedly.

Aiko laughed and nodded. "Yes that's right!" She was quiet a moment as she watched her daughter settle down and ready herself to go to sleep. She smiled at her daughter and reached out to run her fingers softly through her hair.

"You know, you might not be the Avatar, but that doesn't mean you can't do great things too, my strong girl." Aiko told her.

Asami looked up at her mother questioningly so Aiko explained.

"Avatar Aang had friends who helped him on his adventures. There was Master Katara, Chief Beifong, Fire Lord Zuko, and even non-benders Chief Sokka and his wife Suki. You see? It doesn't matter if you were born a bender, or not. It's what you choose to do in your life that can make you great."

Asami looked at her mother with big eyes and asked excitedly, "So, I can go on adventures too someday? I can fight bad guys and save the world?!"

Aiko chuckled. "Well I hope you're never in that kind of danger, but you can do anything you set your mind to. You just have to believe in yourself and be willing to work hard. If you do that, then you can be unstoppable. That's true for everyone, whether they're the Avatar, a bender, or a non-bender."

"Ok Mom! I'm going to do it!"

"Alright then. It's settled. But first, you'll need your sleep! Time for bed, little one." Aiko whispered and kissed her daughter softly on the forehead before turning to leave. She looked back at her daughter before turning out the light. Asami was staring at her ceiling with a big smile on her face, clearly already envisioning the adventures she would have. Aiko smiled and turned out the light before leaving her daughter to her dreams.

* * *

"Asami? Asami where are you?" Aiko called out. Asami wasn't in the library, or her bedroom. Then she heard the faint sound of the radio coming from the family room. It was the radio they had gotten for her for Asami's sixth birthday. She peaked in to find her daughter listening intently as the announcer read off his report.

"_That's right ladies and gentlemen you heard that right! A small band of terrorists attempted to kidnap the young Avatar Korra just last night! The Avatar was unharmed and the kidnappers were apprehended. We've been told that Fire Lord Zuko and Chief Sokka themselves aided the Order of the White Lotus in stopping the attempt. However, Chief Sokka was badly wounded during the battle. It is not yet known how badly, or whether or not he will sur-" _Aiko shut the radio off before the announcer could continue and Asami looked up at her, tears in her eyes.

"Mom...why would someone want to kidnap the Avatar? And Chief Sokka will be ok, won't he? He has to be! He's one of the heroes of Team Avatar, he can't die!" Asami said in a rush as she held on tightly to her mother's robes.

Aiko leaned down and hugged her daughter tightly and she gently rubbed her back, trying to sooth her daughter.

"There are people in this world who only want to do bad things Asami. They've lost their way and can't see the light anymore. These are the kind of people who would try to kidnap the young Avatar. I don't know what they had planned but I'm glad they were stopped. As for Chief Sokka, I don't know my dear. I hope he'll be alright. But, you need to understand that no one lives forever, not even your heroes. Everyone must leave this world sometime. It's hard and we miss them, and yet, the people we love never really leave us, not if we remember them." Aiko soothed her.

"You won't leave though, will you Mom?" Asami whispered.

Aiko sighed. "Someday my love, yes. I can't live forever either. But that is a long time away."

"I want you to live forever though! The Avatar can live forever, why can't you?!" Asami said, upset. It wasn't fair!

"The Avatar spirit may go on, Asami, but the person still leaves this world. The spirit is reborn and the cycle begins anew. Little Korra may be the Avatar, but she is not Aang or Roku or any of the other Avatar's before her. She is her own person, reborn but still unique. Do you understand?" Aiko asked her.

Asami looked away and said, "I-I think so. It just isn't fair that anyone should have to leave."

"I know dear. That is the cycle of life though. The world turns, people pass on and life begins again. Don't let it worry you. You're much too young to be getting worry lines like me!" Aiko told her laughing as she reached out and tickled her daughter until she giggled madly.

When Asami had finally calmed down, she smiled up at her mother.

"I'm glad Avatar Korra is ok. I really want to meet her someday. Maybe we can even be friends!"

Aiko grinned widely as she looked down at her beautiful, kindhearted little girl.

"Maybe you will be Asami. Maybe you will."

**Author's note:**

**Hello again! I've decided to start a series of one-shots around Korra and Asami. This is the first of what I hope will be many. I've been wanting to write about Asami and her mother now for a while. We know so little about her. I hope you guys liked it! I'm eventually going to move through each season detailing different moments. **

**Also, Aiko apparently means "Beloved". I found it suited her perfectly. **


	2. Chapter 2

The Road to Forever

Chapter 2: Jealousy and Friendship

There were many things that Asami Sato had been described as, especially in recent years. Beautiful, intelligent, kind, and as one of the drivers on their test track had so eloquently stated, "An absolute demon behind the wheel". One word that Asami had never had anyone use to describe her, at least not to her face, was stupid. Nor was she blind. She'd have to be both in order to not see the truth that was staring her the face.

Korra liked Mako.

The fact was right there to see for anyone who cared to look so she hadn't needed the innocent little Air Bender to tell her. Still, having it confirmed like that had been a bit of a shock. Granted, she could assume Ikki had been mistaken but Korra's nervousness and brushing off of the little girl had pretty much confirmed Asami's suspicions.

Asami never could have imagined all of this when she had all those years ago told her mother that she one day wanted to be friends with the Avatar. That not only would they be, but they would also be rivals for the same boy. It was frankly almost unbelievable to Asami.

She was used to getting what she wanted but Asami never really considered herself spoiled. She did work hard and she earned as much as she was given. She helped her father with his company, worked on cars, and attended every event that was expected of her, even when she would have rather been under the engine of her car. But because she was used to getting what she wanted, she wasn't accustomed to this feeling of jealousy that crept up on her whenever Korra and Mako were in the same room. It was silly really.

What made it worse was that Asami really liked Korra! She thought the girl was incredible and loved having her as a friend. She had never met anyone like Korra before. Someone who, like herself, was a girl who didn't mind getting dirty or showing the boys up. It was refreshing. But Asami couldn't help the nagging feeling in the back of her mind. She was jealous of Korra because of just how amazing she really was. She was a bender, the Avatar, strong, pro-bender for the Fire Ferrets, it was like Korra could do anything! So every time Asami caught the little wistful looks that Korra shot Mako when she thought no one was looking (really, the girl may be amazing but she certainly wasn't subtle), she worried that Mako would catch on that maybe he had picked the wrong girl.

Asami was determined to not let it get to her. Mako was with her. Besides, Korra was her friend. She'd even offered Asami a place to stay on Air Temple Island! She knew there were plenty of people who would never do such a thing for the girlfriend of the boy they liked. No, Korra was truly a good person, and a good friend. Despite everything that had happened with her father, not being able to go home and just feeling so broken that she couldn't sleep, Asami couldn't help but smile at the thought of how lucky she was to have Korra in her life while she stared out at the sight of Republic City at night across the bay. She wouldn't let her jealousy get the best of her. She wouldn't.

Asami heard a soft noise come from the hall and turned to look just as someone lightly tapped on the screen door and she heard a soft , "Asami?"

Korra lay awake in her bed, staring absently at the ceiling. She couldn't get over everything that had happened that week. Hiroshi Sato being an equalist, Asami choosing to fight against him, bringing her, Mako and Bolin to live with her at Air Temple Island. It was all so crazy. Korra would never forget the look on Asami's face when she confronted her father that day and the young Avatar would be lying if she didn't admit that there had been a moment she wasn't sure what Asami was going to choose. She still didn't know the beautiful girl very well and Hiroshi was her _father. _Korra knew that no matter how strongly Asami believed the Equalists were wrong, it still couldn't have been an easy decision to take her father down like that.

Korra sighed and sat up as she looked out the open window. It was late, she needed to sleep but she couldn't. Her mind was just too heavy with everything that was happening. She walked over and leaned on the window, staring out at the city. She remembered smiling out at this same view only weeks before, excited for everything she had seen and the boy she had met.

Mako.

Korra sighed again and frowned. Korra liked Mako so much, no matter how infuriating he could be at times. But who was she to compete with the likes of Asami Sato? Why would Mako want to date her when he had such a beautiful, elegant, and kind woman at his side already? Korra wasn't stupid. She knew that most boys (or at least the few she had interacted with at the compound) saw her either as the Avatar and therefore too intimidating to go near, or as a tough tomboy who was just one of the guys. Never as just _Korra_. Well ok, maybe Bolin did but, she just didn't have those kind of feelings for him.

Korra knew it was stupid to be jealous. It wouldn't get her anywhere and even then, Mako and Asami were her friends and she should be happy for them. She was happy for them! Especially now after everything Asami had gone through and sacrificed, Korra had grown to care for the older girl. It had never even crossed her mind to _not_ invite Asami to stay with them on the island after they left the Sato Estate. She needed a place to stay and Korra was happy to help.

Korra glanced to her left and noticed candlelight flickering from the window of Asami's room. It didn't surprise her that the Future Industries heir was still awake. She certainly would have a lot on her mind as well. Korra stepped away from the window and looked hesitantly at her door. Should she check on her? Maybe she wouldn't want to talk right now. Maybe she had fallen asleep but left the candle burning? Korra shook her head at herself before setting her shoulders and striding out of the room and down the hall towards Asami's door.

Hesitating one final time, she tapped lightly on the door and called out Asami's name softly.

"Come in" Asami told her.

Korra walked in and found the older girl was in the same position she herself had been in moments before, leaning against the window apparently staring out at the city. Asami turned to look at Korra and smiled softly. "Come to check up on me Avatar?" she asked.

"Yeah. Well, I mean...I couldn't sleep and figured with everything going on you couldn't either. So I should come by and see how you were." Korra told her.

"I appreciate that. Honestly, I wish I could say I'm ok but I'm pretty far from it. Finding out about my Dad...I just feel so betrayed, you know?"

Korra went over and stood next to Asami as she listened.

"I know my Dad wasn't perfect but I can't believe he would do this. Why can't he see that just because a bender took my Mom doesn't mean that they're all like that. My Mom would be ashamed of him for this." Asami whispered the last part as a tear escaped and trailed down her cheek. Korra's heart broke for the girl.

"I don't know why your father thinks this is the best way to honor your Mother, Asami. But I do know he loves you, and I hope that we can get him to see that what he's doing is wrong." Korra told her.

Asami smiled a little and whispered thank you as she wiped her eyes and stared out at the city. They were silent for a few moments, each staring at the bright lights of the city they both loved but neither really seeing it. Then Asami broke the silence, chuckling to herself.

"What's funny?" Korra asked her curiously.

"Nothing...it's just...when I was a little girl, all I ever wanted was to meet you and be your friend. And now here I am with you consoling me. I suppose my Mother was right, anything can happen." Asami told her grinning as she blushed slightly.

Korra was shocked. "You wanted to be my friend? Why? Because I'm the Avatar?" Korra asked bitterly, her brows furrowing slightly as she looked away from the other woman.

Asami sensed she had struck a nerve and gently rested her hand on the young girl's shoulder.

"In part yes, I wanted to be your friend because you were the Avatar and I wanted to go on adventures with you and save the world just like I had read in my books. But I also wanted to be your friend because I couldn't imagine the Avatar being anything less than someone amazing and worth knowing. Then we met and...well..." Asami was silent for a moment and Korra looked at her with her eyebrow raised. Asami just chuckled at her and told her, grinning, "I was right. You ARE amazing Korra. You're my friend now because you're you. You're kind, compassionate and I'm very happy to have met you. Thank you for asking me to stay here, and for being my friend." Asami finished and for the first time since Korra had first accused Hiroshi of siding with the Equalists, Asami had a spark of happiness in her eyes.

"You're welcome Asami. I'm glad we're friends too."

**Author's Note: **

**Hope you like the newest chapter. I DID want to write a piece from Korra's point of view when she was younger but I haven't decided how to tie to Asami yet. If I think of it, and can get it written, I'll add it. Anyway, please tell me what you think! I love to hear feedback, even if it's bad. It's how I improve my writing. Thanks again for reading! Next chapter will hopefully be out in the next few days. **


	3. Chapter 3

The Road to Forever

Chapter 3: Friendship in the Dark

"_Mr. Sato, you are a horrible father!" Bolin yelled as he hurled the boulders at Hiroshi's mech. As the mech was knocked over, Asami managed to pry it open and stare into her deranged father's eyes. For a moment, they were father and daughter, not enemies. Hiroshi hadn't just tried to kill his own daughter, and Asami still allowed herself to wish that everything could go back to how it was. But then Hiroshi's eyes hardened and he shot a cable at Asami, ejecting from the mech as she dodged the cable. Asami let out a shuddering breath..."You really are a horrible father..." she whispered as she took her father down with an electric cable, immobilizing him. _

Asami was startled out of her reverie by the sound of Pabu playing chase with Meelo on the other side of the compound. Sighing, she wrapped her arms around herself to try to warm up a bit more in the frigid weather of the South Pole. But if she was honest with herself, it wasn't just the cold air that had given her the chills. Her own father had tried to kill her. How was she supposed to deal with that?

She looked out at the compound, trying to take her mind off things. Had Korra really grown up here? It seemed like such a lonely place. There were training rings, climbing nets, and dummies. The whole place seemed to dedicated to the physical training of the Avatar. In a way, it made sense that Korra so was so easily and readily able to fight. If this is where she had grown up and spent her time, it was easy to understand why Korra would so naturally take to fighting. But Asami couldn't help but feel a little sad for the younger girl. Had she had any friends growing up? Had she had any fun? What had it been like for Korra to grow up in such a place?

The young Avatar had run off on Naga a while ago and Asami worried for her friend. Katara had been unable to restore Korra's bending and Asami had never seen Korra look so defeated. She'd admired how strong Korra always seemed to be but Asami was beginning to realize that Korra could break, just like the rest of them, and it scared her.

There were shouts from the watchtower of the compound and Asami turned to see Korra riding through the gate with Mako behind her. He was holding her tight and Korra was smiling. Asami felt herself smile slightly too but also tried to ignore the pang of jealousy in her heart.

Bolin came running out along with Tenzin and his family and everyone else.

"Korra! Thank the spirits. Are you alright?!" Tenzin shouted as Korra dismounted with Mako following closely behind.

"Yes Tenzin. I am. In fact, I'm better than alright. I had a visit from an old friend...Aang." Korra told them grinning.

Tenzin was shocked. "Aang?...He came to you? What did he say, what happened?" Tenzin asked her quickly. Korra just smiled and stepped away from the group.

"He helped me reestablish my connection to the elements, and to my past lives." Korra took a deep breath and closed her eyes, then a moment later opened them to reveal a bright, white light. She began to glow and levitated off of the ground. She created a sphere of air around her, followed by a ring of fire, earth and water. Everyone stood there in awe as they watched Korra truly become the Avatar. It was an amazing site to behold.

Asami glanced over at Katara who had come out to see what all the fuss was and saw the older woman had tears in her eyes but a large smile on her face. She looked so proud of Korra and as Asami turned back to look the younger Avatar who was slowly coming back down and releasing the elements from her control, Asami could understand why.

"We're very proud of you Korra," Tenzin told her as he hugged her tightly, then everyone else began speaking at once and trying to hug her. Korra laughed and Asami grinned but it faded when Mako stood next to Korra and took her hand, smiling fondly down at her.

Asami walked away quietly from the group as they celebrated, realizing she needed to be alone. She eventually found herself atop the ice wall, staring out into the distant tundra. Her thoughts were trying to consume her. Her father, her mother, Mako, was she going to lose everything she cared about?

"Asami."

Jumping, Asami turned to see Korra walking towards her.

"I noticed you had disappeared so I thought I'd come look for you." Korra told her before joining her at her side, staring out into the distance.

Asami was silent. She didn't know what to say. What was there to say?

They stood there quietly for a moment before Korra finally turned to the older girl and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"I want you to know Asami that I am sorry for what happened with your father. I never could have imagined that he would have been capable of that and I definitely can't imagine how you feel right now. But I want you to know that I'm here for you." Korra told her.

"Thank you Korra...that means a lot" Asami told her.

"I just...I don't understand it..."Asami whispered. "How could he have done this? How could he have let himself become so hateful?" Korra was silent as she let her friend rant.

"I keep seeing the look on his face, in his eyes, right before he tried to kill me. I never would have believed that my father was capable of being this...this horrible...until I saw it with my own eyes. He tried to kill me Korra! He tried to kill me all because he thought I had failed him by not being an equalist!" Asami shouted now and Korra winced as she tightened her hand on Asami's shoulder.

"I keep thinking that maybe it was my fault..." Asami told her softly and Korra gasped.

"Asami, no! You can't-"

"But what if it's true Korra!? Maybe it was my fault! Maybe I wasn't enough for my father to have in his life. With my mom gone, I tried to so hard to be the perfect daughter for him. But it wasn't enough, I WASN'T ENOUGH. I don't know what else I could have done but there had to have been something, anything to make him not turn into such a monster!" Asami sobbed and held herself tightly.

Korra was stunned. How could Asami think such a thing?

"Asami...Asami look at me..." Korra whispered but her friend refused. Korra finally grabbed Asami by the shoulders and forced the taller girl to turn towards her and Korra held her there and looked at her sternly.

"Asami, do not ever tell me that you're 'not enough'. It wasn't your fault! Your father is his own person, and he made his own mistakes! You can't blame yourself for his choices. He allowed himself to be consumed by hatred and it broke him. There was nothing you could have done differently to change that. Don't let the what ifs make you doubt yourself or you'll break too. You're an incredible person and your father is a fool for not realizing it." Korra told her, trying to will Asami to understand her, to believe her.

Asami stared into Korra's bright blue eyes as the tears continued to flow from her own. She saw complete conviction there, and Asami knew that Korra meant every word. She wasn't sure if she was ready to fully believe that none of this was her fault, but she did think she was ready to start trying.

"Thank you Korra" Asami told her and hugged Korra tightly. She let go and wiped her tears away as she looked out over the wall again. The sun had set ages ago and the stars out here were bright and felt so close Asami thought she might be able to reach out and grab one. The two girls stood there in comfortable silence for a few minutes before Asami turned back to Korra and grinned slightly.

"So...you and Mako huh?" Asami asked.

Korra blushed a deep red and stepped away from Asami slightly as she scratched the back of her head.

"Uh..um..well I guess, yeah." Korra stuttered.

"Korra. Korra...it's ok. I'm happy for you two." Asami told her.

"Y-You are?" Korra asked.

"I'll admit, it's not easy to see you together. I like Mako, a lot. And it hurts to see him with someone else. But if it had to be anyone, I'm glad it's you. I care about you both and I want you two to be happy. I really mean that." Asami told her and this time it was Korra's turn to witness the conviction in her friend's eyes. Korra sighed with relief.

"Thank you Asami, really. I love him, but I also didn't want being together to ruin my friendship with you" Korra told her.

"It won't Korra. We're friends, and nothing is going to change that." Asami smiled.

"Good. Now c'mon, lets get inside and get you warmed up city girl. My mom is making dinner and will be insulted if we don't eat at least 2 servings, so remember that." Korra laughed and Asami smiled wider as she followed her friend off the wall and towards the building where Asami could smell dinner cooking and hear laughter ringing out. She never would have expected her life to end up here, but right now, even with everything that had happened, Asami finally felt she had every reason to hope that things would only getter better from there on. Right or wrong, it felt good to hope again.

**Author's note: **

**Sorry for the wait. Things have been rather crazy at work lately and it only get worse over the next couple weeks. But hey, that's ok, it has to get worse before it can get better, right? Ugh. Anyway! I hope you like this one. I know, a bit heavy. I plan to write some lighter moments as well between these two and I promise I'll be branching out beyond the concept of two characters interacting via dialogue motif I seem to be stuck in lately. I am only just getting back into writing so my skills are still warming up hopefully. Critiques are always welcome!**


	4. Chapter 4

The Road to Forever

Chapter 4

It had been two months since the defeat and reveal of Amon. Since then, 'being busy' had taken on a whole new meaning for Asami. After everyone had returned to Republic City from the South Pole, Asami had buried herself in work. It helped to distract her from everything that had happened and thankfully, she wasn't in short supply of it.

Upon her return, her first order of business had been to gain control of her father's company. She had, mistakenly, assumed that would be easy. After all, she was his daughter (as much as it shamed her these days). With her father now in prison, the company was by all rights hers. However, she had been surprised to find it wasn't that simple.

First had been her father's lawyers. They claimed to be trying to protect his company on his behalf while Hiroshi waited to stand trial for his crimes. But in reality, they had no grounds. Even without his trial happening yet, Hiroshi had aided in the attempt to kill both the Avatar and the Chief of Police among others and there was no denying that. Hiroshi Sato was not going to be reclaiming his company and Asami was able to put her father's lawyers in their place. They had only been trying to work their way into the profits of the company in the end anyway. What little there were these days anyway.

Next had been the task of taking stock of everything she needed to do and change in the company and there was just so much! She needed to take inventory of what was left after the battle at the air strip, plus whatever was left over that the police hadn't, at least temporarily, confiscated as evidence. Then she had needed to go through her father's notes, his plans and sort through what was needed to be submitted to the police and what needed to be used to rebuild the now failing company.

If Asami had ever thought the task of taking over Future Industries was going to be easy, it hadn't lasted. The reputation of Future Industries and the name Sato was heavily tarnished now thanks to Hiroshi and it was all Asami could do to stand with the weight of building them back up again on her shoulders. But she wasn't going to give up. Though, the day she'd had today was the kind that made that idea tempting.

Asami had scarcely stepped into the bright light of the afternoon sun after her terrible meeting with the board when she was assaulted by the shouts of people surrounding the Future Industries building. The board had warned her that the company was failing and that the people didn't trust in them anymore and the board had no reason to trust in her. Looking out at the small crowd of people who had gathered outside the office with signs that read things like "Say No to Sato", and "Not Our Future", and shouting the chant "Down with Sato! Down with Equalist backers!", Asami saw they were right.

Before Asami could even process what to do or say, the crowd spotted her and started shouting in earnest as they closed in on her. Their angry eyes boring into Asami.

"My son is in prison because of your family! He was taken in by Hiroshi's Equalist nonsense! It's all your fault!" one woman screamed.

"The Satos always acted like they were better than everyone else! Now look at you!"

"How do we know you're not really an Equalist!? He was your father! Why should we believe you betrayed him!"

"Sato scum! You don't deserve to still be here!"

The shouts of the angry protesters began to mold into one angry voice as Asami backed away in fear. She didn't know what to say and even if she did...she felt as though her throat had been frozen. Maybe they were right, maybe she didn't deserve this chance to make everything better.

One of the protesters had grabbed a rock and lodged it at her but before she even knew what was happening, Korra had landed in front of her with her new air glider blocked it. She then used her air bending to shove the crowd back forcefully, knocking many of them off their feet.

"Enough! All of you go home now! This is no way to treat one of the people responsible for saving this city!" Korra shouted at them. Many of them scattered in the wake of the Avatar's anger but there were some brave souls who stayed to confront her.

"Stay out of this Avatar! This is our business. Asami Sato doesn't belong here and we want her out of our city. Her father nearly helped Republic City to be overrun by the Equalists. How do we know she isn't still trying to do the same?!" A short, older man shouted at Korra. It was the same man who had thrown the rock.

"Asami has done everything in her power to stop Hiroshi and his plans from the moment she realized what he was doing you idiot! She turned her back on her own father and helped save thousands of lives. Everything she has done, she has done for this city!" Korra shouted right back at him. She was angry, angrier than Asami had ever seen Korra. There was still a slight wind billowing around the young woman, and her fingers twitched as though she were anxious to blast the man again.

"Korra...Korra it's alright. I understand they're angry. Please..please-just" Asami faltered. Just what? Let them throw rocks at her? Let them yell at her? Asami didn't know. She just didn't want to see Korra so angry anymore.

Korra turned her head to glance at Asami and whatever she saw, her gaze softened and the breeze that had been whipping around the Avatar ceased.

"No Asami. It's not alright."

Korra turned back to the crowd and eyed them silently for a moment.

"I know many of you are scared. With everything that has happened the last few months, I can't blame you. You've been lied to, hurt, beaten down, and overrun. But this city will recover from the lies of Amon. You are stronger than this, I know you are. Together, we can work to become a united city again. And Asami Sato can help us with that." Korra glanced back at Asami for a moment and smiled slightly before turning back to the crowd, her face serious and her eyes pleading.

"I know you've lost your faith in a lot of things, even me, after everything that has happened. But I'm asking you to trust in me now. I believe in Asami Sato and so should you."

Asami was stunned. Korra was her friend but hearing her say that still meant so much to the now young CEO.

The dozen or so people who had been brave enough to stand against the Avatar stood silent for a moment before breaking into a quiet murmur and dispersing. Some looked thoughtful, others like the man who had thrown the rock still glared at her as they left. The problem wasn't going to be solved in one speech by the Avatar. Asami knew she was going to have to earn back this city's faith and trust slowly. But she would do it.

"You ok?" Korra asked her.

Asami nodded and smiled. "Thank you Korra. For...for stepping in to defend me, being my friend, for giving me a place to stay, for _believing in me. _I can't begin to tell you how much it means to me."

"You're welcome Asami. And for the record, I meant it. I do believe in you. I know it's been hard but you're going to get through this. We all will."

Asami felt her eyes watering slightly and she brushed them away before grinning at her friend.

"So, I see you got an air glider. How's it feel?" Asami asked her.

Korra grinned and spun the glider turned staff.

"Like old times oddly enough. It feels right in my hands but also...new. It's hard to explain." Korra said chuckling.

"What were you doing over this way anyway?" Asami asked. "I thought you'd be at the Island all day training."

"That was the plan. But then Tenzin surprised me with this glider and decided to take it for a spin. I'm just glad I was close enough to hear those idiots' shouting so I could come help." Korra told her.

"Me too. Thank you again Korra."

"You're welcome Asami. And I meant every word, I hope you know that. You're going to change this city for the good. You know that right?" she asked.

"Yeah I do. I mean, if the Avatar believes in me, who am I to argue?"

**Authors Notes:**

**So...hi. How ya doin? Please don't stop the death glares, I know I suck. I had a hard time finding my groove moving in to season 2. I kept thinking I should go one direction, then another and then the urge to write left me altogether. But I'm back and already have my ideas for the next two chapters so I PROMISE they won't take as long. You guys rock by the way. Thanks to all who are following this story and as always I enjoy and welcome all comments/critiques. **


	5. Chapter 5

The Road to Forever

Chapter 5

Asami clicked the suitcase shut and took one last glance around the small room that she had stayed in for the last few months. When Korra had offered her a place to stay at Air Temple Island, she had been shocked that the young Avatar would do so. She was after all dating the boy that Korra liked, or at least was at that time. But that was the thing about Korra, Asami mused, no matter what else was happening, she always tried to do the right thing.

Stepping through the doorway with her last suitcase in hand (the rest were already piled on the boat), Asami took one last look at what for a time had been her temporary home. Smiling, she realized that though it never really felt like a home, it did feel safe and comforting. Which, if she was honest with herself, was a far cry from what the Sato Mansion would feel like when she went back. But she knew that, as hard as it may be, it was time to go back. It was time to try to make it a home again.

Walking outside, a young Air Acolyte came over and offered to deliver her suitcase to the boat that was waiting for her. Thanking him, she asked where the Avatar was. She couldn't hardly leave without saying goodbye could she? After directing her to the training area, Asami smiled and headed that way.

As Asami got closer to the training area, she could here the children cheering for Korra. Smiling, she stepped into the area and watched Ikki send a burst of air through the wind gates. Korra took a deep breath and moved in. Asami stared in awe at the young woman as she moved effortlessly through the gates. Her movements graceful and flowing like a dancer's as she spun through the exercise. The sun was setting across the water and the light reflected softly off of the (slightly charred) designs on the gates as they illuminated Korra's every step. It was thrilling to watch and not for the first time Asami realized just how beautiful Korra was. But it was the first time her breath had been taken away by the sight of the young Avatar.

Blushing slightly, Asami realized she needed to leave. She didn't want Korra to see her red in the face and if she was honest with herself, she felt silly staring at Korra like that. She was probably just jealous of her...

"Asami! Hey!" Korra yelled as she jogged over to the slightly red in the face and stunned CEO.

"Oh..h-hey Korra!"

"Asami...you ok?" Korra asked her, concern etched on her features.

"Yeah, I'm fine! Just watching you practice made me...made me wish again that I was a bender. What you're able to do. It's just incredible."

Korra smiled and placed her warm hand on Asami's shoulder and Asami gulped as the younger girl came closer.

"Asami, you don't need to be a bender to move through the gates. It's difficult, yes. But it's not about bending. It's about movement, about balance and allowing yourself to just let go and feel your way through to the end. It took me a while to get it down, trust me. But you're naturally very graceful, and I'd be willing to bet you could make it through the gates too. Probably in half the time it took me!" Korra finished, chuckling slightly.

"I'm not sure I could.." Asami started before Korra interrupted her.

"Of course you could! Come on, try! What could it hurt?" Korra asked as she pulled Asami by the hand towards the gates and Asami tried to ignore the feeling of warmth that shot through her when Korra grabbed her hand.

When they reached the gates, Korra let go of her hand and Asami noticed that the children had oddly disappeared. It was so quiet without the young airbenders.

"Remember, you have to let your movements flow. Don't think, don't hesitate, just feel it and take that first step in. The rest will follow from there naturally." said Korra.

Asami just nodded and Korra smiled at her before turning to send a blast of air through them. Asami took a deep breath and moved forward. She managed to get three steps in before she misjudged one of the gates and felt herself getting knocked sideways, then back and back again before being knocked ceremoniously out and onto her behind. She heard Korra chuckling slightly behind her but she didn't care. Asami was annoyed now and she was going to get through these gates. Again and again she tried, always with the same result.

Korra had just sent another blast of air through after Asami had been knocked out again and without a word, she jumped back in. She tried to move as she'd seen Korra move, and spun as fast as she could but she bumped into one of the gates again and they propelled her outwards. She sat on the ground breathing hard as she glared at the gates.

Korra was laughing behind her and Asami stood up angrily, turning her furious gaze on the girl before her.

"So what, did you just want to see me fail, is that it? Well there you go, I can't do it. I hope you're happy!" Asami yelled and began to walk away before Korra jumped in front of her. Asami tried to move around her but Korra grabbed her by the arms and held her.

"Asami! Stop! Look, I'm sorry I laughed! Please, just wait and hear me out..."Korra pleaded. Asami sighed. "Fine.."

Korra let her go and then looked at her carefully. "I wasn't trying to embarrass you, not at all. When you fell out again I was just thinking of all of the times that the same thing happened to me when I first tried. So many times Asami! I tried to get through them for weeks but I just couldn't do it. I blasted the thing apart because I hated those gates so much. When I finally did it the first time, I was so proud of myself. Then after I met you, and I realized you and Mako were together, I started to think about what would happen if YOU had to go through them. I just assumed you'd get through your first try, because...well you're just so good at everything!"

Korra looked down nervously as she placed her hand at the back of her head. It was a moment Asami knew well of the other girl. "Look..I honestly wasn't trying to embarrass you. I was laughing because I realized you're just like me. We both have to fail at things a few times before we get them, and we both get mad every time we mess up. Honestly, if you WERE a Firebender, I'm certain you'd have blasted them too just then judging by the look on your face!" Korra said and laughed again and this time Asami joined her. She was probably right. She did really want to blast those gates.

"I get it, and I'm sorry for getting so angry with you Korra. I was just so frustrated. And honestly, I guess I'm a little on edge with the thought of going back to the mansion for the first time since..well since everything." Asami whispered.

"It's ok Asami. Hey...look, I've got an idea. Do you trust me?" Korra asked and without thinking Asami nodded.

Smiling, Korra pulled her back towards the gates.

"Let me take you through them once. Show you how it feels to flow through the movements. From there, I think you'll have it." Korra told her as she sent another blast of air at the gates to get them spinning.

"Take me through...? But how-"

Asami didn't get to finish as Korra grabbed her hand and pulled her into the gates. Holding both of Asami's hands, Korra guided her gracefully through the spinning gates. Turning her softly by the hands, at times holding her as though they were dancing, Asami and Korra moved as if they had practiced the whole thing. Asami trusted Korra, and allowed her to lead them as together they found a balance of push and pull until they reached the other side and were able to step out. It was over so quickly, Asami couldn't believe it. They'd done it! SHE'D done it.

Smiling at Korra who was grinning at her, Asami jumped back in on her own and found she could feel the flow of the air, feel the right steps to take and each movement of each gate that spun around her. As she moved her way through, she realized the only thing she didn't feel was Korra, and it felt wrong somehow.

She stepped out of the gates and found Korra already on the other side, waiting for her with a bright smile on her face but also an odd look in her eyes. Asami was about to ask what the younger girl was thinking when Ikki interrupted them.

"Korra! Korra! Mako's here for your daaaaate!" Ikki shouted, drawing out the last word teasingly. Korra blushed and Asami looked away.

"I'll be right there, thanks Ikki!" said Korra before turning to Asami. "You did really good in there! Nice job. And on your first day no less."

"Yeah well, I did have some pretty great help. Thank you again, for that. I should be going though. The boat is waiting for me and I still have a lot to do at the mansion. Thanks again Korra. Have fun on your date with Mako." Asami told her, forcing a smile.

"Um, yeah. I will, thanks. And you're welcome. Just remember you're welcome back here anytime, ok?"

"I will. Goodbye Korra." Asami turned and walked away, trying not to dwell on the tightening she felt in the pit of her stomach. It was the usual feeling she got whenever she knew that Korra and Mako were together. Jealousy, longing, shame, she was used to the feeling. But...somehow, this felt different and for the life of her, Asami couldn't figure out why.

Asami took the last step onto the porch and stood in front of the door that would lead her back into the mansion, back into the place that had been her home all of her life. She felt herself shaking slightly at the thought of going in. The moment she stepped through that door and felt and saw how different it all was, it would make everything that much more real. It would ruin the memory she had of the place and she didn't want that. But Asami also knew she had no choice. She had to be brave and face her fears. She had to step into the gates...

Gasping slightly, Asami stared at the door and imagined it was just one of the gates at the training ground on Air Temple Island. "Don't think, don't hesitate, just feel it and take that first step in. The rest will follow from there naturally." Korra had told her. Asami could step through the doorway and flow around any obstacle she came across. But first she just had to take that first step. Smiling slightly, Asami turned the knob and took her first step into what what she was determined to make her new home.


	6. Chapter 6

Road to Forever

Chapter 6

Asami made sure to stay a safe distance away as she watched Mako swing the hammer down onto the platform of the carnival game, sending the ball all the way to the top to ring the bell for the fifth time in as many minutes. She could tell the young firebender was clearly frustrated about something and she had a good idea what, or rather _who_, was the source.

"You wanna talk about it?" She asked while finally walking up to him.

"Huh? Oh, hey Asami." Mako glanced at her as he handed the hammer back to the operator and blushed when he was handed five overly large stuffed animals.

"Funny. You don't seem quite like the stuffed animal type." Asami laughed. Mako chuckled at himself before spotting a small group of children not far off. He walked over, spoke with them for a moment then handed each of them one of the animals. Squealing with delight the children thanked him before running off. Asami smiled, the sight warming her in the extremely cold South Pole. That was Mako for you.

"Well they're happy. At least some good can come out of fighting with Korra…again." Mako muttered the last part quietly and with an edge to his voice.

"Look…Mako. I know things ended kind of awkwardly between us, but we're still friends right? If you ever want to talk, you know I'm here to listen." Asami told him, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"I appreciate that Asami. It's just, I'm really trying to be there for Korra but sometimes she just makes it so difficult! She got mad at me on the boat here because I was trying to help her see that Tenzin was just trying to do what was best for her. Then she got mad at me again just now because of instead of giving my opinion, I told her I would support her no matter what she decided, which I thought was what she wanted! It's like I just can't win! Ugh, girls!" Mako huffed before realizing what he had said and who he had he said it to. Asami just grinned at him.

"Uh…I mean…uh… not all girls of course! Some girls, wait no-not some girls, no girls… just…I didn't mean" as Mako tried (failingly) to save himself his face grew redder and redder by the second and Asami burst out laughing.

"Mako! It's ok. I know what you meant!" she laughed at him again.

He smiled; relieved he hadn't angered yet another girl that evening without meaning to.

Finally, Asami calmed and looked at Mako carefully. "You're a really great guy Mako, honestly. You and Korra are still figuring each other out, you'll get there, I know it."

"But what am I supposed to do Asami? I can't figure out what she wants me to tell her."

"Mako, I don't think it should ever be about what Korra does or doesn't want you tell her. What matters is that you're always honest with her and most importantly, always yourself. The rest will work itself out. Ok?"

Mako smiled, feeling better and if nothing else, more hopeful. "Thank you Asami. I'll remember that."

"Good. I'll see you around Mako." She told him as she walked away to leave him to his thoughts. A part of her felt strange giving advice to Mako about his relationship with Korra of all things. But in the end, they were still her friends and she wanted only the best for them. If she could help, she would. That was that. But Asami struggled to ignore the other part of her that was still jealous; to ignore the confusion of trying to figure out just who she was more jealous of, Korra…or Mako?

"Leave me alone Mako" Korra muttered when she heard someone approaching behind her on the docks.

"Sorry, just me" Asami told her quietly and Korra spun around to see her friend approaching her slowly, shivering heavily.

"What are you doing here?" Korra asked her.

"I was taking with Mako, he told me a little of what happened and I figured you might need some company. Your mom said I'd probably find you out here." She came over and sat next to Korra on the edge of the dock, her thickly booted feet dangling over the water next to her friend's. It wasn't the main the dock where either theirs or Unalaq's ships had come in but instead a smaller dock further east from the first two that was more secluded. The full moon hung bright and beautiful in the sky surrounded by stars and the water was dark and seemingly still. It was beautiful but so very cold Asami thought as she shivered some more.

"You know you don't have to sit out here with me. I know you're not used to the cold and sitting practically on the water isn't going to help anything." Korra told her quietly.

"I don't mind. It's hard to believe that you can be so used to such cold though. I thought it was cold the last time we were here and it was summer! How do you it?" Asami asked lightly.

"I was born here. I guess I just don't notice it anymore. It's comforting somehow. When the air is cold like this, everything feels clean, oddly enough. Simple and pure like the snow. I like this spot because I can feel the water all around me while still getting a great view of the sky." said Korra.

"It really is very beautiful here. I've never seen so many stars, especially not in Republic City." Asami chuckled.

Nodding, Korra grinned and pointed at the high tower in the distance. "If you want the best view of the sky in the whole South Pole, I'll have to take you to Sokka's Watchtower some time. I used to go up there when I was younger and could get away from the White Lotus. I'd climb all the way to the top platform and then higher onto the roof. It's incredible up there." Korra looked at her then and smiled brightly and Asami couldn't help but grin back.

"I'd like that. We'll have to do that some time. "Asami told her, trying not to let her teeth chatter as she desperately tried to rub some heat back into her arms and chest. The wind had picked up slightly and had, impossibly to Asami, gotten even colder.

"Here…" Korra whispered as she turned to face Asami fully, sitting cross legged. Confused, she watched as Korra gently took her hands in hers and pulled her gently until Asami sat facing Korra in the same position. Korra then smiled at Asami softly and letting go of the young engineer's hands, she lit a small flame in her own. She kept her hands far enough from Asami's so as not to burn her, but close enough that Asami could feel the heat spreading into her hands and further, filling her with warmth and comfort. It was odd, and she was probably crazy for thinking it, but Korra's fire felt different from any other fire she'd come close to before. It made her feel safer than she had in a long time.

They sat like that for some time, with Korra looking up at the sky and Asami going back and forth between admiring the stars and the way the light from the flames in Korra's palms danced across her friend's face. Asami wasn't sure how long they sat like that, just enjoying the quiet before Korra whispered to her, "thank you for coming to check on me Asami."

"You're welcome. If I can help, with anything, just ask ok?"

"I will. I just don't think this is something you can help with. A part of me feels like I really messed up. That I shouldn't have snapped at Mako like I did because he was only trying to help. Then there's another part of me that thinks I have every right to be angry at him, that he should be more…more…" Korra stilled, trying to find the right word.

"More what Korra?" asked Asami softly.

"That's just it…I don't know. I don't know what I'm doing here. I've never been in a relationship before and I'm so scared I'm going to wreck this. And if I can't even work things out with Mako, who I love, how can I be expected to work out other peoples' problems? I'm the Avatar; I'm supposed to know what to do." Korra whispered the last part so softly, Asami wasn't sure she would have been able to hear her if the water hadn't been so still and quiet. She watched her friend carefully and was startled to see just how unsure Korra looked.

"Korra, I know you're the Avatar. But that doesn't make you perfect. I know there are people out there, who expect you to always have the right answer, but you won't and that's ok. Just be yourself and do what you feel is right. The rest will fall into place. As for Mako," Asami looked away then, out towards the ocean, trying to gather her thoughts.

"Mako loves you," Asami told Korra softly, finally turning back to look at the younger girl in the eye, the lights from the flames still dancing across her face and in her eyes. Those eyes were staring hard at Asami now and she swallowed, suddenly and oddly nervous.

"He loves you and he would do anything for you. But you can't expect him to be perfect either. You'll figure things out between you, I know it. Just give it time and patience. Even you can be patient Korra" Asami said the last part laughing softly and Korra grinned, warming Asami even further though she would never admit it.

Korra stayed quiet for a few moments before extinguishing the flame in her hands and standing quickly. Surprised, Asami stared up at Korra questioningly.

Korra reached out her hand with a smile, "Come on. It's getting late and it'll only get colder out here. We should head back."

Asami gripped her hand and pulled, standing quickly and noting how Korra's hands were still very warm from the fire she had produced for Asami.

"You're right. Let's go." Asami turned and together she and Korra started the long walk back to the guest houses. They were both quiet the whole way back and before she knew it, Asami found herself standing outside the guest house that had been set aside for her.

"Good night Korra. Thanks for walking me back." Asasmi told her, shivering again slightly.

"You're welcome. And thank you again for coming to find me…and well everything else." Korra told her quietly, still looking a bit lost.

Asami wanted very badly just then to hug her friend but something stopped her. It didn't seem right somehow and she was frustrated that she couldn't understand why.

"Go on inside and warm up city girl, wouldn't want you freezing up on us." Korra laughed at Asami, her eyes lighting up slightly.

"Yeah yeah, I will. Good night Korra."

"Good night Asami."

Hey look at that! A new chapter and it's not even an Author's Note! Thank you to the reviewer for the idea of going straight into the first night at the South Pole and Asami being unused to the cold, it gave me a great starting point.

More good news! I now officially have a Beta Reader. Yay! Thank you again Meg 3

With labor day weekend coming up, I'm planning on submitting again no later than this time next week. More to come that I think you all will enjoy before to get to Season 3 :D


	7. Chapter 7

The Road to Forever

Chapter 7

"I just wanted to tell you guys thank you. Really, for everything. I know that I probably shouldn't have asked for it but your help in getting my Dad back was...well just thank you." Korra told the group bashfully. They were settled into the kitchen on Varrick's yacht. After exploring the ship and discussing plans for when they reached Republic City, they had settled into the expansive kitchen to enjoy a small meal.

"Korra, you don't have to thank us! We're your friends and that's what friends do. Besides, after what Unaloq has done, we'll help you to the end." Mako told her.

"Mako's right Korra! We've got your back!" Bolin said grinning as he pumped his fist in the air and stuffed his mouth with more as Pabu tried to not so stealthily sneak his paw into the bowl.

Korra looked then at Asami who just smiled and nodded. Korra felt warmed by the support of her friends and knew she was lucky to have them. Team Avatar really was back in business.

There was a small crash and everyone turned to see Pabu with the bowl of noodles and broth now on his head. "Pabu! All you had to do was ask nicely!" Bolin shouted as the rest of the gang laughed.

"Hey...has anyone seen Varrick?" Asami asked when she was able to stop giggling at the sight of Naga cleaning the broth off of Pabu's head.

"He and Zhu Li went to go do his cucumber sponge bath…" Mako told her and shivered.

"Wow...is that really something the rich do? Pay their assistants to give them sponge baths? Asami, do you have that?." Bolin asked excitedly.

"No, no and no way" answered Asami dryly. "And on that fun note, I'm going to head to bed. Good night you guys!" Asami said as she waved and left the room.

"I think she has the right idea. Good night!." Korra told Mako and Bolin before she too exited the kitchen not far behind the engineer.

As Korra entered the hallway she noticed that Asami didn't head towards the rooms but instead toward the other side of the ship. Curious, she followed and soon found Asami in a decently sized 'workshop'. Varrick probably liked to tinker here when he was at sea as there were parts and tools strewn about on various work tables.

Korra watched as Asami sat down at one such work table and pulled over her glove and began taking it apart.

"Thought you were headed to bed?" Korra asked her.

Asami, not startled in the least, just smiled and kept working. "I thought I heard you behind me. I could ask you the same thing. I heard you tell the boys you were going to bed as well."

Korra blushed a little at being caught but she wasn't sure why it bothered her. "I saw you headed this direction. Thought I'd make sure you were ok."

Asami looked up then, her eyes thoughtful as she considered Korra for a moment before smiling. "We're on a boat in the middle of the ocean Korra. I'm pretty sure the most dangerous thing out here is the sight of Varrick in his cucumber bath."

Korra laughed and shook her head. She finally hopped up onto a nearby work table and watched as Asami continued to work on taking apart the glove.

"Ok, ok you got me. I was curious what you were up to. Why are you taking it apart?" Korra asked.

"I'm trying to make a couple adjustments to it. Mainly to the power level. I want to up the voltage setting but also make it so that I can better alter the setting in a fight. Right now it doesn't have much range. I'm hoping to fix that. Could come in handy soon."

Korra frowned and looked away, her thoughts turning to all the reasons why Asami was even working on her glove. The young engineer seemed to sense her friend had become subdued and looked up. She was startled to see Korra with such a dark look in her eyes.

"Korra? What's wrong?" Asami asked.

"Nothing really. I just hate that you feel like you have to do that. I hate that you're involved in all of this. Mako and Bolin too. You're all in danger and it's my fault. If I had just listened to Tenzin and my father about Unaloq from the start, I might have prevented all of this!" Korra nearly shouted the last part, slamming her fist on the work table.

Asami stayed silent as she watched her friend blame herself again for the problems in the world. She finally stood up and walked over to her, bending to pick up a screwdriver that had fallen to the floor.

"Korra...you are not to blame for everything that goes wrong in the world. Unaloq was...is...determined to take over the Southern Water Tribe. He's determined to have power no matter what. He was going to find a way to achieve his goals with or without your help." Asami told her.

"But I still helped him...I still betrayed my father." Korra whispered.

"Is that what this is really about? You think you betrayed Tonroq? Korra, you saved him! You did everything you could to stop him when you thought he was going after Unaloq and you had good reason to think he was! Everything you have done up to this point was because you truly believed you were doing the right thing. Now, we're going to get to Republic City and get help to make things right again. Ok?"

Korra nodded before looking again at the glove behind Asami. "I'm worried that one day that glove won't be enough to protect you Asami. That I won't be there to help you when that happens…." Korra told her softly.

Asami tensed and looked hard at the younger girl. "Are you saying I can't take care of myself because I'm a nonbender?"

"What?! No! That's not...no! I'm not saying that at all. I'm just as worried about not being there when something happens to Mako or Bolin. I just...don't want to fail you guys."

Asami was still tense, not entirely sure she believed Korra. But she could tell the Avatar was genuinely worried. "You won't fail Korra. And we're going to do everything we can not to fail you either. So don't worry so much, ok? Besides, I'm pretty resourceful even without the glove, remember?" Asami grinned finally.

Korra chuckled. "You're right. I'm going to head to bed, for real this time. Goodnight Asami."

"Goodnight Korra".

* * *

"Korra, good luck with General Iroh. I hope he's able to help." Asami told Korra as they left the dock.

"Thanks, me too. And hey...keep an eye out for more arrows if you're going to be hanging around Varrick."

"Yeah yeah, I know. Thanks for that by the way" said Asami, though she seemed tense and had frowned a little.

"Something wrong Asami?"

"No. Nothing's wrong. I'm going to get to work on setting up that shipment of mecha tanks."

"Oh, well ok. I'll see you later!" Korra smiled and ran off to find the General while Asami watched her leave.

Why was she so annoyed? Asami knew Korra hadn't meant anything with the arrow comment. The younger girl had genuinely saved her by pulling her back and out of the way of the arrow that maniac had shot blindfolded. So why did it bother Asami so much?

_Because she had to save you in the first place. She's a bender...the Avatar...she probably felt the arrow sailing through the air. Whereas you...you could have been killed and by Varrick of all people!_

"Dammit...I shouldn't let this bother me…" Asami muttered to herself. But it did bother her. She was beginning to feel helpless. Not being able to save her mother, failing to see the madness her father had fallen into until it was too late, and now being unable to save her family's company without the help of a _war_...what good was she?

"Stop it. You are Asami Sato and you are going to fix this. You're going to save the company, you're going to help stop this war and you're going to prove to everyone that you're worth something!" Asami whispered fiercely to herself before stomping off in the direction of her factory.

Deep down though, she could still hear the voice of doubt in her mind. Telling her she was going to fail everything. That she was going to fail them all...fail Korra. It was that last part that made Asami's heart seem to stutter and it angered her. "I need to stop letting her get to me. It doesn't make sense!" Asami growled as she continued towards the factory. It was time to get back into the work room and under an engine, the place she felt most at home and could think the best.


	8. Chapter 8

The Road to Forever

Chapter 8

'This can't be happening…' Asami thought to herself over and over as she paced her bedroom late that evening.

"All of the tanks, supplies, blueprints...it's all gone. How could I let this happen? I'm going to lose the company...I'm going to lose everything". Asami found she didn't even have the urge to cry anymore; or perhaps it was that she no longer had the ability. But crying wasn't going to solve her problems anyway, she knew.

Asami sat on the bench in front of the large bay windows in her bedroom and admired the view of the city. As beautiful as the view was, it wasn't the same as the view she had had from her humble room at Air Temple Island. She thought back to the evening Korra had joined her at her window and they had talked, _really_ talked for the first time. It had been that evening, more than anything else before it that had made Asami realize just how lucky she was to have Korra as her friend.

But at the thought of Korra, the memory of kissing Mako earlier that evening surfaced as well.

"Oh spirits, what am I going to do" Asami groaned.

Korra hadn't even been gone a week and was busy trying to stop a civil war no less! What had she been thinking in kissing Mako? Asami stared out at the bright lights of the city sadly.

As much as it pained her though to think of everything that had gone wrong, knowing Mako was still by her side was a comfort. She thought back on everything they had been through together and noted that no matter what, Mako really was always there for her. He still was, despite how hopeless things seemed to be.

In that moment, after seeing the empty warehouse for herself, Asami had felt as if she was floating away. Everything was wrong and it was her fault. She couldn't fix any of it and Asami felt like she was losing herself to the entire mess.

But Mako telling her he believed her, and his presence at her side had been like a lifeline that had reigned her in, had made her feel like she could hope again. So she had kissed him. His lips had felt exactly as she remembered; warm, soft and welcoming, despite the fact he hadn't returned the kiss.

It was the latter part that Asami kept telling herself was the reason the kiss had still been so different from before when they had been dating. He felt the same but...not. It was so difficult to describe but Asami knew something hadn't been right.

"It's because everything is just so messed up right now. Between of the company, Korra, the war, all of it. He just broke up with Korra, it wasn't the right time. Or maybe he thinks I'm not actually still interested in him; that I just lost myself in the moment. I need to give him time and maybe once I can work everything out, he and I can try again." Asami told herself as she stared not at the city beyond the window but instead at the reflection it portrayed.

Asami tried to ignore the look of disbelief in her own eyes.

* * *

Asami thought back to the first time she had flown one of the planes her father had invented. After initially having to learn how everything worked, she was excited to try out the incredible machine. Once she was in the air, she had tried every maneuver she could think of. She had spun over and over again before climbing as high the aircraft could go and then proceeded to dive. The feel of the wind rushing past her, the sound of the engine, the view of everything around and beneath her, it had all been exhilarating.

She had pulled up at the last possible moment from the dive and propelled the plane into yet another spin. Asami thought of that moment because as many times as she had spun and dove in the small aircraft, she had never felt as disoriented then as she does right in this very moment as she watches Korra and Mako together. Watches them kiss, and Mako do nothing to correct Korra about them still being a couple.

When Korra had returned, Asami had been ecstatic to see her friend safe. But hearing the news the Avatar had brought had quickly sobered Asami along with the rest of those gathered. Everyone had rushed to the prison to free Mako so together, Team Avatar could decide the next course of action.

But Korra wasn't supposed to run to Mako, wasn't supposed to kiss him, wasn't supposed to still love him. Of course, Asami wasn't supposed to kiss him either, but she had. And she wasn't supposed to be jealous, but she was. Yet what bothered Asami the most was the realization that yet again, she wasn't certain whom she was more jealous of between Korra and Mako, and it made her angry. The issue would have to wait for another time though. Saving the world, Asami knew, was the priority here, not her own confusing feelings.

* * *

"Please let them be ok...please" Asami whispered from the corner of the healing hut as she watched Katara continue to try her best to heal Jinora. Katara had already managed to heal Tonroq well enough that he was looking almost like his old self. But the worry on face mirrored everyone else's.

Asami cursed the fact that she wasn't with the rest of the group helping them in the Spirit World. She should be there fighting or helping somehow. But this waiting...this was killing her. She hated not knowing if her friends were ok or if the world was going to end at any moment.

'No. They're not going to fail. _Korra_'s not going to fail. I believe in her and she is going to win this fight' Asami thought sternly. Still, she worried.

"Asami dear, are you alright?" Senna asked her.

"Huh...oh yes. I'm fine. Just worried and wishing I could be doing more." Asami told her.

"I know the feeling. I know what it's like to be left behind while the fighting is going on out there and knowing the people you love most might not come back. This isn't the first time I've had to sit and wait." Senna told the younger girl sadly.

"Does it ever get any easier?"

"Not really," whispered Senna. "But whenever I would have to wait for Tonroq to come home, I would keep my spirits up by thinking of everything I wanted us to do when he got back, about all of the things I wanted to tell him. We were once invaded by a small but formidable group of raiders many years ago. Korra was young but was with the White Lotus doing her training at the time. Tonroq had led the rest of our warriors out to meet them. What should have been a quick defeat had turned into a two day nightmare none of us had anticipated."

Senna looked over at Tonroq and smiled softly as he stared out the window, watching for any sign of trouble or better yet, the group coming back in victory.

"For those two days, I didn't know if I would see him again. So I made a list in my mind. A list of what we were going to do once he got back. Some things were big, like traveling to the White Lotus compound and visiting with Korra at the next full moon. Other things were small, such as finally mending his favorite coat for him, or asking him to tell me his favorite hunting story for the thousandth time." Senna chuckled.

Asami smiled and realized then with a start that she was also crying slightly.

"I can tell you really love Tonroq, Senna. Korra is very lucky to have you both as parents." Asami told her.

"Thank you Asami, and yes I do. You'll find that when you truly love someone, the little things begin to matter just as much as the big ones. You look forward to all of it, the meals you share, the fights, the laughter and the tears. All of it is precious because in the end, it means you're together, and a love like that is worth waiting for".

Senna reached over to hug the taller girl and whispered to her softly, "they're going to be alright. I know it. You have to believe it too, you have to. Think about everything you want to do with them when they get back, everything you want to say, nothing is too big or too small. Just believe Asami. Believe in them."

With that, Senna went back over to the healing pool to assist Katara however she could.

Asami stared off into the distance through her own window and thought about her friends. She began to make her own list. 'I want all of us to go out to dinner together and talk about nothing and everything. I want to teach Korra how to drive a car because it will probably be hilarious and fun. I'm going to convince Mako to finally spar with me, his electricity vs my glove to see just how strong I've made it. I need to show Korra my mother's book collection about the adventures of the Avatar. Bolin needs a proper plane ride where he's actually in the seat so he can really experience the fun of it...though that might take some convincing. Spend more time with Korra…'

It was then Asami realized that she hadn't thought about taking Mako on a date, about them being together as a couple, about being able to kiss him again. She was worried about him and missed him just then, yes. But somehow, she didn't feel like she thought she would...or should. It was so confusing.

Just then she heard Senna and Katara gasp and Asami turned to find Jinora had opened her eyes. She was awake!

Jinora reached for her Grandmother and hugged her tightly as she told her she missed her.

"What about Korra? And the others?" Asami asked. _Korra…_.

"Don't worry, they're alright. Korra saved the world." _Korra was safe…._

Asami smiled at Jinora. As worried as she had been, she knew deep down that Korra wouldn't fail them, because that was Korra.

Asami knew that it wasn't Mako that she missed and worried for the most. As much as she loved Mako, and she did, he wasn't the one she wanted to make a list for. 'Now that this is over, Asami thought, 'it's time I stop running from this. It's time to figure out exactly how I feel about Korra, no matter what those feelings might be.'

* * *

And thus ends Season 2…..Finally. Now that I've powered my way through Season 2, I can jump into 3 which I think I'm going to have a lot of fun with. Hope to get more posted soon. Remember friends, I love reviews. Tell me what you liked, what you hated, what you'd have changed, all of it. Inspires me write all the more. Thank you for reading so far!


	9. Chapter 9

The Road to Forever

Chapter 9

"Hey, mind if I join you?" Mako turned from the rail of the upper deck to find Asami walking towards him.

"Uh sure. I don't mind the company" he told her.

"So, you wanna tell me why you're up here sulking? Asami asked as she joined him at the railing and gazed out at the open sea and cloudy sky before them. They were headed back to Republic City with Korra and Bolin. Hopefully they were making the trip for the last time, at least for a while. Looking downward and closer to the bow of the ship, Asami could see Korra was practicing her forms.

"I'm not sulking. Just...thinking...really hard." Mako told her and she chuckled as he blushed a little.

"Right," she said smiling. "Well then, what are you thinking so hard about?"

Mako was silent for a few moments and Asami frowned slightly, worried something was really wrong.

"Korra and I broke up...again. She remembered what happened and we both agreed that it was for the best. But it still hurts, you know?"

"Yeah. I get it. But it's supposed to hurt, Mako. It just means that you really care for her, and that means a lot, even if you can't be together. It's a special thing, to care about someone that much." Asami told him quietly.

Mako looked at her, smiled slightly before looking back to Korra as the young Avatar continue to practice her forms. . "You're right, I suppose."

"Listen, Mako. I know things have been...strange...between us lately." Asami began, facing Mako nervously. "You had only just broken up with Korra and then I kissed you. I know I moved very fast but everything was just so messed up at the time and you were there when I really needed someone I could trust..."

"Asami, you don't have to explain, really. I was glad to be there. And well...yeah, you and I have always had something special-"

"I'm just so glad to have you as my friend, Mako." Asami cut in, staring intently at the Firebender.

Mako looked surprised for a moment but then smiled a little. "I'll always be your friend Asami." Mako looked up then. "You know, I think I'll head inside now. Looks like it's probably going to rain soon."

"Thank you Mako." Asami told him as he headed off. He nodded to her with a smile before heading into the ship.

Asami decided then to climb down to the main deck of the ship and check on Korra. As she approached, she noticed Korra had an intense look of concentration on her face as she moved from one stance to another in smooth motions.

Staying quiet, Asami continued to watch Korra work through each form, mesmerized at the combination of different techniques. Finally, Korra reached the end of the last form and stood still a moment, breathing deeply before bowing her head. When she looked up finally, she found Asami staring at her smiling.

"I'm sorry, did I interrupt you?" Asami asked.

"No, not at all. I had come out here to meditate but it wasn't so going well. I decided to work on my forms instead." Korra told her as she reached for a bottle water and drank greedily.

"What happened with your mediation? If..if you don't mind my asking that is." Asami stammered.

"Oh no, it's fine, I don't mind. It's just, well I was never very good at meditating. Sitting still and doing nothing but breathing never really appealed to me." Korra grinned.

Asami just grinned. "Knowing you, that doesn't really surprise me."

"Ha ha. I've been getting better at it though. Being able to reach the spirit world was amazing. It still takes some effort but I manage to get there on my own now. I still can't seem to connect with any of my past lives though." Korra told Asami sadly as she leaned with her back against the rail of the ship.

"Korra, I'm so sorry. I can't even imagine how that must feel." Asami told her, going to stand next to her young friend.

"Thanks" muttered Korra. "I never realized how alone I could feel without my connection to them. I've spoken to Aang before or at other times felt his presence guiding me. It made me feel safe. I know from what Tenzin told me that Aang was able to reach out to his..our...past lives and seek their help and advice many times. They helped him a great deal. So knowing that as I go on being the Avatar that I won't have that same ability, it's terrifying." Korra said quietly and Asami was alarmed to see her friend, her strong and stubborn Korra, had tears in her eyes. " Unalaq didn't just destroy my connection with them, he destroyed the one part of myself I thought I would always be able to count on."

"Korra, I can't claim to know how you feel, not really. Losing my mom and then losing my dad later on...I realized I had to start relying on myself. That I didn't have them to show me my path. But then I realized that I had to find it on my own. That doesn't mean though, that I didn't have support too. I had you, Mako, Bolin, even Tenzin. You all helped me so much." Asami told her.

"I'm not going to tell you that you're going to be a great Avatar Korra, because you already _are."_ Asami told her firmly as she placed her hands on the younger girl's shoulders. "It's like you said, this is a new age. It's scary to face the unknown but you have your friends and family to help you. We're not going anywhere. We may not be the spirits of the old Avatars, but we're still here and we'll do whatever it takes to help you no matter what. So you're never alone, got that?"

Korra was silent for a moment but then smiled and she looked into Asami's eyes. "Got it. Thanks Asami. Guess I needed the pep talk."

"No problem. If you ever feel like you need another one, just let me know, I'll be around." Asami smirked.

Korra laughed. "I'll remember that." Korra looked around then back at Asami and grinned. "Hey, you wanna spar?"

Asami looked shocked at the younger girl. "Really? Yeah, I'd love to!" Asami's excitement evident as she followed Korra to the center of the ship.

"Great!" Korra told her laughing before centering herself and looking at her opponent seriously.

The two young women faced off, circling each other slowly, neither committing to being the first to attack until Korra launched forward, going in for a strike against Asami's chest which the older girl deftly blocked and returned with a spinning kick to Korra's head. Thankfully, Korra ducked and on the two went for the next few minutes. Both trading blow after blow, but neither really able to land a solid hit.

Both were breathing heavily when Asami saw an opening. She rushed forward and feigned a strike to Korra's face. As Korra went to block, the engineer leapt up and locked one leg under Korra's arm and the other around her neck before using her momentum and body weight to propel Korra over her head. Korra landed hard on the deck of the ship and before she could blink, Asami had her pinned with her knee to the Avatar's neck.

"Ok...whoa, you got me!" Korra told her laughing nervously.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Asami gasped before jumping and reaching down to pull Korra back up.

"Sorry? Are you kidding? That move was great! You have to teach it to me!" Korra told her excitedly as she hopped back up.

"So...you're not mad?" Asami asked her nervously.

"What? Why would I be mad?" Korra asked Asami.

'_Because every guy I ever dated hated to spar with me, especially when I won. Even Mako had a hard time with it sometimes.' _Asami thought to herself.

"Well we were just supposed to be sparring and that was kind of an...intense move I guess?" Asami stammered nervously. "And well, because I..I-"

"Because you won?" Korra grinned. "Look, that was a great move and again you're going to have to teach it to me along with any others like it. As for winning, I may be the Avatar but that doesn't make me the perfect fighter Asami. I've lost plenty of fights I assure you. But every time I lose, I learned something new too. So really, don't worry about it. If we're going to be sparring regularly, I want you to do your best every time!"

"Regularly huh?" Asami grinned at her friend.

"Absolutely" Korra told her.

"Well ok then. To do that take down this is what you have to do…" Asami began showing Korra the different steps to the move but before long, she felt a few droplets of rainfall on her face. Looking up, she realized the clouds above them had darkened considerably. The rain began softly sprinkling before falling more steadily, soaking the two sparring partners quickly.

"So much for the lesson!" Asami laughed while Korra just smiled. In one smooth motion, the Avatar thrust her arms out to the side while standing perfectly straight. Suddenly, the rain stopped...or rather, it gathered around them in small droplets as a bubble of water protected them above.

Asami stood there in awe for a moment before smiling at her friend. "Guess I'm not the only one who knows a few tricks."

Korra laughed and walked with Asami to the door leading to the inside of their ship, keeping the bubble above them going to protect them from the falling rain. Though they still had to contend with the droplets that Korra had halted.

"Katara showed me how to do this. She was a really great teacher" Korra said as they stepped inside the ship and Korra released her hold on the water.

"I bet! Compared to Katara, I can't imagine I could really show you anything special." Asami told her as she began to wring the water out of her hair.

"Asami, I respect and admire ALL of my teachers. That includes you too. Don't sell yourself short, ok?" Korra told her.

"I'll remember that. Thanks Korra. Now come on, let's get some food." said Asami blushing slightly as she lead her friend to the kitchen. She was definitely going to have to spar with Korra more often in the future.

* * *

Season 3, yay! Surprised myself with getting this out today. Also, thank you to those who have reviewed. That includes KibaPT for reminding me that it's TonrAq, not TonrOq. I always forget so now I'll be going back through the chapters to correct that lol. Thanks again guys and as always, I love me some reviews.


	10. Chapter 10

The Road to Forever

Chapter 10

"Avatar Korra! It's been a week since you returned! Just what is it exactly you plan to do about these vines?!" shouted President Raiko, the vein in his forehead pulsing savagely.

"Look Mr. President, I'm doing everything I can. I WILL find a way to get rid of the vines. Until then, why don't you just try being happy that the city is at least still standing!" shouted Korra back at him before storming out of the President's office.

"Well, that could have gone better…" whispered Asami as she caught up with Asami on her way out.

"No kidding. I knew he didn't like me, but I didn't think it was this bad" Korra sulked.

"Hey, I thought he had invited us to this meeting to actually talk about how to make the city better. Not attack you just because you couldn't give him the answer he wanted. That wasn't right of him. But to be fair, he has the whole city after him as much as they are you to fix this. It can't be easy" Asami told her.

"You're right," Korra agreed. "I just wish he'd _listen_ for a change instead of expecting me to always have the answer to every problem."

"Well you may not have the answer yet, but you will. I know it! Now, come on. Forget about Raiko. Let's get some lunch! Bolin and Mako should be waiting for us by now."

As Korra and Asami entered Narook's, they quickly found Bolin seated at one of the back tables by himself. Well, he did have Pabu with him, but Mako was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey Bolin! Where's Mako?" Korra asked.

"He said he couldn't make it because he had to check out a lead on a case he's working. Super-secret detective stuff apparently" Bolin muttered the last and made quotation marks in the air, clearly displeased with his brother.

"Well I'm sure it was important. He'll probably be able to join us next time." Asami smiled at the Earthbender before sitting at the table on his left while Korra sat to his right.

"Yeah I know. But I've barely seen him since we got back to Republic City. He's still sleeping at the station, taking every shift he can. I'm starting to get worried about him."

"Bolin, you really don't need to worry so much about Mako. I'm not sure what's going on with him but whatever it is, he'll be fine. You both will! He's your brother; he's not going anywhere, ok?" Korra told him smiling. Bolin smiled back and nodded at her.

"Alright then, so what's good here?" Asami asked.

"Wait, you've never been here before?" Bolin's jaw dropped in surprise when Asami shook her head.

"But-but you've lived here all your life! How have you have never been to Narook's Seaweed Noodlery before?!" sputtered Bolin.

"It's not a big deal, Bolin. Republic City is a big place with a lot of different places to eat. And I had heard of Narook's. I just haven't come by before." Asami told him calmly.

"Is that why you suggested we eat here, because you wanted to try it?" Korra asked her, looking curiously at the older girl and wondering why she seemed to be blushing the slightest bit.

"Well…having been to the South Pole now a couple of times, I found that I really enjoyed the food. So I figured why not go to the best place in Republic City for Water Tribe food that there is? It's not a big deal…" muttered Asami as she stared intently at her menu.

"No worries Asami. I'm glad you suggested this place, it's definitely my favorite. Here, you should definitely try this…" Korra smiled at her as she leaned over the table and pointed at something on the menu.

As Korra was discussing different items on the menu with Asami, she vaguely heard the door to the restaurant open but didn't pay any attention to it. At least not until she heard Bolin groan next to her.

"Oh no…not him again…" muttered Bolin.

Korra and Asami both turned to find Tahno walking into the restaurant alone. He spotted the trio and smiled before walking over.

"Avatar, pleasure to see you here" Tahno said smiling before noticing Asami and his smile grew wider as the Engineer glared slightly at him.

"Hello Tahno. No posse today?" Korra asked him, also smiling at the water bender.

"Nah, not today. Sometimes a guy has to be alone with his thoughts, you know? Oh, hey Bolin…" Tahno said the last, finally noticing the Fire Ferret was at the table and looking back and forth between him and Korra worriedly.

"Look, Tahno, we don't want any trouble…" Bolin started.

"Bolin, relax. Tahno and I are good, right Tahno?" Korra said smiling again.

"Are you kidding? After Korra gave me back my bending, she can knock me out any time she wants." Tahno laughed before his face grew serious. "Look, about that. I realized after I got back my bending that I never really thanked you for it in all the excitement. After how much of a jerk I was to you, I would have understood you not giving it back. But you did anyway, despite everything. So…thank you." Tahno held out his hand, surprising Korra before she smiled and stood up, grasping his arm back tightly.

"Apology accepted. For the record, you were a jerk but I'm glad I could help."

Tahno laughed and nodded at the Avatar who shocked him further by inviting him to join them for lunch, not noticing the looks of dismay on her friends' faces.

"Sure, I got nowhere else to be right now."

After the four of them placed their orders with the waiter, Bolin asked Tahno if he and the Wolfbats were ready for the upcoming season.

"Actually, I left the team" Tahno told them casually.

"What?! But-but that team was your whole life!" Bolin gasped.

"Exactly, it was my whole life. And then Amon took my bending away and I had nothing left. I realized that without my bending, without the ability to play in the pro-bending league, there was nothing left for me. Even when I was playing, I couldn't win without cheating. For those weeks after Amon took away what I thought was the best thing about myself, I hit bottom." Tahno grew quiet and stared into space for a moment, his eyes unfocused.

"Do you have any idea what it is like to realize that everything you have and do is based around something that's gone and may never come back? Where does something like that leave a person? I was so lost one day, I ended up picking up my old trombone and playing it for the first time in years. And you know what? It felt really, really good. Best I had felt in a long time. I don't want to lose that feeling again." Tahno told them before taking a drink and looking at them with a big smile.

"So I've decided to quite the league and start up a band. It's just me so far but something tells me I'll be able to find some other bandmates before long."

"That's really great, Tahno. We're happy for you." Asami told him Tahno who looked at her grinned.

"Thanks Asami. You know, now that I won't be so busy preparing for the tournament, maybe you and I could try another date some time. What do you say?" asked Tahno, his trademark grin back in place.

"You guys used to date?" muttered Korra, looking between the two of them as she felt like something heavy had settled in the pit of her stomach.

"Not exactly" "Yes!" Asami and Tahno both said at the same time.

"Tahno, we went on one date two years ago and have barely spoken since" Asami glared at him.

"Well yeah, but it was a very memorable date!" Tahno told her.

"I dumped a bowl a noodles in your lap and shoved a piece of cake in your face. So yeah, I'd say it was pretty memorable" Asami told him drily.

"Ok ok, so I was being a jerk, I admit that! But I've changed, I'm a new man! I'm-I'm in a band now, or at least I will be. Surely you could give a guy another chance?" Tahno pleaded with her while Korra and Bolin just stared at the two of them.

Asami was quiet a moment before glancing quickly at Korra and then back to Tahno. "Look, I'm sorry Tahno. I'm just…I'm not interested in a relationship right now. What with everything going on with the company, rebuilding the city…I just can't. But, I'd be happy to be your friend, if that's ok?" Asami held her hand out to the dejected musician who shrugged and then took her hand.

"Well, you can't blame a guy for trying. Guess I should take this as a lesson to be more grateful about what I have right in front of me when it's there. Thanks Asami, and just so you know, any guy would be lucky to have you" Tahno told her seriously.

Asami smiled and thanked him as their food arrived. Talk around the table lightened considerably from then on as the group focused on their meal. But Korra found herself sneaking curious glances at Asami the rest of their stay.

As Korra and Asami walked back to where Asami had parked her Satomobile, Korra continued to sneak glances at Asami.

"Korra, you've been staring at me for a while now. What's up?" Asami laughed.

"Huh? Oh…uh sorry. It's nothing." Korra told her, trying to ignore the heat rushing to her cheeks.

"C'mon Korra, tell me. What is it?" asked the older girl as they stopped at the car.

"Well, I guess I'm just having a hard time picturing you out on a date with Tahno. Why would you go out with him of all people?" Korra asked her.

Asami raised an eyebrow at the younger girl before shrugging softly. "It was two years ago and we met at one of my father's parties. He was very charming and polite though I wasn't really that interested in him. But when he asked me out, I figured why not give it a shot. We ended up going to a restaurant on the pier but the Tahno who showed up for our date wasn't the Tahno I had met at the party. He was arrogant and kept calling me 'babe'. Then he had the nerve to ask if I was too much of a daddy's girl to risk stopping by his place after dinner."

"You're kidding...!" Korra whispered.

"Nope. That was when I decided dinner was over and poured the bowl of noodles in his lap and grabbed a dessert off the plate of a waiter walking by and shoved it in his face. I told him to never contact me again and walked out. Honestly, today was the first time he and I have spoken since then. Not for lack of trying on his part though. He sent me flowers for weeks afterwards and kept reaching out but I ignored him until he finally gave up." Asami explained as she leaned again the hood of her car.

"Wow. Well, good for you. He really was a jerk and I had such a hard time picturing you with him, or anyone like that really" Korra chuckled.

Asami laughed, "Yeah I like to think I have slightly better taste than that. "

Korra grinned as she hopped into the passenger seat, Asami sliding into the driver's.

"He was right about one thing though you know," Korra told her.

"What's that?" Asami asked as she pulled out into traffic.

"Any one would be lucky to have you" Korra told her, smiling widely at the older girl who blushed and smiled back, trying to focus on the road.

"Anyone would be lucky to have you too Korra."

Oh come on, like Tahno and Asami HAVEN'T crossed paths at some point. I can see Tahno eyeing Asami as a rich prize and Asami figuring it out pretty quickly. So I thought I'd write this scene about it. Hope you like it.


	11. Chapter 11

The Road to Forever

Chapter 11

"...you think of these designs Ms. Sato?...Ms. Sato?" Asami startled from her thoughts as she realized she had missed most of what Lee had been presenting.

She fought the urge to blush as she had been so busy thinking about her driving lesson with Korra earlier that day and their talk that she hadn't been paying enough attention to her work since returning.

"I'm sorry Lee. I got distracted thinking about all of the projects we have coming up" Asami lied smoothly. "But I have seen your designs and frankly Lee, they're brilliant. Please work with Hoshi in production to determine a roll out plan and we can meet again then. Does that work for you?" Asami asked him, firmly back to business.

"Yes Ms. Sato, of course and thank you for the praise. It's been an honor working with you and I look forward to future ventures." Lee bowed formally and Asami had to fight not to smile at the slightly older but still quite young man who was way too serious for his own good. In fact, Asami was certain she had never even seen him smile or crack a joke.

"Yes well the company is lucky to have you Lee. The new model airship you helped us build is simply incredible. I know your upcoming work will be stellar as well. Come on, I'll walk you out." Asami led Lee out the door of the main conference room where they had reviewing his designs for the new rail system when they were both assaulted with the noise and excitement of the main floor. Everyone was talking animatedly, some seemed worried and even scared while others seemed happy but for the life of her Asami couldn't figure out what all the excitement was about.

"Maya! What's going on?" Asami asked as she rushed over to the secretary.

"We only just heard the news on the radio! President Raiko has banished Avatar Korra from the city! She's leaving! Oh...what are we going to do about the vines without the Avatar here?!" Wailed Maya.

Asami stood there stunned and felt like her body had suddenly filled with lead. Korra banished from the city? But...it's not possible!

"President Raiko can't do that! She's the Avatar!" Asami finally gasped.

"And what good is she!? Those vines are still here and they've destroyed half my house! What's the point of having her around if she can't even fix that!" shouted someone further back in the room but Asami couldn't see who it was.

"You idiot! If it wasn't for her that giant would have destroyed the city weeks ago. What happens if another one of them shows up and she's not here. This is bad news I'm telling you".

Asami was growing more and more agitated with the useless arguing amongst the staff. She had to get out of there and find Korra.

"Maya, I'm not taking any more meetings today and hold my calls. In fact, I'm taking the rest of the evening off." Asami told her as she hurried to grab her belongings before heading out the door leaving a stunned secretary and Lee behind.

* * *

Korra sat on the rail of the gazebo looking out at the open sea and admiring the wash of colors that danced along the sky from the setting sun. She would miss this spot, she knew. Memories of hundreds of failed meditations aside, the spot was still one of her favorites because of this perfect view. Who knew how long it would be before she would get to see it again?

"Korra?"

Korra turned and was surprised to see Asami walking towards her hesitantly.

"Hey Asami, what are you doing here?"

"I heard the news, that President Raiko banished you and I rushed over immediately. What are you going to do? He can't do this, you're the Avatar! He can't actually force you to leave. We'll fight back, get the people back on your side, we'll...we'll..." Asami stuttered the last part, struggling to find the right words.

"Whoa, Asami, calm down. It's ok! I don't want to stay. Well, that's not totally true. I do want to stay, but I also don't…" Korra was now muttering.

"You...you want to leave?" Asami whispered and tried to ignore how much it pained her to think that Korra didn't want to stay in Republic City.

"Tenzin and I, along with a few of the others, are going to go to the Earth Kingdom to search for more newly awakened Air Benders. This is something I feel I'm actually meant to do. Think about it Asami! Rebuilding the Air Nation. It was Aang's greatest dream and...this feels so right."

Asami looked at her friend and realized she had been selfish. She was so worried about Korra leaving and missing her that she hadn't thought about what Korra might do. Realizing the monumental task she was taking upon herself, Asami felt even more guilty.

"I'm really proud of you Korra. What you're doing, it's incredible. I still hate what Raiko did, but now you can get out and see the world."

"Yeah. It's going to be amazing. I just wish you were coming with us Asami. It's really the only thing that would make this whole thing perfect." Korra told her as she smiled at the taller girl who stood stunned for a moment.

"I wish I could go too. But everything going on with the company and the city...I just don't think I can."

Korra's face fell, like she had almost hoped that Asami would say she was wrong, that she was going with them afterall.

"It's alright Asami. Raiko can't really keep me away forever. I'll be back sooner than you think and I'll make sure to write often. You'll probably be so busy rebuilding the city that you'll hardly notice I'm gone." Korra chuckled the last but looked away from Asami and back out to the sea where the last of the sun was slowly sinking beneath the horizon. The colors danced across the waves in one final performance before darkness finally took hold.

Asami stepped closer to Korra and placed her hand softly on the younger girl's shoulder.

"Korra…" Asami started, her voice gentle but firm and Korra turned to stare at Asami.

"I would notice you being gone even if it were only for a day. You're my best friend so don't ever think that I wouldn't notice, or that I wouldn't miss you. Ok?" Asami's eyes held Korra's for moments that seemed to stretch into forever. Finally Korra smiled and nodded.

"I'm really going to miss you too Asami."

They were silent for a while longer as they both stared out into the sky now that the stars had come out. Enjoying the sound of the crashing waves below them, they both tried to feel at peace but struggled.

"How are you getting to the Earth Kingdom?" Asami suddenly asked.

"Oh, uh well I guess we're going to fly there on Oogi. I think it's just going to be me, Tenzin, Bumi, Jinora, Bolin and Mako if he makes up his mind about going. We should all fit fine." Korra told her.

Asami thought about Korra flying around the Earth Kingdom on a Sky Bison with Mako and felt cold inside. Why did the thought bother her so much? She shouldn't be jealous Asami thought to herself. It was silly…

"Helllooooo...Asami? You ok in there?" laughed Korra, waving her hand in front of Asami's face.

"Oh sorry, got distracted for a minute. That's been happening a lot today." Asami blushed but grinned at her friend who laughed.

"What were you thinking about?" Korra asked as she finally stopped laughing.

Asami stared at Korra for a moment, thinking of Korra and Mako together, of wanting to spend more time with her herself so she could better get to know the girl. Then Asami smiled as she realized she'd made her decision the moment she'd left her office, she just hadn't realized it until right then.

"I was thinking that Future Industries has a brand new airship that could use a good maiden voyage to test her out. How about flying to the Earth Kingdom first class with the head of Future Industries as your personal pilot?"

* * *

Yep. Asami Sato, who is dedicated to rebuilding her family's company and reputation is going to drop everything to go with Korra to the Earth Kingdom out of nowhere. Nevermind that Varrick getting arrested puts her back in control of the company. Nevermind that she's probably netting lots of work due to the vines and damage in the city. She's going to leave all of that and go to the Earth Kingdom with Korra just because. Nope, not buying it. Home girl was smitten and wanted to figure out what it was she feeling about Korra. That's my headcannon anyway.

I do need to write more from Korra's perspective but Asami just comes more naturally to me oddly enough. I have no idea why. But since this is the season where I feel like things really get going between them, more from Korra's point of view is going to be necessary. So it's coming never fear.

As always, thank you for reading and remember, reviews are my lifeblood. :D


	12. Chapter 12

The Road to Forever

Chapter 12

"Ladies and gentleman! I don't believe it! I can't believe it! The Red Sands Rabaroos have managed to overcome all the odds and win this tournament! It's simply incredible! What a knockout! What a stupendous display!" The commentator shouted in excitement as the small group huddled around the radio listening in awe.

"Wow! I can't believe they did it!" exclaimed Mako.

"No kidding! I mean, those guys used to be pushovers. This is so great!" Bolin said as he pumped his fist in the air.

"Yeah yeah, you don't know need to get so excited kid. Fair is fair, here you go" muttered Bumi as he handed Bolin 20 Yuan.

"Pleasure doing business with you sir!" Bolin winked at Bumi, grinning.

"If it makes you feel any better Bumi, I really thought the Tigerdillos were going to cream the Rabaroos too. It seemed like a fairly safe bet" Korra told him, Asami nodding in agreement.

"Hmph. I say it serves you right Bumi for gambling at all." Tenzin told him as he walked into the room, his face as disapproving as ever and Korra had to fight not to laugh.

"Yes _mother_" Bumi growled back. "I seem to recall a few bets with _you_ back in the day so don't get all self righteous with me!"

"Tenzin used to gamble?!" Asami gasped.

"No. Way." Bolin just stared at the Air Bending Master who was turning an interesting shade of purple.

"That was a long time ago and I've grown up since then! Something you might consider trying Bumi!"

"Oh come off it little brother. You're just sore because the last two potential recruits decided not to join your holiness" Bumi said as he sat back and smirked.

Korra could see the vein pulsing above Tenzin's left eye and knew things were about to get very bad.

"Well! Regardless of who won that was a really great match. But whew...I'm tired. How about you guys? You guys are tired too right? Asami?" Korra pressed as she stood up and exaggerated a yawn.

"Oh! Yeah, really tired. We should probably head out. Um, how about you guys?" Asami asked Mako and Bolin as she stood, mimicking Korra.

"Really tired. Let's go Bolin" Mako agreed who grabbed his confused brother and dragged him along while they all made a hasty exit away from the two brothers.

Once they had all managed to escape the meeting area, the group stood around awkwardly as they ignored the shouts from behind them.

"Glad we got away from that fight. I do not want to be anywhere near Tenzin or Bumi for a bit. Tenzin looked really mad" Asami shuddered.

"No kidding. So, anyone have any ideas for something else to do?" Korra asked.

"I'm gonna head to the kitchen and see what I can scrounge up. Winning a bet always makes me hungry!" Bolin told them as he rushed off toward the kitchen.

Laughing, Korra looked at Mako. "What about you? The three of us can still hang out. Maybe we could play some Pai Sho or something."

"Uh...well...uh ladies..I think I'll head off to bed for real. It is pretty late after all" Mako muttered.

"Mako, the sun hasn't even set yet" Asami said, her eyebrow raised as she looked at Mako.

"Uh yes...well, early to bed early to rise and all. G-goodnight Avatar Korra...Miss Sato." Mako stuttered, looking back and forth between the two young women before rushing off.

Korra sighed. "Do you think he'll ever NOT be horribly awkward around us?" Korra asked Asami.

"I hope so. It used to be kind of funny but now it's just ridiculous. Oh well. Still want to find something to do?" Asami asked.

"Definitely. Have something in mind?"

Asami grinned and grabbed Korra's hand, "Come on! You'll love this!"

"What are we doing up here?" Korra asked. Asami had taken her up to the Captain's deck. Asami had given Korra and the rest of the crew a tour of the entire airship when they had first set off and this had been Asami's favorite place to show them. Korra had just felt overwhelmed by all of the controls, although the view was spectacular.

"You'll see!" Asami grinned before walking up to Captain Osano.

"Good evening Captain!"

"Miss Sato! Good evening to you as well! What can I do for you?" The Captain asked, smiling jovially. He was an older gentleman but very fit and had kind eyes to go with his salt and pepper hair. Korra had liked him instantly.

"I was thinking you might like a break. I wanted to show Korra how to fly the airship. Do you mind?"

"Not at all ma'am! In fact, I would very much like some tea about now. The airship is all yours ma'am" Captain Osano told Asami as he gave her the wheel which she took expertly. He bowed to them both before heading off in the direction of the kitchen.

Korra just looked at Asami as if she had grown another head. "You're going to teach me to fly this thing? Are you sure? I didn't exactly do very well learning to drive if you remember."

"You did just fine Korra. It wasn't your fault that vine suddenly grew out onto the street. Now come on, you'll be great, I promise!" Asami assured her.

Korra was not feeling as confident as Asami clearly was but she also didn't want to turn the older girl down. So stepped forward and grabbed the wheel from Asami who had stepped back. Suddenly, she was the one in the control and she nervously held the wheel in a death grip.

Asami chuckled from behind her. "You can relax a little Korra. Keep holding the wheel like that and you're going to break it."

"I am relaxed! Totally relaxed. I've got this!" Korra told her nervously, not daring to look away from the front windows. They were flying through an area that was mostly empty plains with the occasional plateaus and a few small mountains in the distance. They really couldn't have been flying over a better area for Korra to learn how to fly. But she was still nervous and held the wheel tightly, her knuckles white.

"Here, let me help you" Asami said, a smile in her voice as she stepped up closer behind Korra and reached around her to place her hands on top of the Avatar's.

"Just relax. I won't let you hit anything. I promise, you can do this Korra" whispered Asami, her lips dangerously close to Korra's left ear and Korra felt a blush rising up her neck and to her cheeks. Why was she suddenly even more nervous than before?

Gradually, Korra allowed her hands to relax their grip on the wheel more and more as she allowed Asami's warm hands to guide her. Asami's hands were mostly soft with the occasional callous here and there from working in her shop. Soon, Korra began to feel at ease as she guided the airship over the plains with Asami standing behind her.

"See? I knew you could it. It's really not that hard. We'll make you an airship Captain yet!" Asami chuckled and her breath tickled Korra's ear startling her enough that she lost her grip on the wheel for a moment.

"Whoa! Sorry, sorry I uh...got distracted for a moment. Anyway, uh, thank you for bringing me up here Asami. This is really fun" said Korra as she turned her head to smile at the older girl who face was surprisingly close to her own.

"You're very welcome Korra" Asami told her quietly, a soft smile on her face.

Korra turned back quickly and tried to focus on their surroundings. She didn't want to be responsible for crashing the airship into the one mountain she could see in the distance. She'd never live it down. But she was finding it very difficult to concentrate and she couldn't really understand what was going on. It wasn't like she had never been close to Asami before. They had hung out together plenty of times, had hugged, and grabbed one another's hands...why did this feel so different?

Korra continued to stew but tried not to show that something was bothering her. Asami still stood behind her with her hands over Korra's and Korra felt herself smile a little that they were still there. 'This is silly' thought Korra. 'Why are you being so weird!? It's just Asami…' But then Korra had the thought that Asami had never really been 'just' anything to her.

The two young women stood there quietly for some time just enjoying the view of the sun setting in the distance, its warm rays fading softly as the first stars began to come out and light up the darkening sky.

"Well Ladies, I do thank you for that chance to grab some tea. Mind if I take back over or would you like to stay a little longer?" asked Captain Osano as he came back up to the deck.

The two girls jumped apart quickly and for some reason Korra felt like she had been caught, but doing what she had no idea.

"I think we're good Captain. Thank you for letting us take the wheel! Please say hi to Uri for me when she comes up to relieve you" Asami told him politely.

"I'll do just that, thank you Miss Sato" Captain Osano bowed. Korra followed Asami down to the main area and to the hall where their rooms were. Korra didn't say a word as Asami stopped in front of the door leading to her room which was just across the hall from Korra's own.

"Well, I know it's still early but I think I'll head in for the night as well" Asami said quietly.

"Yeah...yeah me too. I might even try to meditate" Korra muttered distracted.

"Goodnight Korra."

"Goodnight Asami."

Nothing like a little sexual tension on an airship! And yes there is an airship crew because OF COURSE THERE WAS. Also, special shout out to Thundercatroar for that beast of a review. We are totally on the same page dude. Thank you all!


	13. Chapter 13

The Road to Forever

Chapter 13

"We'll stay docked here for the rest of the day to refuel and take a break then we'll head back out tomorrow" Tenzin told the group dejectedly. His inability to sell the greatness of the Air Nation through vegetarianism clearly troubling him as he stalked off back towards his room.

"To be honest with you, I'm not sure there's anything he could have said to that guy to get him to join" Korra told Jinora as they also headed inside the airship.

"You're probably right. I'm going to go check on Dad. Later Korra!" Jinora shouted as she ran off after her father.

Korra decided to go in search of Asami. The engineer had declined to go with them to the town on this trip, deciding instead to stay in and probably enjoy the quiet for a bit. Not that Korra could blame her. Things involving their group were seldom quiet.

Korra tried to think about where to find the older girl after searching what seemed like the entire airship. She wasn't in the main room at the large table studying their map, she wasn't in her room, nor was Asami in the small, well stocked library. Korra looked up to the Captain's deck and saw Asami wasn't there either. Then the memory of a few nights earlier when Asami had been teaching Korra to pilot the airship flashed and Korra found herself blushing.

'What is the matter with me?' Korra asked herself, bewildered. Ever since the other night, Korra kept reliving the memory of Asami standing so close to her, Asami's hands on top of her own, Asami's breath on Korra's ear...It was an addicting memory that she couldn't stop herself from thinking about over and over. Korra kept trying to analyze exactly what had her so flustered from the experience.

The obvious had of course occurred to Korra: that she was attracted to Asami. And it was true that Korra had always thought Asami to be very beautiful. She was even still a little jealous at times of just how beautiful Asami really was. But even though Korra had always thought of her as beautiful, she had never really thought of Asami _like that_ before.

'There was that time she got through the wind gates, she _had_ been pretty amazing…' Korra thought to herself. 'But...it was just how fast she had managed to do it, how graceful and beautiful she looked…ugh this is so stupid'. So at least not a time before that Korra was willing to admit to herself.

'I don't have feelings for my best friend. I just got out of a relationship with Mako! I still love him…don't I?" Korra frowned as she realized she was no less confused than she had been the last few days. If nothing else, the whole thing simply confused her more and more everyday and with each new moment she spent with Asami.

Korra decided to see if Asami had left the airship after all. She walked down the ramp and called for Naga who was rolling in a small patch of grass nearby.

"C'mon girl, let's find Asami! You need to stretch your legs anyway. Can you find her?" she asked Naga who quickly set off at a run the moment Korra had jumped up on her back.

Naga didn't have to go too far though. There was a small lake just a mile or so away from the village and as they got closer to it, Korra saw Asami sitting near the edge with her back to a decent sized boulder.

Asami looked up at them as Naga and Korra came to a stop next to her and smiled.

"Korra! Hey! What brings you out here? I thought you were with Tenzin trying to recruit the new airbender."

"I was," Korra grimaced as she slid off Naga's back while the polarbear dog took great gulps of water from the lake.

"Uh oh. I take it we still don't have a new recruit then?" Asami asked her sadly, placing the book she was holding down in her lap.

"Got it in one. Tenzin was pretty disappointed that we still don't have any recruits but Jinora went to cheer him up. I'm not sure where the others have gone off to but knowing Bumi it could be anything. What are you up to?"

"I decided to get out of the airship for a while and take in the fresh air. A couple of the local villagers told me about this lake so I decided to grab a book and head out this way. Is it time to head back?"

"No, Tenzin said we'll probably stay here the rest of the day to refuel and head out in the morning. So what are you reading?"

Asami blushed and looked down at her book. Shrugging, she lifted up the book and Korra could see it was very old and worn. The brown leather cover was heavily cracked but she could make out the title still just fine.

"The History of the Avatar: Popular Tales" Korra read aloud and smirked at Asami.

"It's my favorite book ok!" Asami laughed. "I've read this book countless times since I was a kid. I always dreamed of going on adventures, fighting evil, saving the day. Now we really do have adventures, we're having one right now and it's...surreal I guess".

"It is a pretty good book. I don't blame you for it being your favorite" Korra told her and chuckled when Asami looked at her surprised.

"What? Didn't think I read books?" Korra asked her friend, laughing as Asami blushed, embarrassed.

"No, that's not it! It's just, well I figured this book wouldn't be one you'd be interested in since you're the Avatar. I figured it would seem...I dunno" Asami struggled to find the right words.

"You thought that since I'm the Avatar, I wouldn't be interested in reading stories about my past lives. You're not really wrong, you know" Korra smiled and sat down, leaning back against Naga who had slumped in the grass to take a nap.

"I loved to hear stories about Aang when I was growing up. Katara had so many great ones but so did other members of the white lotus who had known him. Hers were the best though. You know why?"

Asami just shook her head, fascinated to hear more about Korra's childhood, something the younger girl rarely spoke of.

"When Katara would tell me stories about Aang, or stories Aang had told her about the other Avatars, it felt more _real_ than when anyone else would tell theirs. I think it was because she had known him best, and wasn't afraid to tell the whole story, the _real _story. Everyone else who would talk about Aang always acted like he had been perfect. Every story they told Aang always came out on top, never made a mistake. He could do no wrong, and I guess the more I heard their stories, the more I realized just what I was expected to live up to. Aang was a legend, and if I was anything less, then I was a failure" Korra said the last words softly as she glanced out at the water before turning back to smile softly at Asami who didn't dare say anything yet.

"Reading that book and all the others I had to read when I was growing up was part of my training. I had to study all of the past Avatar's adventures, their choices, the trials they faced. It was supposed to make me a better Avatar but the more I read, the less prepared I felt.

Katara's stories were different though, like I said. She would tell you what really happened. She didn't leave out the details were Aang made a mistake here, or said the wrong thing there. Hearing her talk about him, he started to feel like a real person to me, someone I might actually have a chance to live up to."

Korra nodded her head at the book Asami was holding, "That book was one of the best I had to read. But I always wondered just how accurate it really was. If the people who told those stories were the sort of people who didn't think the Avatars could make mistakes, that they...we...are nothing more than great legends instead of just people."

Korra had gone silent and stared out at the lake, her eyes not really seeing anything but instead, seemingly remembering a childhood where she was expected to live up to a legend she didn't even know the full story of. Asami's heart ached for the younger girl as she tried to imagine that kind of pressure being placed on someone so young.

"Do you know what one of my favorite Avatar stories is?" Asami asked Korra after a few moments. Korra looked back at Asami then, her eyes questioning.

"It's the story of Avatar Kuruk, the last Water Tribe Avatar before you. My mom read his story to me when I was little girl and it's been one of my favorites ever since. The story of how he fell in love with Ummi at first sight, but then losing her to Koh as they were to be married. It's not a happy story to be sure, but it's still among my favorites. Do you know why?"

Korra shook her head and Asami looked at her, smiling slightly. "It's because, even though Kuruk failed to rescue Ummi, he never gave up looking for her in the Spirit World. He loved her so deeply, he gave his life in search of her. His story is tragic, heartbreaking and a great lesson to everyone about always cherishing what you have. But it's also one of love and hope. Even today I still believe that eventually Avatar Kuruk was able to find Ummi and rescue her from Koh. I knew from the moment I heard his story that I wanted to find someone who would love me and that I loved in return as much as Kuruk and Ummi loved each other."

Korra was silent for a few moments then whispered, "Kuruk definitely wasn't perfect, but at least he tried".

"That's true. He tried" Asami nodded.

"Do you believe it's actually possible though? To fall in love with someone at first sight?" Korra asked Asami.

Asami seemed surprised by the question before smiling. "I do. I know it doesn't happen for everyone but I do believe it happens. My mother always swore it was love at first sight for her and my father".

Korra worried at the look of pain that crossed Asami's face at the mention of her father.

"Can you tell me about your mother?" Korra asked nervously. She didn't want to upset Asami further but she was genuinely curious about the older girl's mother and what she had been like.

To her surprise, Asami smiled warmly. "It's ok Korra," Asami told her, sensing the other girl's nervousness. "I don't mind talking about my mother".

"My mother's name was Aiko Takashi. Her family had moved to what was then a colony from the Fire Nation when her grandmother was still a little girl. My mother used to tell me all sorts of stories that her grandmother told her about watching what used to be a small colony grow into the metropolis that became Republic City" Asami was smiling widely as she continued to speak of her mother.

"My mom was a dancer and she was really _really _good. She used to perform with a small dance troupe at a theater. It wasn't long after she started that she quickly became famous as one of, if not the best dancers there. She knew a number of styles but ballet was her favorite. I remember she used to hold my hands and dance with me through the halls of our house and then I would beg her to show me one of her dances and she would laugh do a little spin here or there but I was mesmerized. She was so graceful, my mom…"

"I guess we know where you get it from then" Korra grinned and Asami blushed brightly.

"Trust me, I have nothing on my mom" Asami laughed. "Anyway, that was how she met my father. After their final performance of the season, there was always a big party in the square near her house. It was there that she saw my father. She told me she had caught him staring at her from across the way and he had panicked at being caught. He tried to turn and walk away but tripped and landed on his face. My mom rushed over to help him up and when he stood up and they looked in each other's eyes, well my mom always said she knew that was it. She was gone from that moment. She described it as her whole world just freezing in that moment and it was just the two of them. He had felt the same and they were married only months later."

Asami sighed. "My mom was the kindest person you could ever meet Korra. Not like my father who was always more businesslike and cold with people he didn't know well. My Mom was kind to everyone she met and she had the greatest laugh. She taught me how to read and started my love for reading. She wasn't a big fan of pro-bending but she knew how much I loved it and would sit up late with me to listen to the matches on the radio. She was really amazing." Korra sat there and watched in awe as the smile Asami had on her face from talking about her mom spread to her eyes and her whole face seemed to glow. Korra couldn't look away.

"You know, I was scared of fire for a long time after..after she died" Asami whispered.

"No one could blame you for that Asami" Korra told her softly as she stood up and moved to sit next to Asami who she noticed had shed a few tears. "Fire is dangerous and wild and it is up to those who bend it to be responsible with it. To understand just how badly they can hurt others. I'm sorry that you lost your mom. She sounds like a really incredible person and I wish I could have her met her" Korra hesitated for a moment before reaching over to put her arm around Asami and hug her. Asami, surprised at first, finally rested her head against Korra's shoulder and let the younger girl's warmth spread over her.

The two young women sat like that for while and Korra realized she hadn't felt so content in a long time. Spending time with Asami had become her favorite thing to do. There was just something about the dark haired girl that made Korra feel like she could do anything. Looking down at the girl who was quickly becoming the most puzzling thing in the Avatar's life, Korra decided it was time to lighten the mood a little.

"C'mon Asami, I have an idea" Korra told her before jumping and pulling the startled engineer with her.

"What are we doing?" Asami asked.

"Well I figured since you showed me how to pilot the airship, it was only fair I show you how to properly ride Naga. Naga? Wake up girl!" Korra woke the polarbear dog who stood up and stretched before shaking out her fur and trotting happily over to the pair.

"Are you sure? I mean, Naga is your best friend not an airship and I'm not sure she'd want me to…" Asami muttered.

Korra just raised her eyebrow at Asami. "First of all, Naga likes you a lot, trust me. I told her to find you and she came right here. Other people she'd hesitate and sniff around to be sure, but she KNEW where you were, so she was paying attention. Trust me, she likes you and she won't mind. And secondly, you're my best friend too Asami so come on," Korra said the last as she hopped on Naga's back, "let's go for a ride!" she held her hand out to Asami who looked stunned for a moment before grabbing Korra's hand and hopping up in front of her.

"Ok, so there's really no trick to this. You just need to trust each other. Hold the reins loosely enough that you're not pulling back tightly every time she jumps or takes a sharp turn. You're going to mainly hold on and steer with your legs more than anything else. When you're ready for her to go just give her a tap with your heel" Korra instructed.

Asami did as she was told and when she felt confident she gently tapped Naga's side and then the polarbear dog was off at leisurely trot.

"See? Nothing to it!" Korra laughed and Asami joined her.

After a few minutes, Korra leaned forward and whispered in Asami's ear, "You and I both know you're dying for her to run. Just tell her and she'll fly".

Korra was fascinated by the slight blush that she could see creeping up Asami's neck but before she could really analyze it, Asami looked back at her and grinned before shouting "C'mon Naga, let's see what you've got!" And off they went. Naga, despite her two passengers, was naturally very fast. Her large paws seemed to barely touch the ground as she ran full tilt back towards the airship. Korra, accustomed to the feeling of Naga's speed and strength, instead grinned at Asami's excitement and thrill.

Unfortunately for Korra, Naga _was_ very fast and before long they had reached the airship. The two girls slid off Naga's back and Asami turned to Korra.

"That was amazing, thank you!"

"You're welcome Asami! Any time you want to go for a ride I'm sure Naga won't mind" Korra told her.

"I'll keep that in mind. I'm going to head in and check in with the captain on our fuel supplies. But thank you Korra, for earlier. It was really nice getting to talk to someone about my mom."

"Any time you want to talk to someone about her, I'm here Asami, ok?"

"Ok".

Korra watched as Asami walked slowly back towards the ramp. She was about to hop on Naga to go for another ride to clear her head when something occurred to her.

"Hey Asami!"

Asami turned and Korra got nervous. "Um, I just wanted to you know, that wh-what you said earlier, about finding to someone to love you like Kuruk loved Ummi, well, I know it will happen for you someday" Korra blushed, hoping she hadn't said too much and feeling almost silly.

She saw an odd look cross Asami's face that she couldn't quite place but then the older girl smiled.

"I hope you're right Korra. You'll find someone someday too" Asami told her before disappearing into the airship.

"C'mon Naga," Korra said as she walked over to the polarbear dog. "Let's go for another ride".

Surprise! BIG chapter to end the weekend. Hope you enjoy!


	14. Chapter 14

The Road to Forever

Chapter 14

"Argh!" Korra growled as she stomped into the kitchen that morning. She looked ready to throw fire in every direction.

"Not really a morning person are you?" Asami asked her, laughing lightly but keeping a safe distance from the younger girl all the same.

"It's not that. It's Mako! We ran into each other in the hall when I was on my way here and he couldn't even look me in the eye as he barely managed to stutter a hello. It's getting ridiculous!" Korra grumbled as she sat opposite the engineer and poured a cup of tea for herself.

"I know what you mean. He's acting the same way with me," Asami sipped her own cup of tea thoughtfully. "You'd think after all the weeks we've been traveling he would have gotten more comfortable with us".

"Exactly! I'm so tired of it Asami. I miss my friend. I mean, I know I'm probably supposed to miss him as my boyfriend but I really just miss my friend. Now I'm starting to worry that that is gone too." Korra sulked as she stared at her tea and Asami frowned at her friend. She hated to see Korra like this.

"I'm sure he'll get over it soon enough. C'mon, you should eat something for breakfast before we head out to practice Bolin and Bumi's 'razzle dazzle' show as they're calling it. I made some grilled fish and soup." Asami told her as she handed a plate and bowl over to Korra who looked stunned for a moment.

"Wow Asami, this looks great! I didn't know you could cook," Korra said as she took a bite and her eyes widened. "Correction, I didn't know you could cook so well! This tastes amazing!"

Asami laughed as Korra began to scarf down the food she had made as if she hadn't eaten in days. "I've always liked cooking. Just like putting together a Satomobile or a mechsuit, there's an order to things that you can follow while still being creative and in the end you can make something really incredible."

"You'll have to teach me some time. I'm pretty good and roasting a fish over a flame when the need calls for it but I was never any good at learning all of the recipes my mom tried to teach me." Korra grinned after taking another bite of her fish. "I was always too impatient…"

Asami placed a hand over her heart and gave a mock gasp, "You? Korra the Avatar..._impatient_? I can't imagine that would be true." Asami said, her voice serious but she was clearly trying not to laugh.

Both of the girls managed to last all of a few seconds before they both broke down laughing.

"What's so funny you two?" asked Tenzin as he walked into the kitchen to find both of the girls giggling relentlessly.

"Oh just talking about how Korra never learned to cook because she's so impatient" Asami smiled at the Airbending Master who raised an eyebrow at his student and grinned slightly.

"Yes, I can't imagine Korra has ever been anything but" he told them, ignoring the Avatar whow as now sticking her tongue out at him. "Well if you two are nearly finished, we're going to meet the others outside in a few minutes to practice this...show...that Bumi and Bolin came up with."

"Do you think it will work Tenzin?" Korra asked him as she put her dishes in the sink and followed him out with Asami behind her.

"I honestly don't know. But at this point, I'm willing to try just about anything Korra."

* * *

"I am the escaped convict and you will all...all...uhhhh" Mako stuttered, forgetting his line.

"Reap my fire! It's REAP MY FIRE! C'mon bro, you gotta get into your character here" Bolin told Mako who just stared dubiously at his younger brother.

"'My character?' You made me a criminal bro."

"Hey! We need draaaamma in the show. This will be great believe me. Look, you're an escaped convict who has lived a tragic life that caused you to turn to a life of crime and wrongdoing in order to survive. Then you fell in love with an Earth Kingdom princess and became determined to change your ways. But you were captured and imprisoned! Swearing to get back to your love before she could be forced to marry a handsome but evil prince, you busted out of prison and are now robbing from the rich and giving to the poor while building up an army to take on the evil prince and rescue the princess so that you can live happily ever after!" Bolin explained excitedly before realizing that everyone was staring at him dumbfounded.

"Uh...well...I mean that's what I imagined anyway…"

"That doesn't make any sense" Mako said.

"And there isn't an Earth Kingdom princess" Asami told him.

"Or prince" Korra agreed.

"I think it sounds soooo romantic Bolin!" Jinora exclaimed.

"Thank you Jinora! At least _someone_ around here understands the need for a great story to liven up a show!"

"Yeah yeah. So what happens after I come out of the crowd and shoot a burst of flame?" Mako asked as he rolled his eyes.

"Then Korra, the mighty Avatar, comes out to save the day with her Airbending skill! She rushes forward and shoots a blast of air at you and knocks you down, winning the great battle and showing off the greatness of Airbending all at once!" Bolin was dancing with excitement.

"Great battle….riiiight" Mako muttered.

"Oh come on Mako. We're just putting on a show to get people interested in Airbending. No reason to be so glum about it" Korra growled at the Firebender.

"I'm..I'm not being glum! I just...uh...I mean…" Mako was blushing again and refused to meet Korra's eyes sparking her anger.

"Ok Bolin, is this what you want me to do?" Korra asked and then sent a blast of air at Mako knocking him on his backside.

"Yes! That's perfect! Just like that!" Bolin shouted as Mako groaned from where he lay on the ground.

"Uh...hey guys?" Asami called for the group's attention. "It's almost noon and there's a crowd forming in the town square. I can see if from here. Isn't that when you told them the show would start Bolin?"

Gasping, Bolin looked to where Asami was pointing and realized she was right. He reached into one of his pockets and quickly pulled out a fake moustache and hurriedly attached it to his face before starting to usher everyone to the square.

"Ok guys, you're going to be great! Remember, just like we practiced. And Mako...remember, ' .fire.' got it?"

"Sure bro, but just one question. What's with the fake moustache?"

"Every great performer knows to keep the tools of the trade on him at all times. Now go go, the show must go on!"

"Riiiiggghhhtt….." Mako muttered as he headed off.

Asami and Korra trailed the group and Asami kept glancing at Korra suspiciously.

"Korra, why do I get the feeling you're up to something?" Asami asked her.

"Hmm? Me? Nothing. I'm just looking forward to knocking Mako down again. Maybe he'll get some sense knocked into him finally" Korra grinned mischievously.

Asami didn't believe her friend for a second.

* * *

"I am the escaped convict and you will all reap my fire" Mako said dejectedly before shooting a small burst of fire into the air.

Bolin exclaimed, "Oh no! Who will help us?!"

"I will!" Shouted Korra, "With my Airbending skill!" Korra then created a whirlwind that pulled Mako high into the air before dropping him where he was then picked up by another whirlwind. Korra kept spinning him around in the air as Mako shouted his protests. She laughed and grinned back at Asami who laughed and realized this had been Korra's plan all along. Korra wasn't sure what she enjoyed more, Mako's shouts or Asami's laughter. Ok, it was definitely Asami's laughter.

After she had finally put him down and Bolin had gone on to talk about the bison and Bumi's skills, Asami had leaned over and whispered to Korra, "Nice going. Hopefully, he'll get over himself now".

Ignoring the shiver that the tickle of Asami's breath on her ear had caused, Korra grinned back at her friend. "If not, I can always do it again until it finally works. That was fun!"

* * *

"Hey..uh..Korra? Have you seen Asami anywhere?" asked Jinora as she knocked lightly on Korra' open bedroom door.

"Hmm? Oh, I think she's meeting with the captain. Everything ok?" Korra asked the younger girl who seemed oddly nervous.

"It's nothing. I just wanted to ask her something…" Jinora muttered as she turned to leave.

"Well hang on. Maybe I can help? C'mon, you can ask me anything kiddo" Korra smiled encouragingly and Jinora seemed to consider her a moment before seemingly coming to a decision.

"Ok...well..I was hoping to ask her...um..how-how do you know if you're in love?" Jinora asked quietly.

Korra stood there in a shock for a moment before smiling softly. "Is this about Kai?" she asked and Jinora's head shot up and she stared at Korra with shock.

"How did you know?!" Jinora whispered urgently.

Korra just gave her the young airbender her best impression of Tenzin, raised eyebrow and all.

"Ok ok...who else would I be talking about. I get it. So, how do you know?" Jinora asked again.

"Jinora, Kai has only been with us a few days now. What has you asking this?" Korra asked her.

"Well, I always thought that when I fell in love, it would be at first sight like with all of the books I've read. I even read one where they say that Avatar Aang and Grandma Katara fell in love the moment they met!" Jinora explained excitedly while Korra refrained from telling her how that wasn't actually the case after the stories Katara had told her.

"When I first met Kai, it felt like my stomach was doing flips and then he smiled at me and blood rushed to my head before I could even think. All the books I've read that talk about love describe stuff just like that. But I don't know if that means I'm in love or not. I really like spending time with him and he's really funny and all but...does that mean I'm in love?"

"Jinora, not everything we experience is like what you read about in books. Trust me, I know this" Korra explained.

"But, it is real isn't it? Love at first sight?" Jinora pleaded.

"I think so, yes. I know there are people who would say they fell in love at first sight. But I also don't think it happens that way for everyone. I think for some people, love is something that grows slowly between them. They might not even know it's happening until they wake up one day surprised to realize it was there all along."

"Is that how it was for you and Mako?" Jinora asked.

Korra was surprised at the question and was silent for a moment. "I'm-I'm sorry Korra! I didn't mean to bring up any bad memories!" Jinora backtracked, a panicked look on her face.

"No no it's alright Jinora, really. Mako and I...it definitely wasn't love at first sight. I loved him and he loved me, but it just wasn't enough" Korra smiled sadly.

"But why? I thought if you loved them that was all you needed to be with someone?"

"I think it takes a lot more than just love. It takes trust, faith, understanding, and a lot of patience. But I'm very happy to have him as my friend and I wouldn't trade that for anything. So how about for now, you just focus on getting to know Kai and being his friend. If you're meant to be, then you'll know it. Maybe not for a while, but you'll know. Ok?"

"Ok Korra, thank you for talking to me" Jinora smiled and headed towards the door.

"Anytime kiddo" said Korra.

* * *

"_Is that how it was for you and Mako?" Jinora asked_

Asami stilled at the question. She knew she shouldn't be eavesdropping but she had been headed back to her room across the hall from Korra's when she had overheard Jinora and Korra talking. She'd been amused at Jinora's description of how Kai made her feel. It was so very sweet and if Asami was honest with herself, it wasn't far from how Korra had been making her feel of late.

But Jinora's latest question had made Asami freeze where she stood, not even daring to breathe as she waited for Korra's answer.

"_No no it's alright Jinora, really. Mako and I...it definitely wasn't love at first sight. I loved him and he loved me, but it just wasn't enough"_

'Korra sounds so sad. She's probably still not quite over Mako,' Asami thought to herself sadly. She continued to listen to Korra's explanation of what she thought it took to be with someone and smiled. That was everything Korra deserved. Could Asami give her that?

Asami startled as she realized that Jinora was on her way out of the room and she rushed to hide in a small alcove so the girl wouldn't see her and realize that Asami had overheard their conversation. She didn't want to embarrass the younger girl.

As Asami stood hidden in the shadows of the alcove, she sighed softly and thought back to the other day when Korra had given her a riding lesson on Naga. She had had an amazing time. The feel of Korra against her back while Naga had sprinted across the plains, the Avatar's breath on her neck and her hands held loosely around Asami's waist (too loose if you asked her) had all been more than intoxicating. But then Korra had shouted to Asami as the older girl had been entering the airship.

"_Um, I just wanted you to know, that wh-what you said earlier, about finding to someone to love you like Kuruk loved Ummi, well, I know it will happen for you someday"_

Had Korra been telling her that she would find someone _else?_ That it wasn't meant to be for them? Was she being silly for thinking that Korra would...or could...ever like Asami in that way? Or had she been trying to tell Asami something by saying 'someone' instead of a guy?

'I'm probably just overthinking the whole thing as always,' Asami thought to herself darkly. 'I need to stop worrying about it and just follow the same advice that Korra gave Jinora. Be her friend and see what happens'.

Asami remembered then what else Korra had told the young airbender.

"_I think for some people, love is something that grows slowly between them. They might not even know it's happening until they wake up one day surprised to realize it was there all along". _

Asami smiled at the words, wondering if that was her and Korra. Was it love that she felt for the beautiful Avatar? Could Korra feel the same?

Asami stepped out of the alcove and slowly walked towards her bedroom, sneaking a glance through the open door of Korra's room and spying the girl sprawled on her bed and staring at the ceiling thoughtfully. She seemed to sense that she was being watched because Korra suddenly looked over and caught Asami's eye who blushed slightly at being caught.

"Headed to bed for the night?" Korra asked.

"Yeah. Been a long day. You?" Asami asked.

"Yeah...yeah me too. Goodnight Asami" Korra smiled softly at the older girl.

"Goodnight Korra" Asami told her and stepped into her room closing the door softly behind her.

* * *

**So….hi. I'm really REALLY sorry it's been so long since my last update. Combination of work kicking my butt, writer's block, and just general intense life happenings. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I tried to dive into writing a couple of the other characters more and I hope I did an ok job with their voice. Feel free to let me know what you think please.**


	15. Chapter 15

The Road to Forever

Chapter 15

"Are you sure we shouldn't have brought more people to collect the tax money?" asked Asami.

"There are royal guards waiting at the vault. I doubt anything will happen. I think her majesty just likes ordering me around" Korra explained, the same edge in her voice that had been there since her meeting with the Earth Queen had concluded.

"Don't let her get to you so much Korra" Asami smiled softly at the younger girl, "she may have a bad attitude but if she'll be willing to help us locate the Air Benders in Ba Sing Se, it should be worth it. Right?"

"That's just it Asami, I have a feeling this is just some kind of distraction for us. I don't know, I hope I'm wrong, but I just don't trust that woman…" Korra frowned at the landscape below which had become more and more barren the further they got from the three ringed city.

"I hope you're wrong too. But whatever happens, we'll figure it out. I still can't believe she said that Avatar Aang and Firelord Zuko stole Earth Kingdom land. That's not how it happened at all!" Asami seethed thinking about the Earth Queen's opinion of Republic City.

"I know, its ridiculous Asami. The sooner we get this little 'errand' done, the better".

* * *

Korra made sure to stay focused during her fight with the bandits, but that didn't stop her from keeping an eye on her friend either. Not only was she making sure to watch Asami's back in the fight, but Asami was also a wonder to watch. She was truly a talented fighter and Korra knew there was still much she could learn from her friend.

As soon as Asami landed after taking down the biker that was charging her, Korra realized she didn't see the second biker heading right for her and without even hesitating, Korra earth bent a wall between them. Asami looked at Korra in surprise and for a moment the two locked eyes before jumping back into the fray.

Korra only hoped Asami wouldn't be angry with her for it later.

* * *

"To be honest with you, I kind of wish we had left the gold behind for those people" Asami whispered as they neared the outer ring of the city.

Korra looked at her friend and smiled softly. "Me too. But if we had, the Queen would have just sent someone else and they would have either gotten the gold anyway, or the bandits would have fought them for it and innocent people might have gotten hurt" Korra told her, her knuckles white as they squeezed the rail in anger.

"By the way, I wanted to thank you…for earlier…" Asami turned to Korra and grinned.

"For what?" asked Korra. She couldn't think of any reason her friend had to thank her.

"For bending that wall between me and the biker, silly; I didn't see him until the last second and I'm not sure I would have been able to jump away in time. So, thank you."

"Oh. Well-uh you're welcome, of course. I'm relieved actually, I was a little worried you would be uh-well upset with me for it" Korra blushed, embarrassed as she looked away.

"Why would I be upset with you?" Asami asked the younger girl, surprised that her friend could ever think that.

"Well, I just don't want you to think that I think you're, you know, weak or anything or that you can't hold your own. Because, you know, I don't think that at all Asami. I think you're a great fighter and I would never want you to think I didn't know or respect that" Korra said the last as she finally looked up at her friend, her eyes worried.

Asami was shocked at first that Korra would worry about such a thing but then realized that she had kind of given the young Avatar that impression in the past. She'd let her own insecurities come out enough that Korra had definitely picked up on the fact that Asami didn't like to be made to feel weak or that she needed looking after.

Smiling, Asami walked over to her friend and reached over to grip her arm gently.

"Look, you and I are best friends right?" Korra nodded, surprised by the sudden closeness of the older girl. "Well we are best friends who were in a battle and friends watch each other's backs. That's all you were doing and you can always count on me to do the same. I know you don't think I'm weak, Korra. You'd better not after all of our sparring sessions by now!" Asami laughed and patted Korra's arm who grinned.

"Thanks Asami. And yeah, I'll always have your back too" Korra told her sincerely and then looked out the window to see they were nearing the edge of the center ring.

"Ok, let's get this gold to the queen and then find some Air Benders!"

* * *

Asami hadn't seen Korra this angry in a while. The Avatar looked ready to breathe fire at anyone who looked at her wrong.

"She's lying! I know she is!" Korra yelled before turning and slamming her fist against the wall of her room in rage.

"Hey, whoa ok. I agree with you, but we need to settle down and think this through. If the queen is lying, why would she? What could she possibly have to gain from hiding the fact that there are Air benders here?" Asami asked.

"Ugh, I don't know! It makes no sense. The only thing I know for sure is that nasty, mean spirited woman is lying to me and I'm going to find out what she's hiding Asami".

Asami believed Korra would do just that, but it wouldn't be right then and she knew Korra needed to work off some steam.

"Come on, let's go spar for a bit and then grab something to eat. Both should help us think more clearly about the whole thing. Plus I'm a little worried about your wall there if you keep hitting it like that" Asami pointed to the small indentation in the wall created by Korra and her frustration.

Korra, for her part, managed to look a little embarrassed before agreeing with Asami.

"I think that's a good idea, Asami. Thanks" Korra told her as they headed out to the field outside the airship to spar, Asami already putting on her padding as she knew this particular session would mainly be used to help Korra get out her anger.

"Anytime Korra, you know I've got your back."

* * *

**Ok ok ok, I'm sorry. Next chapter will be up as soon as I get a chance to walk the next couple episodes so I can refresh my memory and get ideas. Thanks again for reading and as always, reviews keep the muse from taking a snooze. Ok, yeah, that was terrible… .**


	16. Chapter 16

The Road to Forever

Chapter 16

The rooms the group had claimed for themselves on Linn's Airship were not nearly of the same luxury that they had had on Asami's airship. But no one could find it within them to complain too much, not even Asami, who was used to far greater space. If she were honest with herself, she might even admit she preferred her new room, seeing as how it afforded her the opportunity to spend more time with Korra, her bunk mate.

Asami could hear Mako and Bolin playfully arguing back and forth from the room next to theirs. As the airship wasn't really meant for long distance travel, there were only a few rooms that contained a set of bunk beds each. Asami and Korra had claimed one while the boys had claimed the other. Asami should have been more excited but in reality, she found herself growing more and more concerned the further the group got from Ba Sing Se.

Korra had left to speak with the Chief earlier and Asami had decided to once again pull out her electric glove. She felt more determined than ever to improve it. There were surely more battles to come, she knew.

"You know, you've been fairly quiet since we left the city. You want to talk about it?" Korra asked her softly as she stepped into the room, startling Asami slightly. She'd been huddled over her glove, so deep in thought she hadn't heard the younger girl approach.

"I'm fine, just still trying to get this thing right" Asami muttered and tried to offer a smile but Korra could see right through her and was giving that look of hers. Sighing, Asami set aside her glove while her friend sat on the bottom bunk with her.

"I-I kind of remember hearing about the attempt to kidnap you" Asami explained.

"You do?" Korra asked, surprised.

"Yeah, it was all over the radio after it happened. I was 6, and I remember them talking about the group coming after you and Chief Sokka being injured. It's a little fuzzy but I don't think I ever heard the full details of what happened. Just that he had been hurt and that you were ok. I remember being really confused though, wondering how anyone would want to hurt you and I was scared for Chief Sokka. He was always a bit of a hero of mine."

"I-I didn't know that…" Korra whispered, her eyes showing an old pain.

"Well, he was a non-bender and was very smart. Once I got over the fact that I could never be the Avatar, and then not even a bender, it was Chief Sokka who showed me that I didn't need those things to be a hero. I always wanted to meet him. I guess, hearing about Zaheer earlier brought it all back and it worries me that they're after you again." Asami sighed and brought her knees up to rest her chin as she stared at nothing, thinking of all her favorite stories of the old Chief.

"He would have liked you, you know" Korra told her.

Asami perked up and looked at her friend. "You think so? Did you-did you get to know him well?"

"Honestly, no, not really since he died when I was still very young. I guess not long after the attack now that I think of it. But Katara told me a lot about him. I do have a few faint memories of him though. He was very kind and he laughed a lot and loudly. People from all over the village would gather around a bonfire and he would tell stories. My clearest memory of him is when he came to our house with Katara after the White Lotus had confirmed who I was. Not that we really needed them to. A water tribe girl who could bend fire, earth AND water was a pretty big clue…" Korra trailed off and grinned.

Asami smiled at her friend, loving the way Korra's eyes would light up as she told a story.

"They had both knelt down to look at me and say hello. I remember Katara was smiling at me but also looked a little sad too and Sokka just had this funny look on his face like, he couldn't believe I was standing there. Then he laughed and said 'Nice to meet you old friend' and grinned at me" Korra smiled at the memory before sobering and looking at Asami with grief.

"I remember finding out one day that the Chief was hurt and everyone was really worried. Mom wouldn't let me out of her sight for days. I guess, now I know why. He eventually got better, but was never the same. He always seemed so tired and he didn't move with the same ease as he used to. Next thing I remember was my mom telling me one day that he was gone and that Katara wouldn't be able to teach me for a while. I don't remember the tribe ever being as quiet as they were when he passed."

Korra took a steadying breath and looked at Asami, sadness filling her eyes but also a level of pain that stunned Asami.

"You need to understand Asami…death isn't something we hide from in our tribe. Kids learn what it means to die at a young age, to accept that it is a part of life and nature. But Sokka was the first person I knew that was just suddenly gone. I can't believe I never knew that had been injured protecting _me…"_

Korra whispered the last so softly, Asami almost didn't hear her. The engineer was alarmed to see her friend look so upset.

"Korra, it wasn't your fault. Sokka wouldn't want you to blame yourself. He wasn't just protecting the Avatar, he was protecting _you_, a member of his tribe. That's what a Chief, _a leader_, does. He wouldn't want you feeling guilty over it."

Korra let out a breath and nodded at Asami. "You're right, he wouldn't. But I'm not going to let anyone else get hurt trying to protect me Asami. I'm the Avatar and I'm not a little kid anymore." Korra clenched her fists tightly and before Asami could think about it, she reached out and took Korra's hand in her own. Korra, surprised, looked at Asami.

"Korra, before anything else you're a person and my…our friend. There's nothing we wouldn't do for you. Don't ever feel guilty for that. Besides, I guess there's really nothing to get fired up about just yet. These people don't even know where you are or where you're going. We don't even know! Right now, you're safe as you can get and so are we. And if the time ever comes where we have to face them, we'll face them together, ok?" Asami smiled at her friend, desperately trying to ignore the racing of her own heart as the Avatar smiled back at her and intertwined their fingers instead of pushing her away.

"Ok, thank you Asami…" Korra whispered and the two girls stared at one another for a moment before Korra blushed slightly and took her hand back leaving Asami feeling colder than she probably had any right to be.

"You're welcome. So, what's the plan for the rest of the evening?" Asami asked, not entirely forcing a smile.

"We're going to follow the river south for a while. No new reports have come in of any air benders so right now, there's no real plan. Linn is determined to fly through the night and get as far from the city as we can. I offered to take the wheel for a while but she kind of yelled at me and said she'd handle it. We'll probably stop in the morning to stretch our legs a bit though. Naga found a ball from somewhere on the airship and she's been begging me to play fetch" Korra laughed and Asami grinned. A distraction is just what they needed.

Korra smiled back at Asami and turned so that she was facing Asami on the bed, much like I had been when they were sitting on the docks at the South Pole. "In the meantime, would you like to hear more stories about Chief Sokka? Katar told me loads about him and they're pretty great. I have to warn you though, they were brother and sister so he doesn't always come out the hero of the story" Korra chucked…

"I would love that, Korra" Asami told her, truly happy to hear more stories about her hero.

"Ok, well you know how Tenzin's bison is named Oogi? So, funny story about that…"

* * *

After settling into her room in the guest house that Su and offered them the use of, Asami had decided to wander the grounds for a bit and explore before dinner. There was a small courtyard near the guest house and Asami found two of the young women they had seen earlier practicing for the dance competition were there. As Asami neared them, she watched in amazement at their grace as the two dancers expertly moved in sync with one another. They seemed to realize they had an audience and turned to greet Asami.

"Hello! You're Asami, right? You came with the Avatar?" The taller of the young women asked, smiling brightly at Asami while the other woman stared at her curiously.

"Yes, that's right. I'm sorry to interrupt. I was just exploring and saw your dance and couldn't help but watch. You both dance very beautifully!" Asami gushed at them.

"Thank you! And we don't mind at all. Oh, I'm Nuri by the way, and this is Kuvira" Nuri explained and gestured to the woman next to her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Sato" said Kuvira.

"Oh, please just call me Asami and it's a pleasure to meet you as well" Asami smiled at the two. "So, did you Su teach you to dance like that?" she asked.

"Yes, she learned while traveling with a circus years ago and slowly created a metal bending form and style" Kuvira explained.

"Hey Asami, can I ask you something? Is the Avatar really going to stay here to train Opal? It would be so great to have the Avatar living right here in Zaofu!" asked Nuri, her excitement seemingly barely contained at the prospect of the Avatar living in her city.

The question, however, caught Asami off guard. Of course Korra wouldn't be staying here, would she?

"Well I—I don't think so no. We're searching the world to find as many Airbenders as we can. I think we'll only be here a little while so that Korra can get Opal started" Asami explained.

"Well I heard there were some people after her, wouldn't she be safer staying here?" Kuvira asked. "Zaofu is the most secure city in the world after all".

"Well I'm sure that's true, but Korra's the Avatar. She has a duty to the world, she can't just stay in one place" Asami explained, growing frustrated but trying not to show it. She really didn't want to be rude.

"That's true. But Opal will be disappointed to lose her teacher. Do you think Su will actually let her go to the Northern Air Temple?" Nuri asked Kuvira who chuckled.

"I doubt it. She's very protective of her and I don't see Su wanting Opal to leave anytime soon. But I suppose we'll see what happens. Asami, thank you talking with us and it was a pleasure meeting with you. Nuri and I are on guard duty soon so we need to take our leave. I hope you have a pleasant evening" Kuvira told her formally before they both bowed and then waved goodbye. Asami, disturbed by their conversation, could only wave back numbly.

What if Korra did want to stay here? Asami couldn't stay here forever but, then neither could Korra. It was true that she was the Avatar and had a duty to the whole world. But how long _would_ the younger girl want to stay?

Trying not to let her concern get the better of her, Asami left to go back to her room and get ready for dinner with the Bei Fong family.

* * *

"So I took Opal to see Lin hoping that if she got to talking with her niece, she'd realize that she should be happy to be here with her family. But she just blew up at Opal for no reason! I can't believe her!" Korra shouted. She was beyond frustration with the Republic City Police Chief. How could she be so cruel to her own family? It didn't make any sense.

Korra looked over at Asami who was oddly quiet. "Asami?"

"Hmm? Oh I'm sorry Korra. I was listening, just distracted is all. So Linn was pretty upset huh?" Asami asked, moving away from the window she had been staring out the last few minutes while Korra ranted.

"Yeah, it was ridiculous. This is her family! She shouldn't treat them like that, no matter what."

"Well, I'm sure Linn has her reasons Korra. I mean, clearly Su and Linn have a long history between them that we don't know about. Maybe, maybe you should stay out of it and let them work it out with each other" Asami told her.

"Wait, are you taking Linn's side?!" exclaimed Korra.

"No! I'm not taking anyone's side. I just don't think it's really your place to push her towards making amends with her family. Some things can't be fixed Korra, no matter how hard you try" Asami tried to explain and Korra settled down. Maybe Asami was right.

"You might be right. It just bothers me and I want to be able to help. Plus, the way she stormed out at dinner? I get Linn was upset over Varrick but come on!" Korra growled, still angry about the whole situation.

"Well she did have a point though, about Varrick" Asami told her friend seriously and Korra looked up startled.

"Look I don't trust Varrick either. He's….well he's _Varrick"_ Korra explained. "But Su's right, he deserves a second chance."

"Korra, you can't be serious! He tried to have the President abducted! He stole everything from my warehouse, tricked me into thinking he was saving my company, had Mako framed, the list goes on…" Asami ranted at Korra who was surprised by her friend's anger. But she didn't back down, her own anger already built up.

"Asami, I know all that! Like I said, I don't trust him. But can you really tell me that Su doesn't have a point? Varrick isn't all bad; he's done a lot of good things too. It's not impossible to forgive him but nobody is asking you to do it today!"

"Korra, I don't have to forgive him at all! He almost ruined me and my company! He's a lying slimeball and I'll never trust him! And for the record, no, I don't believe everyone deserves a second chance!" Asami was flushed with anger now and Korra could only stare at the older girl.

"Asami, I don't think you mean that…" Korra began but Asami interrupted her. "I do Korra. I used to think so, but now, after everything that happened with my father? No. Do you think he deserves a second chance? After everything he did? Almost trying to kill me, to kill you? No Korra, not everyone gets another chance to be better. Some people are just evil or too far gone and there's no coming back for them. Honestly, I don't know if Varrick is one of those people, but I don't forgive him and I don't trust him and he'd better stay out of my way while we're here" Asami stormed out of Korra's room, slamming the door on her way out and leaving Korra in shock.

Sighing, Korra rubbed her face and groaned. "Stupid…stupid…stupid…." Korra moaned over and over again. She had messed up and she knew it. Everything had been going so well between her and Asami lately and Korra had gone and ruined everything.

"Nice job Avatar…" Korra muttered to herself.

* * *

So, Zaofu. You know what's interesting and great about Zaofu? There's not a lot of Asami in it. She's there, sure, but very in the background. I remember during the first time I watched the episode thinking that it needed more Asami. Now, I'm kind of glad she's barely there. So much happens in Zaofu but we only graze it. The gang is there for DAYS and we only get the highlights. This leaves it open for me to really have some fun. As always, hope you guys enjoyed it!


	17. Chapter 17

The Road to Forever

Chapter 17

"Korra? I heard shouting, is everything alright?" Mako asked, walking cautiously into the Korra's room. The Avatar was pacing back and forth in front of her window, pinching the bridge of her nose and muttering.

"Huh? Oh, hey Mako. It's nothing, really, just leave me alone" Korra mumbled at him but Mako sensed it was better he stay.

"Korra, come on, you can talk to me. What's bothering you?"

"I can talk to you?!" Korra shouted as she whirled around to stare at Mako who for his part was suddenly regretting his decision.

"I know I can talk to you Mako. I've _been_ talking to you for weeks. But the moment there's hardly anyone around to protect you; you can barely speak two words to me or Asami before rushing off. So why are you talking to me now? Especially when that's the last thing I want!" Korra was angry, with herself, Asami, Mako, everything was just so messed up and she didn't know how to fix it.

"Look Korra, you're right. I have been acting stupid and I'm sorry. But you have to understand that things haven't been easy for me either. It wasn't just awkward to be around you, it was hard and it hurt. I still care about you and Asami too. I can't help that! Being around one of you, having that constant reminder of how things didn't work out, that was hard enough. But being around both of you at the same time? You and Asami have barely been apart the last few weeks and that was even worse! I'm still trying to figure out how I even still fit into your lives. So cut me some slack here ok?" At the end of his rant Mako but was breathing hard as if he'd just run a mile. He'd needed to say that for a while.

Korra, for her part, had the good sense to realize he had a point. "You're right; these last few weeks couldn't have been easy for you either. But you're always going to have a place in my life Mako, and Asami's too, I know that. You're our friend, and we don't want to lose that just because we both tried and failed to have a relationship with you. If you can't get that through your head, I'll be happy to do another Airbending demonstration with you" Korra grinned at him and Mako laughed.

"Yeah I kind of figured that's what that was about. I think I'll pass thanks. So, for the last time: friends?" Mako asked as he held out his arm and without hesitation Korra grasped his forearm and smiled. "Friends" she nodded.

"Good. Now that we've got that taken care of, will you tell me what's wrong? You and Asami were arguing about something and I don't think I've ever seen the two of you fight, not like that. What happened?" Mako asked.

Korra sighed, knowing there was no escaping it. Besides, maybe Mako would be able to help. So she started from the beginning, about trying to get Linn to speak with Opal, talking to Asami, Varrick, all of it. When she was finished, Mako looked thoughtful.

"So how long do you think Asami's going to hate me?" Korra sulked.

"Hate you? Korra, Asami doesn't hate you…" Mako started.

"You didn't see the look on her face Mako! She was really mad. I never meant to imply she had to forgive her Dad. How could she? I was just…I agree with Su. I do believe some people at least deserve a second chance" Korra told him.

"Look Korra" Mako told her softly, grasping her shoulder and waiting for her to look him in the eye. "You didn't do anything wrong. You have every right to believe what you believe just as Asami does. She doesn't hate you Korra, she just got reminded of something really dark in her life that she didn't want to be. But that isn't your fault, that's just something Asami has to live with. I think, if anything, she wasn't really angry with you. I think she's still angry at Hiroshi and you got that anger taken out on you a bit. Just give her some time, ok?" Mako counselled and Korra hoped he was right. She nodded and he smiled at his friend.

"You might also lay off the Chief for a bit; otherwise I'm not sure you'll survive long enough to find any more Airbenders…"

"Ha. Ha. Fine, if she wants to be stubborn and mean, let her" Korra growled.

"You can't fix everyone or everything Korra. Avatar or not, it just doesn't work that way. You gonna be ok?"

"Yeah Mako, I think so. Thank you, for checking on me and for coming back as my friend. I've missed you" Korra surprised Mako then with a hug but he gladly returned it. "I missed you too Korra. Have a good night".

* * *

Asami once again found herself wandering the grounds but this time, she barely noticed anything around her, such was her anger. It wasn't until Asami had turned a corner and collided with someone (knocking them both to the ground) that she allowed herself to take a deep breath.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Asami apologized as she jumped and ran over to help the person she had knocked over, who as it turned out, ended up being Su.

"It's quite alright, Asami! No harm done" Su assured the girl as she stood up and brushed herself off.

"Oh, well good, and I'm sorry again. I wasn't watching where I was going" Asami muttered as she looked around and realized she had ended up out on the walkway outside of Su's office. From there, she had an excellent view of the rest of the grounds but the lack of a visible sky was disconcerting.

"I know what you're thinking. It's odd to not see the sky right?" Su asked and Asami nodded, startled that her thoughts were so easily read by the older woman.

"I used to think the same thing for the few months after they were built years ago. But you get used to it and it helps to keep my family and my city safe. Now, would you care to tell me what has that beautiful face of yours so red and upset?" Su asked the girl softly. It was true that Asami's face was red and her eyes were still watery from tears she hadn't even noticed she'd shed.

"I…it's nothing Su, really…" Asami tried to explain but Su scoffed at her. "Oh please Asami. That line may work on some innocent boy but not with me. Don't forget, I'm a woman too, I know when something's wrong, and I know not to believe you when you say 'it's nothing'. We all know that's code for 'I'm upset and trying not to kill something' in girl speak. C'mon, let's go to my office…" Su chuckled and took Asami's hand, leading the younger woman into her office.

Asami sat down on the couch that, unbeknownst to her, Korra had sat on much earlier during her conversation with Su.

"It's really nothing Su. Nothing I should bother you with anyway" Asami tried to explain as Sue poured her a cup of tea.

"Drink. I promise you'll like it. It's made from the rare white dragon bush and is quite delectable" Su advised the younger girl who sighed and took a sip, her eyes widening.

"Wow that is really good!"

"I managed to put together a collection of rare teas on my travels and that one is my favorite. I find it's always good for helping me to reach my inner peace whenever the stress of my family and the city weigh a little heavily" Su explained.

"Thank you for sharing it with me" said Asami and Su let her be for a few moments while the two of them enjoyed the taste and pleasant aroma of their tea.

"Now then, would you care to tell me what has you so upset?" Su finally asked Asami from her seat across from the young woman.

Asami just looked away, not knowing where to start. Finally she sighed and turned back to Su, figuring it was best to start from the beginning. "So Korra was telling me about taking Opal to see Linn…"

It didn't take long for Asami to tell her story to Su, who was surprisingly calm after hearing about Linn yelling at her daughter.

"I was so angry but honestly, I don't think it was at Korra, not really. I'm madder at myself for getting so upset. Actually, I'm not even sure why I got so upset. I just don't think Korra should have gotten so involved, and…and I know Varrick is your friend but I just can't trust him" Asami told Su, her voice strained.

"Look Asami, I understand where you're coming from. To be honest, I don't fully trust Varrick either" Su told her and Asami looked shocked.

"Don't look so surprised! I may be forgiving but I'm not stupid. You have to understand, I've known Varrick a very long time. He even helped me get out of a few scrapes here and there and he was instrumental in helping my husband make some much needed improvements to Zaofu. I know he can be a bit of…what did you call him? A slimeball…" Su laughed and Asami grinned a little. "But he has a good heart, I assure you. He thinks mainly of himself, doesn't know how to talk to people, and is always off after one crazy idea or another. But you know what? As crazy as that man sometimes is, he really does care deep down. Don't get me wrong though, his love for money and legacy sometimes…ok _usually_…get in the way of his common sense. I believe that he can change though Asami, I really do. And if I can help make that happen, all the better" Su smiled at Asami, who stared into her cup of tea thoughtfully.

"No one is expecting you to forgive or forget everything Varrick did to you. I know I'd have a hard time if I were in your shoes. But maybe give him a chance to show you he might be worth it. And remember Asami, Varrick isn't your father, and certainly no one is expecting you to forgive that man."

"I know that. But, sometimes I feel like I'm supposed to try, because he's my father" explained Asami. "But every time I even try to think of a happy memory of him, all I can see is his face looking down at me right before he tried to kill me and then all of my anger and hate comes rushing back."

"As a parent, I can't imagine how your father could do such a thing. Your mother would have been ashamed of him" Su glared as she spoke, as if she were hoping Hiroshi would appear before her so she couldn't snap the man in two with her own hands.

"Wait, did you know my mother?" Asami asked, surprised.

"I met Aiko once. It was after one of her performances not long after she had joined the dance troupe. She was remarkable, your mother. I was quite the fan and would have gladly watched every one of her performances but I ended up leaving the city not much later. Anyway, I congratulated her after her show and we spoke for a bit. To this day I don't think I've ever met a kinder person Asami. Your mom was really something. She was very sweet and soft spoken but oh she had a fire in her you could tell. If she were here to see what your father had done, well, let's just say I actually would pity him a little. Aiko could have been a force to be reckoned with" Su seemed smug as she said the last and Asami tried to enjoy hearing about her mother and not let the thought of her father ruin it.

"You remind me so much of her, you know that? I didn't get to know her well but I see a lot of her in you. Your eyes, the shape of your mouth, the hair and the way you walk into a room. It's uncanny really."

"I don't think so. With all due respect, I'm probably more like my father. My mother was a dancer and gentle. I like to fix engines and fight. I don't think I'm much like her at all" Asami said sadly.

"You're wrong Asami. You're more like her than you know. You have her heart through and through, don't forget that. You don't have to like the same things to carry her with you. I also think that if Aiko were here now, she would have had two things to tell you. First, no one is expecting you to forgive your father. They're expecting you forgive yourself for ever thinking you could have changed what he became. None of that is your fault. Don't take your anger at him out on yourself or on your friends."

Su's smile was warm and Asami felt herself crying again. "You're right" Asami told Su, wiping away her tears quickly. "I need to stop being so angry at myself for my father's mistakes. I don't know if I can ever forgive him, but I'm not going to let what he did control me anymore" Asami said fiercely.

"Good! And try not to be so hard on Korra. She's the Avatar, she can't really help wanting to fix everyone's problems. She'll learn at some point that she can't, but she'll never stop wanting to try. That is, if she's anything like Aang anyway. He was always the same, wanting everyone to be happy and content, getting involved where he shouldn't. But he was a good man and he meant well and we all loved him for it. I sense Korra will be much the same" Su then frowned, "As for Linn, I'll be having a talk with her about yelling at my daughter. Now, it's getting late. Perhaps you should head to bed."

"You're probably right. But…wait; you said there were two things my Mom would tell me, if she were here?" Asami asked softly as she stood to face Su, curious as to why the woman was suddenly smiling so wide.

"Oh that's right. I think if Aiko were here, she'd tell you that you should just go for it, and ask Korra out already!"

Asami felt her whole body go numb as her jaw dropped. Her mouth, drier than a sand bender commune, burned as she managed to croak: "I-I, what? That's not, I don't…what?"

"Oh Asami, you are so adorable. You may have everyone else fooled but I can see it plain as day. You care for Korra. I can tell by the way you look at her when she's not paying attention" Su laughed.

Asami was still in shock, and didn't know what to say. Clearing her throat she asked Su hesitantly, "Am I really that obvious?"

"To me, yes, but to everyone else? I think your secret is safe. And for what it's worth, I think the two of you would make an excellent couple and that Korra is pretty fond of you as well" Su smiled.

"I'm not sure. She just got out of a relationship with Mako, and everything with us and him was such a mess. Plus, I'm not even sure if she likes…you know…other girls. I wasn't even completely sure I did until Korra."

"Trust me, Asami, I understand what you're going through. I was young once too you know, and I dated a young woman that I met in the circus I was traveling with. It didn't end up working out and later on I met Bataar and I've never looked back. We can't help who we love, but we can help what we do about it when love falls into our lap! Now, that's enough for tonight. I think you have a lot to think about. Go and get some rest and I'll see you for breakfast in the morning" Su said as she shooed a very surprised looking Asami out of her office.

Asami realized she was quite tired as the evening had been much more trying and emotional than she had been expecting. As she walked over to the guest houses, she saw that Korra's light was out. Asami didn't want to wake her, especially after their fight earlier. She would apologize to Korra in the morning.

* * *

Korra wandered into the breakfast hall to find Su, Opal, Bolin and Mako already seated, but Asami wasn't there. Before she could run off to find the older girl and apologize, Asami came up behind her.

"Hey Korra…" Asami said softly.

"Asami…hey…" Korra replied, desperately trying to see if her friend was still angry with her but Asami seemed calm and little nervous oddly enough.

"I'm sorry"

"I'm sorry"

They both blurted out at the same time, surprising each other. Then they both laughed before Korra finally spoke.

"I shouldn't have tried to make you think you were wrong for not wanting to forgive Varrick. After everything he did, I get it Asami. And I never want you to think that you have to feel any certain kind of way about your father. I'm sorry that I even made you think of him" Korra pleaded.

"Korra, it's alright, it wasn't your fault. I'm sorry too, for blowing up at you. I wasn't really mad at you, I was mad at him and Varrick and myself. I took it out on you and I shouldn't have. I'm really sorry for that" Asami told her.

"It's ok; I think we both have said sorry enough now. Come here…" Korra said and before Asami could say anything, Korra was hugging her tightly. Asami, surprised by the gesture, smiled and hugged her friend back. She tried to ignore how good it felt to hold Korra so close, tried not to think about how having Korra in her arms felt like _coming home_. But Asami felt herself being watched and looked behind Korra to see Su was watching them with a small smile on her face. Opal, Bolin and Mako hadn't noticed them yet, but Su looked on the pair in wonder.

Asami pulled away and pulled Korra into the hall with her. "C'mon Korra," Asami told her, "Let's get some food. I'm starving."

* * *

**Whew. That was a long one! Hope you guys enjoyed and as always, I love me some reviews. :D**


	18. Chapter 18

The Road to Forever

Chapter 18

Asami watched with fascination as the twins Wei and Wing launched the disc back and forth through the arena they had created for their game. She had always loved watching Pro-Bending and this was just a different form of it. The two metal benders were incredible in their skill and idly Asami wondered if Korra would soon be able to play the game as well.

"They're really good" Mako muttered as he sat down next to her, his eyes following the power disc as best he could.

"Mmmhmm" Asami answered, giving Mako a sideways glance. He hadn't initiated a conversation with her without other people around in weeks. In fact, the last time she could remember they had really talked normally was on the boat back to Republic City after the Harmonic Convergence adventure.

Mako sighed and seemed to sense that Asami wasn't going to make things easy for him. "Look, Asami, I wanted to tell you that I'm really sorry. I know things have been awkward the last few weeks and I was a big reason for that. It was just really hard to not feel weird when I was around you or Korra. I was constantly worried about saying or doing the wrong thing. It was stupid, I know…"

"Mako, you're right. It was stupid, but I get it. Really! I'm just glad you're back to talking to me like a real person" Asami smiled at him, relieved to have her friend back while Mako grinned.

"Me too"

"So what made you finally figure things out?" Asami asked.

"Korra did actually. She kind of yelled at me last night after I walked in after you two had your fight…"

Startled, Asami spun to face Mako fully. "You heard all that?"

"Huh? Oh no, I didn't really. I heard you guys yelling and saw you storm off and went in to check on Korra. After she was done yelling at me for how I've been acting with you two, and we worked things out, she finally let me know what had happened. I'm glad you two seem to be ok now though" Mako explained.

Asami wanted to smile and assure him that they were, wanted to tell him about Korra hugging her, how she felt, how she couldn't stop thinking of Korra, her conversation with Su the night before, all of it. But it just didn't seem right talking to Mako about it. She didn't want to hurt him or make him feel awkward around them again. Plus, what if Su was wrong and Korra didn't like her back? Then Mako would know how Asami felt and it would just be awful. Instead, she focused on what Mako had said about him and Korra.

"So you guys worked things out…?" Asami trailed off, trying not to give away her slight worry over what that could mean.

"Korra and I are friends again. Hugged it out and everything and I have to say, it's good to feel normal with you both again" Mako laughed and Asami joined him lightly but on the inside her thoughts were a bit more subdued.

'Korra and Mako hugged it out just like she and Asami had that morning. Korra has no issue hugging her friends, emphasis on _friends_ Asami. Ugh, this is so stupid, I'M being stupid and overthinking all of this.'

Mako and Asami had turned back to watch the match and cheered when Wing managed to score a point. As they quieted down and continued to watch the game, Asami snuck a glance at Mako and wondered how things had changed so much. Less than a year ago she had been absolutely sure she had loved this boy. Being around him had given her this feeling of excitement and happiness. It was like having a ball of electricity in her gut, coming to life every time they were together. It would make her excited and feel alive just by being around him.

But now? Asami watched Mako cheer and shout at the two players, his eyes focused on the game with an athletic eye. Now, she felt gentle warmth, the kind she felt when she was with Bolin, Jinora or their other friends. It was incredible and also frightening to feel the difference. How had her thoughts and feelings been able to change so drastically in so short of a time? Is this all it was with Korra? Something fleeting that would fade away again in time or under the right circumstances? What was the point of doing anything about your feelings if they could change and fade so fast?

Asami tried to think of what exactly she felt when she was with Korra and she struggled to define it as one overall feeling. There were times with Korra when she was filled with awe, when Korra made her breathless, and able to believe in any possibility. Then Asami remembered how it felt to have Korra in her arms that morning, the soft feel of Korra's coppery, toned arms wrapped around her while Asami breathed in the oddest mixture of rain, fire and something uniquely Korra that Asami couldn't describe other than it was simply _Korra._

It was true that Asami had had intense feelings for Mako. But that was the problem, even electricity can't last forever, not without something to power it and when she really thought about it, there was nothing about her and Mako that could. They were never going to last, with or without Korra in the picture.

But what did that mean for her feelings for Korra? Asami wasn't sure. She just knew that her life had been one dull obligation after another until they had met. When Asami thought back on her life before having met Korra, it seemed so dull and gray. But every memory she had of Korra was vibrant and powerful in her mind and it nearly took Asami's breath away to realize it.

Is this what being in love is really supposed to feel like? Is that what this was? Was she truly in love with Korra?

"Asami…? Asami!" Mako was shaking her gently.

"Huh? Oh, s-sorry Mako. I got lost in thought there for a bit" Asami mumbled and prayed he couldn't somehow read her thoughts as well as Su seemed able to.

"No kidding. I was just saying how Wei and Wing should really consider trying to get this game going as an event in Republic City. Don't get me wrong, I love Pro-Bending, but I really think this could take off too, especially if they had a league going in the Pro-Bending off season. What do you think?"

"I think you're right. They really should consider it. Hey, where's Bolin by the way?" Asami asked trying desperately to keep the conversation going so she wouldn't end up lost in her thoughts again. She wasn't sure she was ready to go back there just yet.

"Probably off spying on Korra and Su's metal bending training. He's been desperate to metal bend ever since he first heard about Toph. She's a big hero of his" Mako grinned.

"Ah, so he's not exactly an earth only type of guy then huh?" Asami laughed.

"Nope! Honestly, I think he's a little embarrassed that he hasn't been able to metal bend. He's tried hundreds of times but has never been able to manage it. It didn't help that I'm able to create electricity either. I think he always felt that he had to keep up with me, being my little brother. So not being able to do the secondary form to his bending when I could, it got to him a bit" Mako explained and Asami was fascinated to listen to Mako talk about his relationship with Bolin. She had always wanted a brother or sister growing up but that had just never been possible once her mother had died and her father had refused to move on. She didn't fully understand what it meant to be someone's sibling and the relationship between Mako and Bolin was a wonder to her.

"Bolin is really lucky to have you as a big brother Mako. I wouldn't worry about him too much. He'll get it eventually and if he doesn't, I don't think it will ever end up changing how he looks up to you" Asami told him, patting his arm.

"You're probably right…as always" Mako chuckled.

Asami was about to ask Mako what he thought some good team names would be for the Power Disc league when they heard shouting and multiple crashes followed by the sounds of grinding metal. Then Huan raced over to the arena.

"Mom…*pant*…and Aunt Lin…*pant*…fighting.." Huan didn't manage to get anymore out before giving up and racing away, his twin brothers hurrying to catch up. Mako and Asami jumped up and raced to follow them. However, the twins had a good lead as Mako and Asami had been on the other side of the arena in the small stands to watch the game.

When Mako and Bolin had finally caught up with the twins and Huan, they saw Korra cradling Lin who had apparently passed out. If the destruction all around them was anything to go by, it was after a pretty intense fight with Su.

"Let's get her back to her room and I'll have the physician come to look at her" Su told them with authority, but her face still showed just how worried she was.

Korra managed to pick up Lin with ease and followed Su back to Lin's own guest house. Everyone else was left standing around, unsure of what to do. But Asami made the decision to follow them and see if she could help in any way.

* * *

Sorry for the lack of Korra and Asami in this chapter but I needed Mako and Asami to finalize things between them like he had with Korra. But don't worry, there is LOTS of Korra and Asami to come I assure you. Thank you to those reviewed, favorited and followed. And welcome new followers by the way! Appreciate the love and I will continue to post as often as possible. Thanks again for reading and hope you enjoy. *Note to the reviewer who is going through some heart troubles: I feel ya. PM me if you ever wanna talk hun.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Korra followed after Su with Lin held tightly in her arms. The older woman was breathing fine but she was sweating and her skin was burning up. Korra tried desperately not to jostle the police chief too much as she hurried after Su but Lin still uttered a soft groan every few steps.

As they reached Lin's guest house, Su rushed to open the door and beckoned Korra in who placed the feverish woman on her bed.

"Here, place this on her head, it will help" Asami told her quietly as she handed a wet wash cloth to Korra, who was surprised to see her there. Korra hadn't realized the engineer had followed them.

Nodding, Korra gently placed the wash cloth on the chief's forehead and stepped back as Su hurried forward to check on her sister.

"She'll be fine" Su told them after a moment, "Thank you for carrying her here Korra and you as well Asami. The physician will be here shortly; in the meantime would please give me a moment with Lin?" Su asked and Korra noted the worried look on her face and the pain in her eyes.

"Of course Su, please let us know if you need anything" Korra answered, Asami nodding as well and they both walked out the door. As Korra was closing it she overheard Su whispering to her sister,

"…Lin…I'm so sorry…"

Korra walked away from the guest house and glanced over at Asami.

"I hope the Chief's ok. I've never seen her like that before"

Asami surprised her then by taking her hand in hers and holding it tightly. Korra was intrigued by the feel of Asami's hand. It was warm and soft, softer than Korra had thought it would be considering Asami's frequent use of various tools. She could also just barely feel the beating of Asami's heart and it was strangely fast…or was that her own?

"She'll be alright Korra. I think if anything, she simply overwhelmed herself" Asami assured her.

They were silent for a moment and Korra noted that they were still holding hands. She didn't mind at all.

"Korra…um, I know this is probably a bad time but…uh…there was something I wanted to ask-"

"Korra! Asami!" shouted Opal as she ran towards them, Bolin following closely behind.

Asami jerked her hand out of Korra's who nearly gasped at the loss of it. It had felt, for a moment, like they were back on Asami's airship, with Asami behind her teaching her how to steer. Korra remembered feeling just as out of sorts then as she did now after having only held Asami's hand. What was going on?

"H-hey Opal" Korra greeted the young Airbender who had finally reached them. She didn't look like she'd been running at all but Bolin was doubled over, gasping behind her. Korra could hear him muttering in between breaths "fast…she's…so fast".

"Is Aunt Lin alright?" Opal asked them, looking nearly as worried as her mother had.

"She should be fine. Your mom is with her now waiting on the physician. She asked us to give her a moment alone with Lin" Korra explained.

"Thank goodness…" Opal sighed, her shoulders still tight with worry.

"By the way, nice work with the Airbending back there!" Korra grinned at Opal who blushed.

"Ah…thank you. I still can't believe I did that. I attacked my Mom AND my Aunt Lin…"

"You didn't attack them. You stopped them from being stupid and attacking each other. Trust me; you did the right thing Opal. And I'm glad to see your lessons have paid off, even if I'm not the best teacher" Korra laughed.

"No, you're great! Really! Thank you for teaching me Korra" Opal gushed and bowed to Korra, who bowed respectfully back, not noticing the troubled look pass quickly over Asami's face.

Bolin finally took a deep breath and stood upright before walking over to stand with them.

"You, my lady, are really, REALLY fast. Like, so fast!" Bolin exclaimed and Opal giggled.

"I didn't even realize you were following behind me Bolin. Thank you for coming with me to make sure Lin and my mom were alright" Opal smiled at Bolin and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Bolin, for his part, turned a bright red.

"Uh…y-you're welcome…pretty girl…I mean..ah..pretty Opal! No I mean, Opal! Just Opal! Wait no, not 'just Opal!'" Bolin said the last with air quotes as he floundered for what he was trying to say; only causing Opal to laugh and smile wide.

Korra grinned at the pair and glanced at Asami who also had a small smile on her face as she watched the two.

"Ok, we've either been training or watching as your mom and your Aunt throw metal at one another. I think we need to lighten things up and have some fun. Anybody have any ideas?" Korra grinned.

* * *

"I don't think this is a good idea" Mako grumbled.

"Are you kidding? This is a _great_ idea!" Asami exclaimed as she examined the Satomobile from end to end with a keen eye that Korra knew would be able to find any fault in the machine anywhere if there was one.

The Satomobile itself was much like Asami's back in Republic City except it was green with silver stripes running alongside the car and only sat two instead of four.

"Mom bought that for dad last year as an anniversary gift. He drove it once and managed to crash it right into one of Huan's sculptures" Wei explained laughing.

"Yeah, he wasn't hurt or anything but Dad hasn't gone near it since. Claims he's better off under the engine than behind the wheel" his brother Wing continued.

"Who fixed it up after the crash? It's in great condition!" asked Asami, running her hand along the front end.

"We did! Took a few weeks after Dad scraped off half the front end of it but I think we did a pretty decent job" Wing flashed a smile at Asami that for some reason Korra didn't like the look of.

"Oh Wing, don't act like you two are such experts. You both know Huan helped you two" Opal admonished them before turning to Asami.

"Huan did a lot of the work of putting the metal back together in place. He said it would have been a travesty to allow these two dunderheads to do it with such a work of art as this Satomobile is" Opal explained to Asami grinned.

"Sounds like high praise indeed! Well I'll have to remember to thank him and congratulate him on his work. He did a wonderful job, as did you two! Seriously, I was there when this model was designed, built and unveiled. I know everything about it and nothing is out of place" Asami told the twins who both blushed a little under the CEO's praise. Korra could tell Asami meant every word as well and trusted that the older girl was right.

"Ok, so we ready to race then?" asked Korra.

"What are the rules?" asked Bolin.

"The race starts here and the first one to make it past that tree," Korra pointed to a large tree at the end of the field at least 100 yards away from where the group stood, "circle back around and make it past this point again wins" Korra said smugly.

The group had decided on a race and Korra had been overjoyed to see that it had made Asami seemingly vibrate with excitement. Her friend had seemed lost in thought most of the day, as if something were weighing heavily on her mind. Korra hadn't wanted to pry and if she had, there were too many of their friends around. So instead, distraction was the order of the day.

The group had headed just outside the city where a large, nearly empty plain gave them the perfect chance to speed things up a little. Korra had shown Opal how to create and ride her own sphere of Air and the younger woman had picked it up quickly. So the racers would be Korra and Opal on their air spheres, Asami in a Satomobile, Mako on a motorcycle, and the twins in their own Satomobile that was painted similarly to the one Asami would be driving except it was silver with green racing stripes. Bolin had agreed to sit this race out and referee.

"I'm still not sure this is a good idea…" Mako told the group.

"Oh come on Mako! Get out of cop mode and live a little bro!" Bolin told him, slapping him on the back.

"Fine, fine! Let's do this then" Mako shrugged as he straddled the bike. Asami hopped into her driver seat while the twins got into their Satomobile, Wei in the driver seat. Korra and Opal, moving in perfect sync, both created their own sphere of air that each held them flawlessly. Opal sat cross-legged atop hers while Korra stood on hers like she would if she were surfing on a sheet of ice at the South Pole.

"I thought you were supposed to sit on it?" Bolin asked.

"I saw Aang ride his while standing in a vision I had once. It gave him better mobility so I thought I'd try it" Korra explained.

"Cool! Alright you crazy kids, everybody ready?!" shouted Bolin.

"Yeah!" they all shouted back, Asami and the twins both revving their engines.

"Alright! 3!...2!...1!...GOOOO" Bolin shouted.

The squeal of tires and the roaring of multiple engines erupted and then they were off. Mako took an early lead but was quickly overtaken by Asami who barely ahead of the twins, with Korra and Asami taking up the rear. Korra kept trying to find an opening that she could use to make her way through to the front but every time she tried, either the twins or Mako were there to block her. Finally, Asami reached the tree that was the turning point and expertly maneuvered the car around the tree, the back end fish tailing but she managed to keep control.

The twins attempted to do the same but took the turn too fast and ended up losing control just long enough to spin the car in the opposite direction, giving time enough for Mako and Korra to catch up and pass them, Opal not far behind. Mako too had trouble taking the turn but he managed to keep himself from spinning out. Korra on the other hand had no trouble with it and soon pushed herself so that she was barely trailing Asami's lead.

Korra was about to make a move and try to pass Asami on her left when Asami's front, left tire caught on something that had barely been sticking out the ground that she hadn't seen. Korra watched in horror as Asami lost control of the vehicle as it flipped. For Korra, everything seemed to be in slow motion as the car rose and spun in the air, Asami holding desperately to the wheel.

Out of pure instinct, Korra felt herself launch into the Avatar state and reach forward with every ounce of her will and 'catch' the Satomobile as gently as she could, her ability to metal bend smoother and more precise than it had been so far. She managed to stop it and gently place it on the ground before racing over to it as the Avatar state fell away. By the time Korra reached her, Asami was already shakily getting out of the car. Korra helped her and Asami sat down and leaned her back against the vehicle, taking short, deep breaths.

"Asami, are you alright?! Did I hurt you when I stopped the car?" Korra asked, frantically checking her friend over for any obvious injuries.

"Spirits…I'm-I'm alright Korra. I promise. I don't know what I hit but that….that was almost really bad. Thank you Korra…" Asami told her, breathing heavily and trying to stop herself from shaking.

"I'm just glad you're alright!" Korra stuttered and pulled Asami into a tight hug, the older girl holding her just as tightly back.

"Asami! Are you ok?!" Mako shouted as he and the rest of the group finally reached them.

"Yeah, I'm alright" Asami told him as Korra reluctantly pulled away and helped her friend to stand up.

"We're glad you weren't hurt Asami. And Korra, nice work with the metal bending! Guess you really are a natural after all" Wei told her as he smiled.

"I honestly didn't even think about it. I just saw the car flip and reacted. I'm not even sure I could do it again…" Korra told them sheepishly.

"Well I'm glad you were able to this time. What did I hit anyway?" asked Asami as she began walking towards the object that was sticking out of the ground.

Korra joined her with the rest of the group right behind them and examined the strange object.

"This isn't a rock," whispered Korra "I..I know this…" She had Asami stand back a little and then Earthbent the ground around the object, forcing it up and out of the Earth. The object itself was a giant stone circle with a square cut out of the center of it, just like the Earth Kingdom coins. Only this 'coin' was at least 15 feet tall and a good 2 feet thick. It was cracked in places and in others stained with faded, rust colored splotches. Korra was drawn to the stone, she knew what it was, had seen it before when she discovered the story of the first Avatar, Wan.

"What is it?" asked Mako.

"It's an Earth Kingdom relic. These were used in times of war long ago as both weapons and shields for Earthbenders. I've never seen one this big or this old before though" explained Wing.

"That's because this one is very old" whispered Korra, gently resting her hand against the warm stone

"Korra, have you seen this before?" asked Asami.

"When I was reliving my memories of the first Avatar, Avatar Wan, I saw his whole life. From when he was just a kind, trouble making to kid, to becoming the Avatar, to spending the rest of his life fighting to bring peace to the world. He died as an old man after a very large, very bloody battle in the Earth Kingdom. As he was dying, he spoke to Raava about how there hadn't been enough time, how he hadn't been able to bring peace. As he passed, Raava assured him she would continue his mission and has been with him and his many new lives since. Wan died leaning against a stone just like this one. I'll never forget that" Korra explained to the now somber group who stared at the stone in wonder and sorrow.

"Korra…" she heard Asami say her name softly but Korra just stared at the stone. The stone that was a reminder of all the pain and death she and all of her predecessors had been unable to prevent. And now, this stone had almost taken Asami's life as well.

Korra heard Asami say her name again softly and felt her friend's hand on her shoulder. She took in a deep breath and let Asami's presence soften the rage in her heart as she stared at the stone. It didn't stop her from making sure the stone never hurt anyone else again though. With a quick movement, Korra had both of her palms rested against the stone and willed it to shatter into nothing but dust, being careful to keep the remnants of it under control so as to not shower her friends with the debris. She then sent the remaining pile of dust into a strong gust of wind, scattering the remnants of the stone that held so many terrible memories until there was nothing left to prove it had ever existed.

Korra turned to back to her friends who were staring at her in shock, the twins looking slightly nervous even. Asami seemed merely concerned but Korra offered her a small smile.

"Some things need to stay in the past" she told them. "C'mon, we should head back to the city. It's almost dark."

* * *

Lin ends up being asleep for 16 hours. 16 HOURS PEOPLE! That leaves so much more room for activities! I've decided to have some fun with those 16 hours and describe what the teenagers were up to during this time. As we all know, things are about to get very heavy in Korra's world so I wanted them to have some real fun and be teenagers for a bit longer. Thus the race and what I have coming next. I'll be honest, the idea of finding the stone has been rattling in my head for a bit and I hadn't expected to pull it out here. But I think it worked out ok. Hope you guys enjoy!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Dinner was a quiet affair. The teens along with Su and her husband were each quietly enjoying their meal. Korra noticed that Su seemed troubled but the Metal Clan leader had assured everyone when she had arrived that the doctor had confirmed Lin would be fine. All she needed was a great deal of rest and quiet.

"Are you sure you're alright Su?" asked Korra and Su looked up, startled out of her thoughts.

"Oh yes, I'm fine Korra, thank you. I'm glad that Lin is going to be alright but I'm still worried about things between us. Sometimes I wonder if I'm going to have to pay for my past mistakes concerning her for the rest of our lives" Su explained sadly.

"I don't think so. Lin is stubborn but I really do think she still loves you and considers you family Su. I mean, I can't help but think she wouldn't still be so angry after all these years if she didn't still care about you" Korra told her.

Su seemed surprised by Korra's insight but seemed to take it to heart. "Thank you Korra, that's…well I just hope you're right. Now, onto more interesting matters than my past mistakes; I heard you kids had quite an interesting afternoon…" Su trailed off, eyeing each of the group in turn with a look that Korra could only describe as the 'Beifong Look'.

"Uh…we just decided to have some fun. N-nothing too exciting happened! Right guys!?" Bolin exclaimed quickly and Su pointed the Beifong Look at him directly causing Bolin to gulp audibly.

"Dude," Wing said, looking at him, "don't even bother. She's our mom. She knows. She ALWAYS knows."

Su chuckled and explained "There's very little that goes on in this city or right outside of it that I'm not aware of Bolin. I know you guys were racing, which would be fine by the way, but I also know Asami here was almost very hurt. I'm sorry but I should have asked sooner, are you alright Asami?" Su asked as Asami fidgeted next to Korra.

"Yes Su I'm fine, thank you. Korra was able to stop the car before it crashed. I'm a little sore but otherwise fine."

"Well I'm glad to hear it. And Korra, nice work! Catching a flying Satomobile spinning in midair with your metal bending is impressive even for someone who has been doing it for some time and you've only just begun! I'm very impressed and proud of you" Su beamed.

"Thank you Su! If you hadn't gotten me started with at least the basics…well…I don't want to even think about what might have happened" Korra said the last softly as she glanced over at Asami who only smiled gently back at her.

"Well let's not dwell too much on that. What's done is done and everyone is alright. I also hear it was a buried Earthen shield that you hit and that Korra managed to destroy it. To be honest, I thought we had managed to collect all of the shields in the area when we first began building the city but I suppose I shouldn't be surprised one was missed" Su told them.

"Wait, there were more? How many? Where are they now?" Korra asked quickly.

"Oh yes, there were hundreds of them in this area that we managed to find when we first began preparations to build. Most were buried, like the one you found today; while others were laying in various spots across the fields, mostly covered in overgrown grass and weeds. We collected all the ones we found and gave most of them to the Earth Queen as she likes to claim her right over all ancient Earth Kingdom relics" Su explained, rolling her eyes at the mention of the Earth Queen. "I didn't see any reason not to give them to her but I did keep one or two that we have in our museum here in the city. Though I don't think any of the ones we managed to find were quite as large as the one you found today. Tell me, if you don't mind, why did you destroy it?"

Korra explained to Su what she had told the rest of the teens earlier that day, about her memories, Avatar Wan, and his last moments. When she was finished, she felt that familiar sadness and ache in her chest at the memory of Wan's death and the loss of all the lives, her past lives, after him. Asami took her hand and held it gently under the table, giving comfort and Korra was grateful for it.

"My goodness…I'd had no idea. I suppose I can't really blame you for destroying it then" said Su softly.

The table was quiet again and everyone felt the sudden urge to look at their plates, not really knowing what else to say. Finally, it was Wing who spoke up.

"Hey, uh Korra, so do you want to spar tomorrow? Work on your metal bending more?"

"Oh! Yeah, that'd be great! Thank you!" Korra told him excitedly. She was keen on getting even better at her metal bending, especially now that it had been so instrumental in helping her save Asami. She felt Asami's hand leave hers then and felt sad at the loss. Looking over at her friend, Asami was focused on her food and didn't look at Korra.

"Wei, while Wing is working with Korra, why don't you work with Bolin? He needs to keep trying as well and it will be good for him" Su asked her son.

"Oh yeah, sure Mom, I can do that. You uh…you good to spar tomorrow Bolin?" Wei asked uncertainly.

"Y-yeah, yeah! Sure! Toootally. It's gonna be great, so great" Bolin rambled and Korra tried not to smirk at her nervous friend while Mako didn't even bother to try.

"And Korra, I'll make sure Opal is free in the afternoon to continue her training with you. Though, after today's display, I daresay she's learning very quickly" Su chuckled and smiled at her blushing daughter.

"Yeah no problem! I'd be happy to train Opal some more" Korra told her.

"Excellent. Now that's settled, if you're all finished, I would like to point out that since it is a new moon, we will have no moonlight tonight and it will be an excellent evening to stargaze" Su told them and her children brightened considerably.

"Stargaze?" asked Korra.

"Yes, on the evening of each new moon many people here like to stargaze a little before we seal off the city. We're far enough away from Ba Sing Se and some of the other smaller cities that once we turn down our own lights, the view is quite spectacular. I will warn you though; we will still be sealing off the city at the usual time, to keep up with our security. But you should have a little time at least to enjoy the view"

"The view really is amazing. We all go up to the roof of the main house. Do you want to come with me Bolin?" asked Opal.

"Definitely!" he told her excitedly before jumping up and following her, her brothers and Mako following close behind.

"Aren't you coming Su?" Korra asked.

"Not this time. You kids enjoy yourselves. I think Baatar and I will be retiring early this evening" Su told her as she smiled while grabbing her husband's hand and pulled him along. Korra heard him mutter "yes dear" and noted that the older man was blushing quite profusely.

Korra turned to ask Asami if she would be joining them but realized the older girl was already following after the rest of the group. Korra hurried to catch with her friend and noted that Asami had that same, distracted look on her face she'd had earlier in the day.

"Asami? Are you alright?"

"Hmm? Yeah I'm fine. Still a little shaken up from earlier I guess" Asami explained, smiling back at Korra.

Korra took Asami's hand and stopped her friend before they could follow the rest of the group up the stairway that led to the roof.

"Asami, you don't have to lie to me and I know you are…" Korra whispered.

"Korra what are you talking about?" Asami asked, surprised and seeming a little annoyed.

"You used your Sato Industries smile on me just now, not your real one. It gives you away every time you know. When you use that smile, you're trying to get everyone around you to relax and believe that everything's going to be ok and that you've got things under control. I've seen you do it and you're brilliant at it. But it's not your real smile, it's not the real you. When you smile for real, your whole face lights up and it…well it's almost like your eyes get even greener than they already are. I can't really explain it but it's true." Korra explained and tried not to blush as Asami looked at her stunned.

"Korra…I…I don't…I don't know what to say…" Asami whispered.

"How about you tell me what has had you so distracted all day?" Korra smiled and playfully poked Asami in the shoulder.

Asami, for her part, looked oddly nervous and excited all at once. She hesitated for a moment but then finally took a deep breath.

"Korra…would you…um, I mean, are you…" Asami stuttered and it caught Korra off guard.

"Are you going to stay in Zaofu?" Asami finally asked but Korra sensed that wasn't what Asami had been originally going to ask. She didn't want to push too hard however.

"No, of course not Asami. I have to keep moving on and continue to look for more Air Benders. Plus at some point, I'm probably going to have to face Zaheer and the others. Why would you think I'd be staying?"

"Well, I know you really enjoy training Opal and she seems to be doing well. Plus, you're finally getting to learn Metal bending with Su of all people. I just, I figured you might be interested in staying, at least for a little while" Asami explained and looked away.

Korra tugged on Asami's hand a little, encouraging her friend to look at her. "Asami, I'm not going to be staying here. When we're done here, we're going to leave together and find the next place we need to go, together. Ok?"

Asami smiled and nodded then pulled Korra with her to the stairs. "Alright, enough serious talk; let's get up there with the others before they come looking for us" Asami grinned.

Korra hurried up the stairs after Asami and when they came to the top they went through a small door that opened out onto the roof of the house. The rest of the group was already there along with a couple of the guards and a few others. They all looked a little funny staring up at the sky, but Korra couldn't blame them as she took too looked up and marveled at the sky above.

Without the light of the moon, the stars were as bright as ever and glittered above them across the vast, black blanket of sky. Korra and Asami walked over to and sat on the edge of the roof, Korra because she held no fear of falling and Asami because she knew she didn't need to be afraid with Korra next to her.

They both stared up at the sky for a time, silently enjoying each other's company and the quiet mutterings of the rest of their friends.

"Do you have a favorite constellation Korra?" Asami whispered.

Startled by the question, Korra realized she'd never really thought of it. "Honestly, no. I hadn't ever really thought about it. I know a few of them but not well enough to have a favorite. What about you?"

"Mine is the constellation Lyra. You see those stars there that look a little like a harp? And the bright blue one on the left corner?" Asami pointed, "That one is my favorite. Do you know the story?"

"No, I don't. Would you tell me?" Korra asked softly.

"Well, it is said that a long time ago there was a human woman, named Vega, who loved to play the harp. She was beautiful but her songs were even more so. They say that when she played, even the forests and oceans quieted so they could hear her songs for they were always full of joy and beauty. She was well known across the lands and played often, but one day, thinking she was alone, she played a sad, lonely song near a river.

She poured everything she felt into it, for you see as loved as she was for her songs, she was still alone and had not found true love. But that day, as she played her sad song, she was not alone. A water spirit was listening intently nearby and was entranced by the beauty of both the song and by Vega.

The water spirit understood the loneliness that Vega felt for the spirit felt it too. The spirit, whose name was Ama, came before Vega and bowed. Vega was surprised by the spirit but had no fear, somehow knowing Ama would not harm her. Ama told her that her song was beautiful but Vega told her no, it was sad. No one wants to hear sad songs, they only want to hear her happiness and joy, she explained. But Ama disagreed, telling her that Vega's sadness was just as much a part of her as her joy and it was just as beautiful.

From that day on, Ama and Vega would meet often, and Vega would play for Ama. In return, Ama slowed the raging river near Vega's home and allowed her people to fish there. She also helped bring the rains back so that the crops would be plentiful again. Over time, Vega and Ama fell in love and the two lovers, though very different, were happier than they had ever been.

But there were other spirits who were jealous and did not want a spirit to be with a human. They resented everything that Ama had done for Vega and her people. So in revenge, they captured Vega and placed her in the sky where the water spirit could not reach her and her songs could not reach Ama. Vega was trapped and without her songs, the people began to forget what joy was." Asami paused for a moment then and smiled up at the star while Korra sat entranced by her friend and the story.

"Ama would not stand for being kept from Vega and defied the spirits who had captured her. With the help of the moon and the air spirits, Ama reached into the heavens and became a river in the sky, always flowing near enough to hear the song of Vega and the lovers were never again to be parted. It was this act of true love that brought hope to the people again and in celebration they began to play songs for the lovers each year on the seventh night of the seven month, in remembrance of Ama's act and Vega's songs."

Asami finished her tale and before Korra could say anything there was a sound of loud clapping and the two realized the rest of group had been listening to Asami's story as well and they were impressed by it. Blushing, Asami grinned and stood to bow to their friends.

"Your mom told you that story when you were little, didn't she?" Korra asked her as Asami sat back down and the older girl just smiled and nodded.

"It's an actually an old tale from the fire nation surprisingly. It wasn't told often during the 100 year war as many believed it would breed sympathy for the water tribes. But my mother's grandmother had always loved the story and so she passed it on to her daughter, and her daughter passed it on to my mother, then to me."

"It's a good story. I'm glad Ama and Vega were able to be together in the end" Korra told her.

"Me too. And Korra…I'm glad you're not staying here. Zaofu is great and all but, well I'm just glad you're not staying" Asami smiled.

"Hey, I told you, I have a lot to do in the world still and I can't do them from Zaofu. Plus, if I stayed, I'd miss you and everyone else too much. So you're pretty much stuck with me Sato and you gotta deal with it" Korra grinned at her friend before staring back up at the stars, particularly that of Vega and the river in the sky.

"I wouldn't have it any other way Korra."

* * *

Whew! I know, been a while! Work/life has been busy and I struggled with coming up with the next activity. I had other ideas but they kept falling flat. Hopefully you guys like this and thank you to all who have reviewed, favorited, commented, kudosed etc etc. You guys rock! Next chapter we're finally going to get to the attempted kidnapping and I have plans for that…oh such plans *cackle maniacally*

Also, the constellation story is a mishmash of the stories surrounding the actual Lyra constellation and my own imagination. I tweaked the Japanese version considerably in order to fit in more both with my story and the Avatar world. Hope you enjoyed it!


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Asami began to wake slowly, dreams of floating along a river in the sky with Korra fading from her consciousness. There was no light filtering into the room yet through the blinds meaning the dome hadn't been opened yet so it was clearly still very early. Asami moved to stretch as she yawned but quickly gasped as she felt a throbbing pain radiate across her chest. She moved to sit up slowly and realized how much her body ached and how it hurt to move. Sitting at the edge of the bed, she took slow, deep breaths and tried to understand why she was in so much pain until she remembered the accident the day before.

"Must be sore from the sudden stop…" Asami muttered to herself. She stood, slowly, and moved over to the tall mirror in the corner of the room. She could see even through the light gown she wore that her pale skin was mottled with dark purple and green bruises where the seatbelt had been strapped across her chest and partially along her upper left arm.

Asami realized quickly that she would need to do something but she also couldn't let Korra see them. Surely the girl would blame herself even though it hadn't been her fault. Asami thought perhaps she could go to Su and ask her privately if she could make an excuse for her while Asami went to the healer. Surely he could do something…

As Asami was making plans and hoping Su was awake this early in the morning, there was a light tapping on her door.

"Asami? Are you awake?" Korra's voice came softly from the other side of the door and Asami nearly panicked.

"Y-yes! I'm up. I'm not decent yet though so just a moment" Asami told her and then rushed to put her robe on to cover the bruises.

Once she was sure she was fully covered, Asami opened the door to a smiling Korra.

"Good morning Asami. I happened to be up early and thought I'd see if there was some food already ready in the kitchens. Then I remembered you're an early riser so I thought I'd come by and see if you wanted to head down together" Korra said the part in a rush and Asami thought she was blushing a little but she was so worried about Korra realizing she was in pain that she couldn't focus right.

"Oh, thank you Korra. I'm…um…I'm not actually hungry this morning, but thank you. I think I might just get dressed and go for an early walk to clear my head a little" Asami told her, trying to ignore the look of disappointment that passed quickly across Korra's face.

"Yeah, of course, I just thought I'd offer you know" Korra grinned and scratched the back of her head, a nervous habit she had that Asami had picked up on some time ago and found very cute usually. But right then she was struggling not to wince from the throbbing pain that felt like it was only getting worse.

"Asami? Are you alright? You look even paler than normal and you're sweating…" Korra asked, her voice laced with concern. She stepped forward as she reached out to feel Asami's forehead, "Are you sick?..."

"I'm fine! I-I'm fine Korra, really. Just, had a rough night, that's all and I'll feel better after I have a nice long walk. Really, you should get to the kitchens before Bolin wakes up and eats everything" Asami tried to assure her but Korra suddenly looked very determined.

"Asami, I don't believe you. Something's wrong. Please, talk to me?" Korra pleaded.

Asami growled in frustration and pain as she stared at Korra. Why couldn't the waterbender just leave things be?!

"Korra, I don't appreciate being called a liar. Look, I told you I'm fine! Will you just leave me alone for a little while!?" Asami hissed the last and she regretted it immediately as she saw the hurt in Korra's eyes. But she had to keep Korra from seeing the bruises…

"No. Something is wrong and if you won't talk to me then at least talk to someone. You don't look well Asami and I'm just trying to help."

"I don't need your help!" Asami growled before turning to walk away when Korra suddenly grabbed her arm. She didn't grab it tightly or even try to pull Asami back. It was a light touch all things considered but it was also her left arm and it was right where her bruise was.

Asami gasped in pain as she pulled out Korra's grasp. She took shallow breaths as she felt her eyes welling up from the pain and heat in her arm which only seemed to make the pain in her chest intensify as well.

"Asami? Oh spirits…please tell me what's wrong" Korra pleaded as she slid down to the ground to be eye level with Asami. When had Asami sat down? She couldn't remember. Her thoughts were hazy as she realized Korra was speaking soft words to her, trying to lend comfort but the older girl could tell how worried her friend was.

"That's right Asami, breathe, in and out, in and out, there you go. You scared me there for a moment, I thought you were going to pass out" Korra whispered to her as she leaned close, her blue eyes filled with concern and Asami realized that Korra's hands kept reaching out to touch her but Korra always pulled back, afraid to hurt her worse.

"I'm sorry Korra. I didn't mean to get so angry with you. I just…I didn't want you to see…" Asami muttered softly, her eyes glassy with tears of regret and pain.

"See what Asami? Please, you can tell me anything. What's wrong?" Korra pleaded.

Instead of saying anything, Asami sighed instead and gently reached up to pull her robe open and Korra gasped at the sight of the dark bruises spread across the top of her chest.

"Is-is that from yesterday? Did that happen when I stopped the car?" Korra whispered and Asami could only nod.

"Oh spirits…Asami I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! It's...oh I'm so sorry" Korra cried.

"Korra, no! You saved me! This is much worse than it looks but it's still better than what would have happened if you hadn't stopped me from crashing. Please don't blame yourself for this, please! I didn't want you to see because I was worried you'd get upset. I swear yesterday I felt fine and didn't even realize I was actually hurt until this morning when I woke up. Please don't cry, I promise I'm ok"

Korra sniffled and nodded at Asami before taking a deep, shuddering breath. "No, you're not ok. But you will be. Master Katara was my waterbending teacher and I know how to heal. I'm not nearly as good as she is or even Kya for that matter. But I can still help. C'mon, there is a small healing pool over in the bathhouse. I can help you better there" Korra explained as she stood up and put her hand out for Asami to take so she could help her up.

Asami only blinked for a moment in surprise before taking Korra's hand and allowing her friend to help her up slowly.

"Thank you Korra, but you don't have to. I'm sure the healer can help and I don't want to keep you-"

"Asami, enough; please let me help you. I promise I can help fix this, but only if you trust me" Korra told Asami, her voice stern but there was so much pain in her eyes that Asami was startled. Without hesitating Asami nodded as she stared into Korra's eyes and gripped the other girl's hand tightly.

"I trust you. And thank you" Asami whispered.

"Don't thank me yet. We still have to get you fixed up. Now do you think you can change on your own or do you need help?" Korra asked, suddenly blushing slightly.

"Change?" Asami asked, confused.

"If you're going into the pool, you might not want to be wearing that shift. It's, well it's a bit thin and once you get wet it'll be pretty see through" Korra explained.

"Oh, right. Um, yes, I think so. I'll put on my swim suit and then meet you outside in a minute?"

"Sounds like a plan"

* * *

Korra paced outside of Asami's room as she tried to stop herself from drowning in guilt. How could she have been so stupid? Stopping the car in midair had been enough to halt the crash but of course Asami would have still been jarred by the sudden stop. She should have gotten Asami to a healer immediately but instead she had let herself get distracted by her past.

"I need be better…" Korra whispered to herself before she heard the doorknob turn and watched as Asami came out of her room dressed in her bathrobe and a pair of sandals. She was moving slowly but confidently. Korra could tell though it was taking more effort than it should. It hurt Korra to see her graceful Asami in so much pain. 'Wait.._my_ Asami?' Korra thought to herself in surprise. Where had that come from?

"Korra? Are you ready?" Asami asked her as Korra realized she had allowed her thoughts to drift for a moment.

"Oh…sorry! Yeah, I'm ready. Come on, let me help you" Korra told her as she hurriedly stepped forward an looped her arm around Asami's lower back and led her as quickly and gently as she could towards the bathhouse. Thankfully, it was early enough yet that there weren't many people out, especially with the dome not yet being opened, though it would be soon. Korra knew Asami well and figured she wasn't too keen on many people seeing her hurt. Korra was the same way and she understood.

"Korra, you know I can walk right? I'm pretty sore but I promise it's not that bad" Asami smiled down at her.

"You nearly passed out in your room just from me barely touching your arm. I guess I'm a little wary" Korra told her, eyebrow raised in challenge.

"I think it was more the shock of the pain more than anything else. But, thank you for helping me" Asami told her.

"You're welcome Asami. Look, we're here" Korra motioned to the large bathhouse that was situated behind the guest houses the group had been staying in.

As the two women walked in they were pleased to see that they were indeed alone. There were multiple small circular pools dug into the ground across the large room. Some held cool water while others held bubbling water that was heated through pipes and a system Korra couldn't even guess at. The latter pools lent a noticeable but not unpleasant heat to the room. At the back of the room was a doorway that led to the private shower area and another that led to a locker room where their things could be stored if necessary. The room itself smelled clean with the faint scent of eucalyptus that was very pleasing but not overly strong.

Korra led Asami over to a pool in the back corner of the room that she had noted the last time she had come by. It was a healing pool meant specifically for a waterbender's use. Su had mentioned that she'd had it dug because they had had a waterbending healer at one point, though he had moved on to another village.

Korra had Asami stand by the bench that was near the pool while she turned to test the water. It was warm but not overly so and would do well in helping to sooth the ache in Asami's muscles.

"Asami, are you rea-" Korra began and then stopped to stare. Asami was standing in front of her wearing her black bathing suit bottom which was a simple bikini but instead of her usual top she wore only a dark, red spaghetti strap shirt that was low enough to show most of the bruises across her chest and stopped just above her naval.

Korra couldn't help but stare as noted how long Asami's legs seemed to really be and how pale her skin was though it was tinted a slight red, likely due to the heat and humid air in the room.

"My usual top was too tight with the bruises and I figured my breast band would be the same so I went with something loose. Is this ok?" Asami asked quietly.

"Um, yeah, of course it is. Sorry, I just, got distracted seeing the bruising again. I am sorry about that by the way" Korra said quickly, staring fixedly into Asami's eyes and determined to keep them there.

Asami frowned and walked towards Korra, slowly and with a determined look on her face.

"Korra, it wasn't your fault so stop blaming yourself" Asami told her as she grabbed her hand and held it tightly. "You saved me and now you're going to heal me. So no more talk of being sorry, got it?"

Korra smiled and gripped Asami's hand back just as tightly "you got it. Now come on, let's get you fixed up."

* * *

Asami stepped down into the pool. The pool itself was not very deep nor was it meant to be. She let Korra guide her into the pool before lying down gently, wincing only slightly at the pain in her chest. The water rose just high enough to barely cover her ears at the end where her head lay but the bottom of the pool beneath her was slightly sloped so that the rest of her body from her chest down was fully submerged. The water itself was warm and already had begun to sooth the ache in Asami's body.

"Ok. The only things you need to do are relax and breathe. Let the feel of the current move through you, embrace it…" Korra told her softly as she began to slowly move her arms in a gentle wave back and forth across her body. The water of the pool answered her call and Asami felt it warm even further as it began to pulse gently with power that surprised Asami. She could see a light blue glow begin to form at her feet and as it moved with the flow of the water along her body she felt her muscles loosen and the ache begin to fade.

The light moved back and forth with the current, spreading warmth and light that seemed to cradle her. Asami herself was captivated watching Korra as she expertly continued to move her arms in sync with the gentle wave of the pool, pushing then pulling, her eyes focused on the current, focused on fixing every hurt, focused on Asami…The thought made Asami shiver even in the warm pool and it surprised her.

"Asami, relax…" Korra told her gently before Asami just smiled slightly and finally closed her eyes. Even with her eyes closed, she could still catch faint glimpses of the blue light as it passed over her again and again. With every pass of the current, the pain in her chest eased a little more and her breathing became easier. The feel of the water cradling her as it ran a healing current along her body was hypnotic and she soon lost track of time.

Finally, Asami felt the water settle and the glow of the light that had helped to heal her slowly faded. How long had she been lying in the pool? Minutes? Hours? Asami couldn't be sure.

"How do you feel Asami?" Korra asked her as stepped into the pool and knelt beside Asami without a care for the clothing she still wore.

"Amazing! The pain is gone" Asami whispered as she sat up slowly, not out of pain but of curiosity at the lack of pain and ache in her muscles. She looked down at herself and noted that the bruising on her chest was gone.

Korra reached out and gently took her arm examining the spot where the bruise had been, the bruise that she had accidently grabbed earlier that morning. She inspected Asami's arm carefully with a healer's eye but her touch was soft and Asami could only focus on the feel of Korra's fingertips as they graced over her wet skin over and over again.

"Korra, you did it. I'm ok, I promise" Asami whispered, reluctant to break the spell but desperate to show Korra she was alright.

Korra looked up from her inspection into Asami's eyes and Asami was surprised by what she saw in Korra's own. There was worry, and relief but also a strange intensity she had never seen before and Asami felt herself captured by it. It wasn't until she realized she could feel Korra's breath on her warm, wet skin that she realized how close they were. Asami was suddenly very aware of how things might look if someone were to see them, with her soaking wet in the pool without even a proper top on (a top that was sticking quite noticeably to her skin but she found she didn't care), and Korra kneeling quite close to her. Perhaps she hadn't been imagining things with Korra, perhaps Korra was feeling the same strange feelings she was, perhaps Asami didn't care at all what people might think if they were seen.

"Asami..I'm-I'm really glad you're better. Promise me you won't try to hide being hurt from me ever again" Korra asked her softly, her lips trembling just slightly at the last part.

"I promise Korra. I promise I won't" Asami told her as she reached up and lightly touched Korra's cheek. Korra smiled softly and Asami felt sure she had glanced, if only briefly, at Asami's lips. Asami was not going to pass up the invitation and felt herself slowly leaning towards Korra when the sound of the door being thrown open caused the two women to jump apart in surprise.

"Good morning ladies! Sorry to interrupt but it's time for my morning cucumber bath. Zhu li, do the thing!" Varrick shouted over his shoulder as he walked into the locker room, the door closing behind him. Zhu Li began to expertly, and rather vigorously, carve fresh cucumber slices into one of the cold water pools.

Asami stood up quickly and reached for a towel to cover her before she could process what had happened, and even more importantly what had almost happened. Korra was quickly drying her clothing off by bending the water out of them and Asami noted that the other girl was blushing furiously.

"Thank you for…for helping to heal me Korra. I think um, I think I'll go ahead and take a quick shower and then change before heading over to the dining room. See you there in a bit?" Asami asked.

Korra seemed nervous to look at her but finally looked up at smiled before nodding and heading out of the bathhouse quickly, avoiding Zhu Li's questioning gaze as she left.

Asami only grinned and headed towards the private showers.

* * *

Korra hurried out of the bathhouse and immediately leaned against the wall as she breathed deeply over and over again. She could still feel Asami's warm, wet fingertips grazing her cheek and Korra felt herself blushing at the memory. She couldn't and wouldn't deny any longer that she was attracted to Asami. The feeling both surprised and frightened her a little. But it was impossible to deny how she had been feeling lately, or how she had felt kneeling next to Asami in the shallow pool.

Korra was certain that the image of Asami sitting there would be burned in her memory forever. The sight of the young woman's wet, pale skin only barely covered by the black bikini bottom and tight red spaghetti strap shirt had been intoxicating. The shirt itself had clung to Asami in a way that Korra knew she desperately needed to NOT think about just then. Her long, dark hair had been cascading down her back in a smooth curtain that still brought out the brilliant green of her eyes. Korra remembered being drawn to the drop of water that had swayed precariously from Asami's full bottom lip. Asami's mouth had been open just slightly and Korra had wondered, quite suddenly, what Asami would do if she leaned forward and captured that drop of water with her own lips. Then she had stopped wondering.

She had almost kissed Asami…and Asami had almost kissed her, she was certain. If only Varrick hadn't interrupted them.

Varrick had done a lot of terrible things but Korra was quite certain this was the worst. She groaned then realizing that everything with Asami was becoming so much more…real. Should she just talk to Asami about it? Ask her out? Just pull her aside and kiss her senseless?

Korra groaned again as she leaned her head against the wall, almost hoping it could swallow her whole so she could disappear and not have to worry about messing anything up.

"I am in so much trouble"

* * *

Dammit Varrick! And yes, I lied, no kidnapping this chapter. Somehow, I don't think anyone is upset about it though.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

As Asami finished combing her hair, she found herself once again distracted by the memory of her and Korra together in the bathhouse that morning. All day she had felt herself struggling to remain focused whether she was speaking with someone or touring the city, and instead kept being drawn inside her own thoughts and the knowledge that she had almost kissed Korra.

"She almost kissed me back…I know it…" Asami whispered. Once again, Asami felt herself drawn to everything that had happened that morning and after.

* * *

After Korra had left and Asami had headed to the showers, she had had a brief moment where she strongly considered shoving Varrick off the nearest cliff. They had been so close! Leave it to Varrick to ruin everything she had thought. But then of course, Asami's own doubts and fears had come into play. What if she had been mistaken about Korra? Or what if Korra had just been caught up in the moment and had regretted everything later? Asami had shuddered at the thought despite the warm water of the shower.

She refused to allow herself to wallow however. So Asami being who she was, she had gone over everything that had happened between them in her mind over and over again. From even before their trip to that very morning, Asami analyzed every look, ever spoken word, every slight touch. Finally, Asami found herself more certain than ever that she wasn't alone in her feelings and that Korra, at least to some degree, must feel the same.

"We need to talk" Asami muttered as she finally stepped out of the bathhouse, ready to go find Korra and tell her how she felt.

"Talk about what?"

Asami spun around to find Mako looking at her oddly.

"Oh, nothing Mako; I was just thinking out loud. What are you up to?"

"Korra said you were here and would probably be coming out soon. We just checked on Lyn and she's awake! And…oddly pleasant to be honest; it was really, _really_ weird actually" Mako explained.

"Oh, well that's great! Where is Korra anyway? Headed to breakfast?" Asami asked, suddenly feeling a weight in her stomach.

"She's gone to warm up before sparring with Wing. Said she wasn't hungry and needed the extra practice"

"Oh, right. So um, what's the plan for everyone else then?" she asked, trying not to sound too disappointed or let her insecurity get the better of her again. Surely Korra wasn't avoiding her.

"Well Bolin is trying to eat half the kitchen so if you want to grab some food while it's still possible now is probably the time. I was just going to head that way, you coming?" Mako asked and Asami nodded. It would give her more time to collect her thoughts and hopefully settle her nerves.

* * *

Asami sighed slightly as she put down her comb. She hadn't been able to get a moment alone with Korra all day. When she and Mako had gone down to where she and Wing were sparring, she had felt her breath catch at the sight of Korra. Korra however had been dutifully focused on her sparring match. It had also taken a lot of effort on Asami's part to not jump up and down and cheer when Korra had ended up winning.

Everyone had chatted for a few minutes before they all departed to get ready for the going away dinner they were having for Opal. Asami had hoped she could talk to Korra then, but Korra had hurried off before she got the chance.

'I'll talk to her this evening, after we all say goodbye to Opal. It'll be perfect…' Asami told herself as she headed down to the dining hall and tried desperately to ignore the odd feeling she had in her gut that it really wouldn't be.

"Bolin, you really need to get a hold of yourself bro" Mako said sternly staring at his brother.

"I know! I know! I'm just going to miss her sooooo muuuuuch" Bolin groaned and sniffled a little as he shuffled away, Mako following him shaking his head as he followed Bolin and the rest of the group back to the guest houses. Korra wasn't far behind them but Asami called her back before her nerves got the better of her.

"Hey Korra, can you hang on a sec?" Asami asked.

"Oh, yeah sure Asami, what's up?" Korra asked, her whole body sending off waves of nervousness.

"Um, well, I thought…I thought maybe we should talk about this morning…." Asami muttered and she noted that Korra blushed slightly.

"Oh, uh t-talk about what? You're feeling better right?" Korra asked and Asami felt that weight in her stomach grow heavier. What was she playing at?

"I'm feeling much better Korra but you…you know what I'm talking about, right?" Asami felt herself getting desperate. She wasn't crazy, she hadn't imagined all of this. She knew it.

"Oh right, I guess, um- it was a bit awkward uh…when Varrick barged in like that. Spirits know what he and Zhu Li must have thought. I guess it's a good thing nothing was happening right?" Korra chuckled lightly but she wouldn't look Asami in the eye and Asami felt herself shaking. But instead of overwhelming sadness, she found herself growing angrier by the moment.

"You know what Korra? Fine, if that's how you want to play it, that's just fine. But you and I both know what almost happened this morning and if you want to just ignore it, then that's exactly what we'll do" Asami hissed and half turned to march away before looking back at Korra who was finally looking back at her in shock. Asami looked at her clearly and delivered one last parting shot before rushing off,

"I never knew the Avatar would be such a coward"

* * *

Asami had struggled to fall asleep that night. After her anger had begun to settle, she'd started to feel awful about what she had said to Korra. It was true that what Korra had said had hurt her but Asami still knew she'd been out of line.

But that insecure voice deep down kept whispering, kept asking…'was she?'

Asami had convinced herself at least half a dozen times that she needed to just give up on sleep and go and talk to Korra. To put all her cards on the table and go from there. But now she was even more scared than before. Why had Korra tried to deny that anything had happened between them? And worse, Asami knew she had been lying, knew that she was trying to ignore all of it. Asami just didn't understand why.

She had just made her up her mind to corner Korra the next day and talk everything out (calmly) before trying to finally fall to sleep before she heard someone shouting Korra's name. Startled, she jumped up and ran to the window to see Mako and Bolin fighting a group of four benders, one of whom held Korra over his shoulder and Asami found herself growing cold inside.

"No..." she whispered before rushing out as the sirens started to blare. As soon as she made it outside she watched helplessly as Mako and Bolin crashed to the ground. She started to help Mako up and he muttered about not letting them take Korra but she reassured him while she watched officers of the Metal Clan along with Lyn, Su, Wing and Wei surround the kidnappers.

For a moment, Asami felt herself hopeful that everything was almost over. They had the group surrounded. Then, impossibly, the ground began to shift and a pool of lava began to spread outward from the group that had taken Korra. Lyn and the other officers jumped back to get away from the searing heat that did nothing to warm the icy fear growing in Asami.

As the metal walls slid away from the group who were surrounded by the lava and standing safely on their own makeshift island, Asami ignored Bolin's wonder at the fact that there was a lava bender in their midst. Instead, she searched desperately for Korra but could only catch the faintest glimpse of her on the ground. She still wasn't moving and Asami could only guess at what they had done to her.

One of the kidnappers shocked her then and revealed himself to be an Airbender as he began to spin a staff in the air creating a thick cloud of smoke. Asami gasped as she realized this was Zaheer. In the back of her mind, she had already guessed as much because who else was after the Avatar at that moment? But to see him now, the man who had tried to kidnap Korra before, who had been instrumental in the death of one her own heroes, Chief Sokka, she found herself frozen in shock. It wasn't until Mako grabbed her arm and dragged her down behind their make shift cover that she had realized how close she'd come to being hit by a stray blast of fire from the combustion woman in the group ahead.

"Thanks!" she shouted at Mako who only nodded and continued to fire blasts at the group at every opening he found along with Bolin, Lyn, Su and her sons. To her far right, Asami caught sight of Zaheer battling with two of the Metal Clan guards and he was more than holding his own.

Asami cursed herself for forgetting her glove in her panic but she soon realized there was little she could do in this fight as a non-bender. Up close and in range, she might have been able to at least make them think twice about their decision to kidnap Korra. Hell, she might have been able to even grab Korra and just run! But from here, with the pool of lava separating her and the Avatar, Asami could do nothing and she had never felt more helpless in her life.

Shaking herself out of her self-pity, Asami looked back at the scene determined to find a way to help, even if it was only to offer tactical advice. She noted that a few of the officers had begun to create a makeshift bridge and try to cross but before she could shout a warning, the lavabender sent a large blast upward shooting the metal sheet with the officers on it flying.

"There's no way to cross that moat" she muttered frustrated, trying desperately to see another way.

"We don't have to cross…" Su told them before explaining her plan. As she and her sons along with Lynn ran off, she looked at Bolin.

"Bolin, you can do this! We saw you earlier today, you're great!" she tried to encourage him while trying to get another glance of Korra who was still lying prone on the ground amongst her kidnappers.

"Asami's right bro, you got this" Mako told him as well.

"Right. I got this, I can do this" Bolin continued to mutter to himself.

Finally, after what seemed an eternity, Mako got the call from Su. They were ready and about to drop.

"Bolin time! BOLIN TIME!" Bolin shouted to himself as Mako leaned over the wall to provide him with both a distraction and some cover. The brothers traded blast after blast but Bolin couldn't get a shot. Then, Asami looked on in alarm as Lyn and Su both jumped towards the kidnappers below. She wanted to turn to look at Bolin, to say something, anything to convince him but she couldn't take her eyes off the two Metal Benders above them.

She sensed more than saw Bolin steady his stance next to her and take one last shot at the combustion bender and only then did she look away from Lynn and Su to watch Bolin land a perfect shot. The woman was knocked out and the blast that she had planned to send towards the sisters was thrown off.

The boys cheered as the metal benders landed, not evening hesitating as Su knocked away the lavabender and Lyn grabbed Korra. They leapt away quickly using their rope but Lyn was suddenly caught by the last kidnapper in the group, the water bender. Thankfully, Mako sent a blast her way that freed Lyn who was able to continue her ascent back towards the top of the dome.

Asami had just started to breathe normally again, thinking everything was over, when she saw Zaheer leap into the air and fly towards Lyn. She'd somehow forgotten all about him in the chaos. Zaheer tried and failed to knock Lyn down and as he came around for another pass, Su was suddenly there. She sent multiple metal shards at Zaheer's glider and tore right through it causing the Airbender to plummet towards the ground. As soon as he landed, Zaheer created a swirling mass of smoke and dust that sent everyone in the area, including Asami, Mako and Bolin diving for cover. The moment they could open their eyes again and see what was happening, the kidnappers were gone.

* * *

Asami had rushed over to Lynn, who was carrying Korra carefully in her arms, as soon as she appeared with her sister and nephews. Asami immediately noticed that Korra was indeed awake but she wasn't moving at all with the exception of her eyes which kept looking around and seemed frightened.

"What's wrong with her?" Asami gasped as she followed Lyn and Su.

"Not sure, but if I had to guess they hit her with a poison, one that incapacitates the victim. She should be fine but I'll send for Aiwei immediately; he'll be able to help" Su explained hurriedly as she turned and instructed Wing to after the Truth Seer.

"Wei go with your brother just in case he runs into Zaheer and his cronies along the way. Take a couple guards with you as well"

The twins nodded and ran off. Meanwhile, Mako rushed over to Lyn and offered to take Korra.

"I've got this kid. You just watch our backs, got it?" she told him sternly and Mako could only gulp and nod.

The small group hurried inside Su's office where Lyn set Korra down on one of the couches. Asami kept her distance, not wanting to get in the way but also desperately wanting to be by Korra's side. Her heart ached to watch Korra so clearly frightened but unable to move or say anything. What must it be like to feel so trapped in one's own body?

"Mako, Bolin, please go outside and keep watch until Aiwei arrives. I'm going to check Korra over for any injuries and its best done in private" Su ordered.

The boys both nodded and started to head out before Asami called after them, "Wait! Could one of you please check on Naga? She would have been with Korra when they took her and I know she'll want to make sure that Naga's unhurt" she pleaded.

"We're on it!" Bolin grinned and rushed out.

Asami looked back at Korra who was staring intently at her then. Before she could say anything else though, Su knelt by Korra and began speaking softly to her.

"Korra, I know it's awful not being able to move or speak but I'm going to have Aiwei take care of that. First though, we need to make sure you weren't hurt otherwise. Is that ok? Blink once for yes, twice for no" Su asked and Korra blinked once.

Su smiled and began to check Korra over for any injuries while Asami waited off to the side trying to calm her nerves. Lyn kept watch by the door, her face as serious as ever.

After a few minutes, Su stood and smiled softly down at Korra. "A few superficial cuts and bruises but nothing a good soak in the healing pool won't cure. Asami? Could you please stay with Korra while I speak with Lyn? Thank you" Su asked and walked away swiftly before Asami could even process the question. She couldn't help but wonder if that healing pool comment was entirely innocent.

Taking a deep breath, Asami walked over and knelt by the couch, taking Korra's hand in her own, though she hesitated for only a moment. After a few breaths, she looked up and stared into Korra's eyes, eyes that were already staring intently back at her.

"I thought we almost lost you there for a moment. When I saw you being carried by that lavabender…and then when I realized you weren't moving…oh Korra I was so scared…" Asami whispered low enough that neither vSu or Lyn would hear as her breath shuddered with the loss of adrenaline and panic.

"I know…I _know_ this really isn't the time but I want you to know that I'm so very sorry for what I said to you earlier. I didn't mean it, I swear. You're the bravest person I know and…ugh I was just so mad but... All I keep thinking is that we almost lost you and that would have been the last thing I said to you and I left my stupid glove in my room and I wasn't able to help at _all_ and I…my god Korra I'm just...I'm _sorry_" Asami rambled as she said the last few sentences, failing to hold back tears in the process.

Korra of course could only continue to stare back at her intently but Asami was startled to see that her eyes too had welled up also. Asami reached over and gently wiped the tears from her friend's face as well as her own.

It was then that Su announced that Aiwei was there and Asami hurried to get out of his way while he too examined Korra. Mako and Bolin weren't far behind him and she sat with the brothers on the opposite couch.

"We found Naga passed out in Korra's room. Looks like Su was right about the poison because we found 3 blow darts still in her" Mako explained as held up one of the darts.

"Let me see that" Aiwei asked and took the dart from Bolin. He held it to his nose and took a careful sniff before declaring it to be the Shirsu toxin, a potent but not permanent, paralyzing agent. He reached into his bag and took out a green bottle before helping Korra to slowly drink its contents. He claimed it would neutralize the toxin and Asami felt a great wave of relief when she saw Korra's fingers begin to move along with her legs.

Lyn and Su argued about how everything could have happened before one of the guards, Kuvira, came in and told them that Zaheer and his group could not be found. Asami couldn't help but tune out the conversation as she looked cautiously at Korra who she noted had glanced her way as well.

"That's enough for tonight. We'll question every guard tomorrow but for now, Korra needs to rest" Su declared.

"Until Zaheer and his cronies are found there's nowhere that's secure. Are you suggesting we send her back to the same bed they took her from?" Lyn asked sarcastically, her frustration getting the better of her in Asami's opinion.

"Of course not Lyn and stop snapping at me! This isn't my fault but you can be damn sure we're going to figure out who is behind it. Now, Korra, there is a guest suite in the family wing that is very secure but I will also have the guards tripled as well as additional personnel selected by me to stand watch. We'll have Naga moved there also and given the same anti-toxin. I would also suggest that Asami stay with you since you're still going to be weak for a bit. I'll feel better if you're not alone. Will that be alright?" Su asked her.

Asami, for her part, managed to keep her face neutral and not betray the surprise and apprehension she felt. Of course she would stay and help Korra; after all she certainly wasn't getting to sleep any time soon. The question was, did Korra even want her there?

"That's fine Su, thank you. Asami, is that alright with you?" Korra asked softly as she turned to look at Asami who nodded and smiled.

Swiftly, the boys were off to help a few other guards carry Naga to the suite. Korra wanted to make sure they saw someone they knew and trusted. Meanwhile, Asami and Lyn each took one of Korra's arms over their shoulder and helped her stand.

"The Anti-Toxin I've given you will help but it will still take a few hours for the effects of the poison to fully wear off. Make sure you rest and drink plenty of water, am I clear?" Aiwei asked her sternly and Korra nodded before thanking him. Lyn and Asami then helped her walk as they followed Su to the family wing and the guest suite she was going to have Korra stay in.

"Like I said Korra, I'll have my most trusted guards keeping watch and I will personally stay close by. You'll be safe, I promise you. Now, both of you get some rest and we'll figure all of this mess out in the morning" Su smiled at them both before hurrying away.

"Don't worry kid; I'll be keeping a look out too. Like my sister said, get some rest, got it?" Lyn all but ordered and Korra smiled and assured her that she would before Lyn too left them.

Asami helped Korra into the room and over to the bed where she sat Korra down and rushed to get her a glass of water from the small kitchenette on the other side of the room. She handed it to Korra who began to drink greedily while Asami bustled around the suite in an attempt to keep busy. She checked all of the windows were locked and noted that there were already at least 2 guards outside each of them when she looked past the curtains, and then checked every closet, every door, just to be safe…

"Asami…" Korra whispered and something in her voice made Asami stop and turn was staring at her, her glass of water forgotten on the table next to her.

"Thank you for sending the boys to check on Naga. I was worried about her but I…I couldn't _say anything_…" Korra told her.

"You're welcome. I care about her too but I knew you'd be worried about her and she would have been with you when y-you were taken" Asami explained.

Korra nodded and looked away for a moment before sighing deeply as she leaned forward to put her head in her hands.

"What you said earlier about…about me being a coward, you were right" Korra told her, her voice sounding so defeated Asami almost didn't register what she had actually said.

"No! Korra, no I wasn't. You're not a coward! I was angry and I-I just lashed out and-"

"Asami, I was scared ok?! I don't know what this is that's going on between us and I'm so afraid of being wrong or messing it up or worst of all losing you as a friend that I just…I lied to you, because I was scared. And _I'm_ the one who's sorry" Korra told her in a rush, her voice quiet but so full of emotion it caught Asami off guard. Korra had looked back up at her by then and Asami could only stare in wonder at all the different emotions she could see playing out in those blue eyes.

"I'm scared too Korra. I don't want to lose you as a friend either a-and I'm trying to figure this all out too. So how about we promise to start by not lying to each other and just be honest from now on?" Asami offered and Korra nodded.

"Then let's start off with how nothing about what happened tonight was your fault so you can stop blaming yourself. I was paying attention when you mentioned that bit about forgetting your glove you know. I need you to stop being angry with yourself. We were all caught by surprise. I'm the Avatar and they managed to knock me out in less than 5 seconds. There's no blame here, got it?" Korra said, her voice as stern as Asami had ever heard it and she could only nod.

"Good. So, where do we go from here then?" Korra asked.

"I'm-I'm not really sure to be honest. I think maybe we should talk about what almost happened this morning…?" Asami ventured and this time Korra not only blushed but smiled slightly.

"You mean how we almost kissed?" Korra asked softly and Asami's heart stuttered at hearing Korra say the words out loud.

"Y-yeah about that…"

Korra took a deep breath before slowly standing from the bed. Asami rushed over to help her but Korra waved her off gently, determined to stand on her own. When she finally was able to stand straight she looked at Asami intently for a moment.

"Asami, as confusing as all of this is, I do know that I care about you and I really wish Varrick hadn't shown up when he did this morning because, well because I think kissing you would have been really...uh…really nice" Korra explained softly, scratching the back of her neck nervously as she looked at Asami shyly who refused to look away from Korra for fear she might wake up from whatever dream she was surely having.

"I also think that we need to talk and figure out a lot of things, and that tonight probably isn't the best time for it. After everything that's just happened, I can't sit back and not worry about Zaheer anymore. No matter what happens tomorrow, I need to go after him, I need to end this, once and for all"

Asami was nodding her head slowly; understanding everything Korra was saying but still trying to stop from being upset. It wasn't until she felt Korra's fingertips brushing away her tears that she realized she'd been crying or that Korra had slowly shuffled closer to her.

"When this is all over, you and I can sit down and figure this whole thing out, ok?" Korra asked quietly.

"I'd like that Korra" Asami told her. "But don't even think about leaving me behind. I'm going with you, every step of the way and we're going to finish this together. You promise?" Asami tried to sound stern but deep down she was afraid that Korra would leave her behind.

"I wouldn't have it any other way Sato" Korra grinned and Asami told herself that now, now was the time to reach over and kiss this amazing girl but just as she had convinced herself to do it, someone knocked on the door and she heard Mako outside shouting to hurry.

Growling in frustration, Asami hurried to the door and opened it to find Mako and Bolin with 5 other guards pulling a very agitated Naga behind them on a makeshift stretcher. The Polarbear dog in question was more mobile than Asami had expected her to be.

"We gave her some of Aiwei's medicine before we got her on the stretcher and she's been slowly starting to move the whole way here. But man is she _heavy"_ Bolin explained as he huffed and puffed while they slowly got her into the room.

"Naga! I'm so glad you're ok girl!" Korra exclaimed as she hobbled over to Naga and got to her knees to hug her friend who whined and licked Korra in return.

The others smiled at the two before bidding Korra and Asami good night and making their way out.

"I think it's time we get some sleep. It's going to be a long day tomorrow" Asami told Korra who nodded and asked her to bring a blanket over for her.

"I'm going to stay here with Naga for the night. You can have the bed Asami" Korra explained as she yawned deeply. Asami just shook her head before grabbing two blankets and heading back over to them after shutting off the light. In the darkness she gently covered Korra before lying down next to her with her blanket, her head resting on Naga's side like Korra's.

As Asami got comfortable, she looked up and noticed Korra's questioning look but she just smiled and whispered good night. In truth, there was just simply nowhere else Asami wanted to be more right then.

* * *

Whew. Longest…chapter…EVER. Well for me anyways. Over 4700 words! Man, I'm kind of impressed with myself, not gonna lie.

So, couple things:

I'm sorry again this took so long! Holidays man…holidays.

I'm hoping to have at least one more chapter out this month with yet more holidays coming up, I can't promise I'll succeed, only that I'll try!

Things are definitely progressing. For those of you wishing you could throw sharp objects at me through the screen, I'M SORRY FOR THE LACK OF KISS! I know, I know, it feels like way past time right? I keep thinking I should just post a chapter where it just says "Korra and Asami finally freaking kissed and it was glorious. The end." But I can't do that so here we are (well…I COULD, but I won't, because where's the fun in that?). Just trust that things will happen as they should and it will be great. Stay with me folks!

Thank you all for reading, for the favorites, follows, reviews, kudos, etc. Love you all for it and it really means a lot that you guys are liking this story as much as I'm enjoying writing it.

Su ships Korrasami. She ships it HARD.


End file.
